Las estrellas Vuelven
by SerenaTsukinoMoon
Summary: Fueron estrellas fugaces,ahora son los generales de Endimión y protegen a Tokio de Cristal, pero que pasa cuando uno de ellos con el paso de los años cree descubrir de nuevo el amor en la hija de los Reyes? SeiyaXRini.Es mi primer fic por fa dejen reviews
1. Cosas del corazón

_Este es mi primer fic así que espero que les guste ,para mi desgracia Sailor Moon no me pertenece ,ese honor es solo de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para entretenerme un poco._

Habían pasado casi un año desde la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia y las cosas en la tierra no podían estar mejor , ahora que el caos había sido derrotado las chicas disfrutaban de una vida normal.

Capitulo I "Cosas Del Corazón"

Era una calida tarde de viernes cuatro chicas caminaban por las calles de Tokio

-No es Fantástico! Por fin salimos de vacaciones – decía la rubia

-Tienes razón Mina, y lo mejor es que no presentamos ningún extraordinario – comento la castaña

-Pudimos haber sacado mejores calificaciones si hubiéramos estudiado un poco más Lita- Dijo sonriendo la peliazul

Todas: Ay! Amy tu nunca cambias.

- lo siento- decia la aludida mientras se sonrojaba

-Pues lo que yo no entiendo es como Serena logro sacar tan buenas notas –dijo la pelinegra

-Rei tiene razón como es que Serena saco tan buenas notas si no estudio con nosotras –

- Pues no lo se Lita, es más casi no la hemos visto en estos últimos meses con excepción de en la escuela –

- Tienen razón lo que más me extraña es que en todo este tiempo, no me pidió prestada mi tarea ni una sola vez

- Y tampoco llego tarde ni un solo día, no les parece raro? – comento extrañada Lita

- Además no parece ser la misma de antes que le pasara?- Analizo la más inteligente del grupo

-Pues yo creo que no la hemos visto por que ella y Darien están tratando de recobrar el tiempo perdido no les parece?

Todas: MINA!

- Jajaja, yo solo decía…

- Por que no mejor dejamos que ella nos explique, podemos preguntarle en cuanto llegue.-

-Si es que no se le olvida- dijo con cierto sarcasmo Rei

En ese momento las cuatro chicas se encontraban en la entrada de una cafería pero no pueden creer lo que sus ojos veían a través de la ventana. Ya que una rubia con coletas las estaba esperando en la mesa que siempre compartían.

- Oye Rei a que hora le dijiste a Serena que nos veríamos?

- Al medio día, Lita.

-No puede ser justo a la hora!- decia Amy mientras observaba su reloj de pulsera

-Es sorprendente, lo más seguro es que escuchara mal, debió de creer que nos veríamos a las 11:30, ya ni siquiera escucha bien- (N/A: De quien podra ser un comentario tan sarcastico? Mmm…)

Las cuatro chicas entran en la cafetería y se reúnen en la mesa con su amiga

- Hola Serena!- Saludaron en coro

- Hola chicas!-

Rei tomo la mano izquierda de Serena y miro el reloj que traía en la muñeca - Que raro este reloj esta a la hora, ¿Como es que llegaste temprano Serena?-

Para la sorpresa de todas Serena solo dejo escapar una risita y le dijo a Rei en un tono tierno-Rei nunca te han dicho que llegar tarde a una cita es de mala educación-

- Y eres tú quien me lo dice Serena, tu jamás puedes llegar a tiempo-

- Pues hoy lo he hecho Rei -

-Esto hay que celebrarlo, es un milagro-

-Rei por que estas tan enfadada conmigo acaso tienes alguna queja en mi contra -

- Pues ya que lo mencionas nos podrías decir donde diablos te has metido-

- Ah! Ya entiendo quieren saber que es lo que me mantiene separada de ustedes verdad?-

Todas asintieron, les parecía sorprendente que Serena comprendiera la pregunta sin ninguna explicación. En ese momento se acerco Unasuki para tomar la orden de las chicas.-Hola Chicas! Que desean ordenar-

- Hola Unasuki – Saludaron las cinco a la recién llegada

-Por favor tráenos lo de siempre-Contesto cortes mente Serena

-Bien entonces, un helado de Crema y Zarzamora para Amy, uno de vainilla para Mina, uno de nuez para Lita, uno de fresa para Rei y uno doble de chocolate para Serena, algo más?-

-No eso es todo gracias- Dijo Amy

La mesa quedo en silencio hasta que Unasuki regreso con los helados-Que los disfruten chicas-

- Unasuki ten esto cuando me vaya cargas todo ha esta tarjeta por favor- Unasuki miro asombrada a Serena.

-Claro Serena lo que tu digas- Ya se retiraba cuando

-Y no se te olvides cargar también tu propina-le dijo Serena guiñándole un ojo

Una vez que Unasuki estuvo lejos de la mesa

- Ya dinos Serena que has estado haciendo- pidió Rei

Serena acababa de llevarse un bocado de helado a la boca, así que espero q que terminarlo para contestar a la pregunta de su amiga, las chicas simplemente estaban sorprendidas ante el comportamiento de su amiga, una vez que Serena termino el bocado dejo la cuchara en el extremo del plato y se limpio los labios con la servilleta que cubría su regazo y se dispuso a hablar

-Digamos que he intentado acercarme más a Michiru, Harurka, Setsuna y Hotaru, y aprender algo de ellas

-Eso explica, lo cambiada que estas- Fue el comentario de Amy

-Sólo quiero que ustedes estén orgullosas de mí-

- Nosotras siempre estaremos orgullosas de ti Serena, jamás se nos olvidara lo que has hecho-

- Gracias Lita- decía Serena mientras le sonreía

- Y entonces que es lo que te enseñan las chicas- Pidió con impaciencia Mina

- Pues Michiru me ha enseñado modales y música, Setsuna cocina y cultura general, Hotaru me enseña a ocupar mejor el poder del cristal de plata y Haruka intenta enseñarme a conducir-

- Y que has logrado aprender Serena, de Seguro nada verdad?.-

- Yo creo que todo por que no he recibido queja de mis instructoras Rei-

- Pero como le haces para estar con ellas, sacar buenas notas y ver a Darien?-Interrogaba con desesperación Mina

- Pues con ellas voy todos los dias después de clases y estoy alrededor de 3 o 4 horas , los lunes ,miércoles y viernes Michiru me da lecciones durante dos horas, lo que resta del tiempo Hotaru y yo lo dedicamos al entrenamiento, los martes, jueves y sábados Setsuna me enseña a cocinar y mientras cocinamos me pregunta cosas sobre mis lecciones anteriores de cultura general, después de comer me enseña una nueva lección que yo practico en casa y el tiempo que queda de la semana Haruka decidió también enseñarme algo así que aprendí a conducir.-

-Eso nos deja claro por que no has estado con nosotras, pero dime como le haces con la escuela, por que lo que Setsuna te enseña no es suficiente para sacar tan buenas notas como las que has tenido últimamente Serena.-comento Amy

-Y que pasa con Darien cuando lo ves?-

- A Darien lo veo todos los dias , el pasa por mi a la casa de Michiru y Haruka, Mina- decía mientras sonreía tiernamente

- Pero no crees que es muy poco el tiempo que estan juntos , ¿Qué ya no lo quieres?-

-No digas tonterías Mina, yo siempre voy a amar a Darien , y en cuanto a que no pasamos tiempo juntos es completamente falso, veran yo salgo de mis lecciones a las cinco de la tarde y como ya les dije Darien siempre pasa por mi…-Pero no pudo terminar la frase por que Rei la interrumpió.

-Y te lleva a tu casa y te pones a estudiar no?- (N/A. Nótese el sarcasmo por favor)

- Pues no Rei te equivocas , por lo general vamos al departamento de Darien…-

-Y recuperan el tiempo perdido verdad?

- MINA!- Gritaron todas

-Yo solo decía

- No Mina…-(pensando) "bueno a veces, pero eso no les incumbe"- la verdad es él quien me a ayudado con la escuela.-

- Claro como no lo había pensado, Darien es muy inteligente me recuerda tanto a Taiki- (suspiro)

-AMY!- Gritaron Rei, Mina y Lita a coro

-Tienen razón, Taiki es más guapo.- decía mientras sus mejillas eran cubiertas por un color carmín

Todas: ……

-Yo no diria eso , pero bueno casa quien sus gustos.-

-Sere…lo siento- roja como tomate

- No tienes por que, es normal que compares a las demas personas con aquella a la que amas.-

- Yo…-

-No digas nada, nos quedan claros tus sentimientos Amy, solo no empieces a ver a Taiki en todas partes, no queremos que te contagies de Litamania OK!- (N/A Recuerdan que Lita siempre anda viendo a su exnovio hasta en la sopa)

-Ja,ja,ja,ja- Reían todas menos la afectada

- Oigan a que se refieren con eso- Les pregunto con fingido enojo

-Pues a la enfermedad de ver características del chavo que te gusta en cualquier otro Lita.-contesto Serena entre risitas.

-Ja, ja, ja , ja- Reian todas a exepción de Mina

- Hay! No y ahora a ti que te pasa Mina-

- Eh! Nada Rei es solo que….

- Te acordaste de Yaten no es así Mina.-

-Si Serena, es que lo extraño mucho, si tan siquiera le hubiera dicho lo que siento.-

- Ya no pongas esa cara, ellos prometieron venir a visitarnos y hay que confiar en ellos- "si supieran"

- Sí!- Contestaron todas a coro

- Y ya que hablamos de asuntos del corazón como están los de ustedes- Pregunto Serena mientras miraba a Rei y a Lita

-Pues Nicolas y yo estamos de maravilla, no puedo creer que ya tenemos seis meses saliendo.-

- Y tu Lita?-

-Pues…Este…Yo-

-Ella no sale con nadie Sere- Contesto divertida Mina al ver el rostro de Lita cubriendo se de carmín

-¿Que no les has dicho?- Todas voltearon a ver a Serena e inmediatamente después a Lita.

-Es que no encontre el momento adecuado Sere-

- ¿De que hablan ustedes dos, Serena acaso sabes algo que la gran Diosa del amor Mina Aino, no sepa?-

- Seguimos estando aquí, conten- decia con poco de molestia Rei

- Es que…-

- Lo que sucede es que Lita esta saliendo con Andrew-

-QUEEEEEE!- Fue lo que salio de la garganta de las tres chicas.

Notas de la Autora:

Hola…!

Antes que debo agradecerles por gastar un poco de su tiempo en la lectura de este fic, espero que les guste, y que me hagan llegar sus comentarios, ya sean buenos o malos (tambien de la crítica se aprende. No?).

Quiero agradecer a SAOLOR-DULCE por sus comentarios: Como podrás ver ya hice los cambios que me recomendaste tanto en la historia como en los reviews, muchísimas gracias por tus recomendaciones. Pasando a que si es un Serena-Darien o un

Serena-Seiya, tengo que decirte que a mi en lo particular me gustan más los

Serena-Darien, por lo que he decidido que mi primera historia sea así, pero no te preocupes por nuestro apuesto Seiya, ya que no se va a quedar solito, le tengo preparada una bonita relación, algo difícil, pero…ya lo veras.

Tambien quiero agradecer a DANYSEREN por sus comentarios: Ya se que repito algunas cosas de otros Fics, lo que pasa es que fue exactamente el leer fanfics por algun tiempo lo que me llevo a escribir el mío, no creas que es plagio o algo así lo que pasa es que me costo mucho trabajo empezarlo y decidí tomar ciertas ideas, para que me resultara más fácil, ya veras que este fic no es una copia de ningun otro. En cuanto a lo de los reviews ya esta hecho muchisimas gracias por el dato.

GRACIAS A LAS DOS POR SU APOYO ESPERO QUE ESTE FIC LES GUSTE

P.D Ya que tuve que hacer unos cambios al primer capitulo, hoy no pude actualizar, pero espero tenerles el cap II lo más pronto posible. BYE!

PUBLICADO 11 DE Septiembre de 2006

PRIMERA EDICION 12 DE septiembre DE 2006


	2. Confeciones y Secretos

-QUEEEEEE!- Fue lo que salio de la garganta de las tres chicas.

- Y tu como es que lo sabes?- pregunto incredula Rei

- Pues verán hace como seis meses…-

---------FLASH BACK------------

Crow Center (un día en que no habia gente)

-Hola Andrew!-decia una joven de rubia –Andrew estas hay?-

- Eh, Ah! Eres tu Serena-

-Que te pasa Andrew-

- Eh, nada….-

En eso entra un joven de cabello negro cual ébano y ve a su novia hablando con su mejor amigo, aunque este parecía por demás ausente, eso le preocupa y decide acercarse para investigar el por que de la extraña actitud de su amigo.

- Andrew, vamos dime que te pasa, tal vez yo pueda ayudarte.-

- YA TE DIJE QUE NO TENGO NADA, POR QUE NO ME DEJAS EN PAZ!- Mientras gritaba arrojo con furia las cosas que se encontraban en la barra frente a él por lo que unos vasos cayeron al suelo rompiendose en mil pedazos

- Andrew que te pasa? Tu nunca me habías gritado- decía una asustada Serena.

-QUE NO ENTIENDES? DEJAME EN PAZ- en un impulso Andrew levanto su brazo como si fuera a golpearla, Serena solo acertó a cerrar los ojos, pero el golpe nunca llego.Despues de unos segundos Serena entre abrio los ojos y vio como Darien sostenía a Andrew del brazo mientras este forcejeaba para zafarse.

-Pero que diablos haces Andrew- Decia un molesto Darien

-SUELTAME! DEJENME EN PAZ!- Cuando logro liberarse intento golpear a Darien, pero este fue más rápido y logro evadirlo (después de años peleando con youmas, quien no), por lo que Andrew termino en el suelo.

-Oh! Por Dios Andrew estas bien?- Serena llego hasta él

-Yo…lo siento Serena-

-Estas bien hermano?- Darien le extendio la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse

-Yo…-Andrew no podia mirar a ninguno de los dos a la cara, no entendia como sus celos enfermizos podían llevarlo a agredir a sus mejores amigos-lo siento-

-Andrew dinos que es lo que te pasa, tu no eres así-

-Serena… yo-

-Vamos a sentarnos y nos platicas con calma - Andrew solo asintio al comentario de Darien y los siguió a una de las mesas. Darien y Serena tomaron asiento frente a él.

-Haber ahora si dinos Andrew que es lo que tienen tan alterado- Pidio Serena

-Por que soy un completo imbécil

-Que te hace creer eso Andrew?-

-Ay, Sere es que los celos me estan matando, intente negarmelo a mi mismo, creí que terminando con Wanda tendria el valor de declarármele a la chica que me robo el corazón, pero cada vez que estoy decidido a hacerlo la veo con otro y me arrepiento, justo antes de que llegaras estuvo aquí con ese idiota y fue eso lo que me llevo a perder los estribos por favor perdónenme, -

-No entiendo que es lo que te impide decirselo, a lo mejor solo son amigos y tu mal interpretas las cosas Andrew-

-Que hay que entender Darien, me enamore de un imposible, ella nunca me vera como la veo yo, después de todo yo soy universitario y ella esta en segundo de preparatoria, además me da miedo el que diran-

-Eso quiere decir que tiene mi edad-Andrew asintio – dime la conozco- no hubo respuesta, solo el rostro de Andrew se torno color carmín-

-Eso es un sí, Andrew- Dijo divertido Darien, mientras Andrew se sonrojaba un poco más.

-Oh! Por Dios no me digas que es una de las chicas-

-Pues…este….Sí…-

-Quien?- Pidio impaciente Serena

-Li…-

-Lita, espera un momento ella no sale con nadie-

-Yo la he visto con un chico que trae el uniforme de la preparatoria-

-Ah…! Ya se, de seguro es el capitan del equipo de lanzamiento de jabalina, desde que entramos a la preparatoria a intentado que Lita acepte…

-Ser su novia?-

-No, que se una al club-

-En serio no hay nada entre ellos?-

-No es más te sorprenderías si te dijera de quien esta enamorada-

-Entoces si esta enamorada-

-Si, te gustaría saber de quien?-

-La verdad no-

-Ni hablar, de todas formas te lo voy a decir, Lita esta perdidamente enamorada de un tal Andrew Furuhata, pero tiene miedo de que la vuelvan a lastimar por eso debes dar el primer paso-

-Yo…lo voy a hacer- Se pone de pie y levanta un brazo en señal de triunfo- Sí!- de pronto se deja caer abatido en la silla- Pero que va a decir la gente de mí, de seguro pensaran que soy un pervertidor de menores después de todo yiene cuatro años menos que yo- Serena y Darien se miran entre si mientras les resvala una gota de la cabeza.

-Pervertidor de menores?- Dice molesto Darien

-Pero no lo digo por ustedes, es más yo nunca he escuchado a ninguno de nuestros compañeros de la universidad decir eso de ti Darien, ni tampoco a algunos de los clientes-

-Andrew, no lo estas componiendo, además lo que la gente diga no debe importar, miranos a nosotros, crees que eso nos importa?-

-Pervertidor de menores, Pervertidor …, Voy a matar a quien dijo eso-

-No le hagas caso quieres?-

--------FIN DEL FLASH BACK----------

-Nos digo a Darien y a mi que hablaria con Lita al día siguiente –

-JAJAJAJA, yo hubiera querido estar ahí, para ver la cara de Darien-

-MINA!-

-Es que ha de ver sido muy divetido, Rei-

-Tienes razón, fue muy gracioso,pero me costo mucho trabajo convencerlo de que no debia matar a ninguno de sus compañeros, Ja,ja,ja-

-Entonces fue Andrew quien te dijo que eran novios?- Dijo una curiosa Amy (aun que suene raro)

-No realmente me entere en la fiesta que hubo en la Universidad hace 3 meses, ya que…-

------------FLASH BACK------------

-Crees que fue buena idea el que viniera?-

-Claro princesa, les dije a algunos amigos que les presentaría a mi prometida-

-Tu prometida?-

-Pero que van a pensar cuando me conozcan-

-Lo preguntas por lo que dijo Andrew el otro día-

-Sí, es diferente cuando son las personas que aprecias las que murmuran a tu espalda-

-Si, eso sucede me abre dado cuenta a tiempo de que esas personas no eran en realidad mis amigos-

-Te Amo Darien-

-Y yo a ti princesa, que dices si entramos y les demostramos que lo que importante es lo que sentimos?-

-Sí, sabes Andrew tiene razón nunca terminas de acostumbrarte a los comentarios que hace la gente, espero que esta no sea una velada un tanto amarga-

-No te preocupes compartiremos mesa con Andrew, Saori y sus acompañantes-

-Eso me tranquiliza un poco, entramos?-

Una vez que estuvieron dentro, varias personas no apartaban la vista de la pareja, y los comentarios no se hicieron esperar:

Mujer1: Con que esa niñita es la novia del superior Chiba

Hombre1: Si, dicen que tiene 17 años y estudia en la preparatoria Jubann

Mujer1: Pues no es competencia para mi

Hombre1: Yo escuche que estan comprometidos

Mujer2: QUE!

Hombre 2 : Pues no me sorprende es verdaderamente hermosa

Mujer2: Pues ten cuidado por que la enfermedad es contagiosa sino mira al superior Furuhata, tambien a traido a una niñita a la fiesta, no puedo creer que dejara a Wanda por eso…

Serena y Darien llegarón a la mesa donde los esperaban Saori, Kohuasaki y Andrew.

-Vaya Sere te vez hermosa-( y no era para menos traia un elegante vestido negro señido al cuepo era de mangas largas y se amarraba por el cuello, el frente era todo cubierto más no así la espalda ya que el escote de esta era muy bajo, ademas en el muslo izquierdo tenia una rajada que llegaba hasta el tobillo, traia unas sandalias negras con aplicaciones plateadas y como accesorios un prendedor en forma de luna y unos aretes largos a juego con el prendedor, su cabello lo habia recogido en gagos dejando algunos mechones sueltos en su espalda y en su rostro)

-Gracias Andrew, pero dime acaso vienes solo?-

-No para nada mi acompañante fue al servicio, no ha de tardar-

-Lo siento es que me encontré con el chef y me entretuve platicando con él- dijo una joven castaña la cual llevaba un vestido negro con una rosa pintada.

-Lita!-

-Veo que por fin te decidiste hermano-

-Pues ya vez seguí el consejo de una querida amiga y heme aquí-

--------FIN DEL FLASH BACK------------

-Por que no nos dijiste nada Lita?- Pregunto algo molesta Rei

-Es que ….. no sabia que iban a decir-

-Pues no se Rei, pero Amy y yo te diriamos algo como Ay…! Que envidia me das, ya tienes novio-

-MINA!-

-Ay… apoco no es cierto?-

-Como me gustaría que Taiki estuviera aquí-Suspirando

-Te entiendo yo siento lo mismo con respecto a Yaten- suspira tambien

En eso Serena mira su reloj "Oh! Por Dios es tardísimo, ya pasan de las cinco y tenemos que estar allá a las seis"- Chicas me tengo que ir-

-Pero hace mucho que no estábamos así quédate, un rato más-

-En verdad no puedo Mina, pero que les parece si las veo esta noche a las 8 en el templo-

-Te estaremos esperando verdad chiacas-

-Sí- contestaron Amy, Mina y Lita ante el comentario de Rei

-Pero antes de que te vallas dinos que fue eso de la tarjeta- pregunto Amy

-Ah! Eso pues es que en mi cumpleaños en lugar de regalos algunas personas como Haruka y mi papa pensaron que era mejor darme dinero, así que lo guarde en una cuenta de ahorros y de ves en cuando me doy un pequeño gusto y que mejor si lo puedo compartir con ustedes amigas, bueno pero ahora si ya me voy nos vemos en la noche-

-Adios-

Una en la calle observa que Darien la esta esperando.

-Hola amor- le da un tierno beso

-Se te hizo tarde princesa-

-Es que teniamos muchas cosas que platicar-

-Lo sé, y dime sospechan algo?- Decia mientras le abria la puerta a Serena

-No para nada-Cierra la puerta y sube por el otro lado.

-Perfecto, entonces vayámonos de una vez , no queremos hacer esperar a nuestros invitados- Así pone el Automóvil en marcha y se alejan del lugar.

_Notas de la Autora _

Hola…!

Antes que debo agradecerles por gastar un poco de su tiempo en la lectura de este fic, espero que les guste, y que me hagan llegar sus comentarios, ya sean buenos o malos (tambien de la crítica se aprende. No?).

Ya se que en la correcion del capitulo anterior agradeci a las personitas que me dejaron Reviews, pero quiero hacerlo de nuevo por si no vieron la correccion. Así que :

Quiero agradecer a SAOLOR-DULCE por sus comentarios: Como podrás ver ya hice los cambios que me recomendaste tanto en la historia como en los reviews, muchísimas gracias por tus recomendaciones. Pasando a que si es un Serena-Darien o un

Serena-Seiya, tengo que decirte que a mi en lo particular me gustan más los

Serena-Darien, por lo que he decidido que mi primera historia sea así, pero no te preocupes por nuestro apuesto Seiya, ya que no se va a quedar solito, le tengo preparada una bonita relación, algo difícil, pero…ya lo veras.

Tambien quiero agradecer a DANYSEREN por sus comentarios: Ya se que repito algunas cosas de otros Fics, lo que pasa es que fue exactamente el leer fanfics por algun tiempo lo que me llevo a escribir el mío, no creas que es plagio o algo así lo que pasa es que me costo mucho trabajo empezarlo y decidí tomar ciertas ideas, para que me resultara más fácil, ya veras que este fic no es una copia de ningun otro. En cuanto a lo de los reviews ya esta hecho muchisimas gracias por el dato.


	3. El Regreso

CAPITULO 3 EL REGRESO

Empezaba a obscurecer en la ciudad de Tokio cuatro chicas y dos gatos se encontraban en el patio del templo Hikawa, observando el atardecer

-Creen que venga-

-Yo digo que sí Lita, tengo el presentimiento de que algo esta apunto de suceder- decia pensativa Rei

-Solo nos queda esperar chicas-

-Amy tiene razón, ya dice el dicho 'Más vale tarde que temprano'-

-Lo correcto sería 'Más vale tarde que nunca' Mina- Dijo uno de los gatos

-Pero me entendiste no Artemis-

-Nunca cambiaras-

-No se preocupen ella vendrá, estoy segura-dijo Luna que estaba sentada al lado de Artemis

-Que les parece sí tomamos un poco de té mientras la esperamos-

-Sí!- dijeron todas y se adentraron en el templo.

Mientras tanto en las afueras de Tokio, un hombre y una mujer observaban el atardecer desde la azotea de un edificio, ella empezaba a impacientarse.

-Calma Amor, ya llegarán-decia el hombre

-Lo sé Darien pero ya no se si fue buena idea-

-Acaso no tienes ganas de verlos, Serena-

-Claro pero me preocupa lo que pueda sentir Seiya-

-Tranquila amor esta fue la mejor decisión-

---------FLASH BACK----------

La noche habia caido ya sobre la ciudad de Tokio, pero Serena seguia estudiando, mientras que Darien preparaba la comida.

-Ya deja eso Serena y ven a cenar-

-Si, en un segundo voy-decia mientras se ponia de pie y se acercaba a la cocina- Ya estoy aquí amor- le digo mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda.

-Que bueno por que tengo mucha hambre – Le dice mientras voltea a verla

-Sabes que te amo-

-Mmmm en serio- le contesta mientras se acerca para besarla, y sus labios se funden con los de ella en un tierno beso. Después de un par de minutos

-No que tenias mucha hambre?-

-Sí, pero eso puede esperar – La vuelve a besar pero esta vez es un beso lleno de pasión, Serena se separa un poco de él.

-Entonces ya no vamos a cenar?-dice con una sonrisa picara

-Digamos que el menú ha cambiado- en un tono seductor

-Mmmm, que interesante y entonces que es, lo que va a ver para comer-

-Pues a mi se me antoja comerte a ti preciosa- la vuelve a besar, así salen de la cocina y estan a punto de llegar a ala recamara cuando una luz roja atraviesa la ventana, y se posa en uno de los sillones.

-Que extraño, parece una mariposa-

-Es…oh! Por Dios es una de las mariposas de la princesa Kakyuu-

-Eso es imposible Serena-

-Estoy segura Darien-Serena se acerca al sillon y extiende una de sus manos, en seguida la mariposa llega hasta ella y se posa sobre su mano, para después hacer aparecer una carta.

-Valla que forma más original de enviar el correo- Serena solo rie ante el comentario y lee los datos que tiene la carta

-Espara ti Darien de Kakyuu-

-Es broma verdad? Por que me escribieria a mí?-

-No es broma y parece que es un asunto importante por que viene dirigiada al príncipe Endimión-

-Haber dejame verla- Serena le extiende la carta – haber que dice-

_Aperciable Príncipe Endimión:_

_Espero que al recibir esta misiva todo en la tierra este bien, y así mismo que todos gocen de buena salud._

_Me veo en la necesidad de comunicarme con ustedes por que mis queridas estrellas no se encuentran del todo bien, han caido en una profunda depresión y me temo que la cura para ella no se encuentra en nuestro planeta, si no en el suyo Alteza, por eso me atrevo a solicitarle que permita a mis estrellas regresar a la Tierra, por que es en el unico lugar donde podrían ser felices, espero que mi suplica sea escuchada. Sin más por el momento queda de usted la Princesa Kakyuu._

_P.D. Me permito agradecerle por todo a la Princesa de la Luna y mandarle una afectuoso abrazo, que se que usted le ara llegar._

-Valla con que deprimidos-

-Que piensas hacer amor?-

-No lo sé, tú que opinas?-

-Mira si aceptas se de dos personitas que seran sumamente felices-

-Quienes?-

-Mina y Amy, por que estan enamoradas de Yaten y Taiki respectivamente-

-Y que hay con Seiya?-

-No me digas que tienes celos de él-

-Yo? Celos… como crees?- desviando la mirada

-Yo creo que si tienes celos amor-

-…….Interpreta mi silencio-

-No entiendo por que te pones así, tu sabes que eres el unico hombre que existe para mí-le dice mientras lo abraza por la espalda

-Quieres que los invite?- Se giro para abrazarla

-Me gustaría mucho-con su mejor cara de cachorrito a medio morir

-Esta bien como tu quieras princesa-

-Gracia, muchas gracias-

-No me agradezcas, por que no te saldra gratis amor-decia mientras sonreia maliciosamente

-Y como cuanto me va a costar?- Siguiendole el juego

-Dejame lo pienso, mientras voy a contestarle a la princasa Kakyuu- Una vez escrita la carta la pone serca de la mariposa y esta se pierde en la noche.

------FIN DEL FLAH BACK--------

-Creo que debi cobrarte un poco más por este favor-

-Más, es que no fue suficiente tenerme secuestrada todo un fin de semana- decia completamente sonrojada

-No además yo no vi que te fuera muy desagradable princesa?-

-Darien!- Más roja que un tomate

En eso tres estrellas fugaces surcan el cielo y la azotea se cubre con una calida luz roja en la que se distingen tres figuras humanas.

-Por fin llegan, pense que no vendrian- decia Serena mientras corria a abrazar a los recien llegados.

-Pues ya estamos aquí bombón-

-Y cuanto tiempo piensan quedarse- pregunto Darien

-Nos que daremos el tiempo que la princesa Kakyuu y usted nos lo permitan Alteza- Dijo Seiya haciendo la debida reverencia.

-Entonces esta visita sera muy larga, por que la princesa Kakyuu me ha dicho que ustedes pueden quedarse para siempre aquí, si eso es lo que desean.-

-Eso es imposible la princesa no puede renunciar a su guardia o si?-

-Tienes razón Yaten, la princesa no puede renunciar a su guardia, por que esta se compone de personas con dones especiales, pero si puede sederla y designar a otra, y eso es lo que va a suceder si ustedes deciden quedarse aquí en la Tierra.-

-Espere un segundo Alteza, tengo entendido que las guardias, no pueden ser compuestas por más de diez personas y en la Tierra hay ocho Sailors y dos guardianes personales-

-En efecto pero esa es la guardia de la Princesa de la Luna-

-Entonces que se propone hace Alteza- pregunto un confundido Seiya

-Facil ustedes se convertiran en la guardia de la Tierra- Contesto Serena

-Entonces seremos la guardia de …-

-Si, Taiki serian la guardia personal de Darien, Que dicen aceptan?-

-"No creo que eso sea del agrado de Seiya, pero a mi me da la oportunidad de estar con ella"- Pensaban Taiki y Yaten (claro que Taiki pensaba en Amy y Yaten en Mina)

Taiki dio unos pasos al frente y se inco a los pies de Darien. –Yo si acepto Alteza "Perdón Seiya pero necesito estar cerca de Amy"-

-Yo tambien Alteza "perdoname Seiya pero no puedo estar lejos de Mina"- Dijo Yaten adoptando la misma posición de Taiki.

Serena vio la indecisión en el rostro de Seiya y se apresuro a preguntarle con la mejor de sus sonrisas- Y tu que dices Seiya?-

-Eh!... Yo tambien acepto Alteza- Uniéndose a sus hermanos "yo haría todo por estar cerca de ti bombón"-

En esos momentos una luz roja cubrió de nuevo la azotea

-Ya sabia yo que aceptarían-

-Princesa Kakyuu?- Seiya Taiki y Yaten se levantaron rapidamente para ver a la persona que hasta ese día habian jurado proteger-

-Mis queridas estrellas, las voy a extrañar mucho, pero se que esto es lo mejor para ustedes, es la unica forma de que sean felices- por el rostro de Kakyuu rodaron un par de lagrimas- Principe Endimión, Princesa Serenety, por favor cuiden mucho de mis queridas estrellas-

-No se preocupe Alteza, ellos van a estar bien- Dijo Darien haciendo una reverencia ante Kakyuu

-Bien ahora Seiya, Taiki, Yaten- los aludidos se sorprendieron, ya que la princesa Kakyuu jamas se habia referido a ellos por esos nombres –Por favor entréguenme sus estrellas de transformación-

-Pero Princesa si hacemos eso nos sera imposible recurrir a nuestros poderes para proteger al Príncipe-

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_

_HOLA!..._

_Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado,( bueno se vale soñar no? Jajajaja) No ya enserio gracias por desperdiciar su tiempo en mi historia que aunque no sea la mejor creanme que intento que les guste._

_Que va a pasar con los chicos, Como se van a transformar a partir de ahora? Pues eso lo sabremos en el proximo capitulo. (Y que dijeron nos va a delantar algo, pues no? Jajajaja que mala soy)._

_Mejor pasemos a los agradecimientos:_

_VAINILLA,Yo entiendo que a muchas personas les guste mas la pareja Sere-Seiya. Me alegra que mi historia te este gustando aunque sea un Sere-Darien, espero que sigas leyendo la historia, y me des tu opinión._

_En cuanto a lo de pervertidor de menores debo reconocer que a mi también me causo mucha gracia cuando lo escribí creí que seria una buena puntada, aunque aquí entre nos casi lo borro( que bueno que no lo hice)._

_Gracias por leer y dejar review, espero tus comentarios bye._

_SAILOR-DULCE: Que puedo decir estoy inspirada por eso he actualizado pronto (espero que siga así y que a la inspiración no le den ganas de tomar vacaciones),los deseos de mis lectores son ordenes (bueno en lo que se puede) así que vuala, ya aparecieron los guapísimos hermanos Kou, en cuanto a los picones de celos, tu lo has dicho Darien no puede querer más a Serena, pero espera un poco y veras como los celos estaran presentes cuando aparesca cierta personita del futuro. Espero que mi historia siga siendo de tu agrado y sigas haciendo llegar tus comentarios. _

_GABY BUNNY: Ya se que el primer capitulo esta algo aburrido y que repito muchas cosas que ya han salido en otras historias, me alegra que el segundo capitulo te gustara más espero que este no se quede atrás, en cuanto a lo del misterio pienso continuar con el un poco así que estate al pendiente,lamento tener que decirte que Seiya no se va a quedar con ninguna de las chicas ( aunque como un hombre como el no se puede quedar solito tengo preparada una sorpresita para su corazón). Ahora en cuanto a tu recomendación, solo permiteme terminar de transcribir el capitulo cuatro y la empiezo a leer OK! y claro te mando mis comentarios._

_Bueno ya esta se que algunos de ustedes son muy perspicaces y talvez con lo que les dije a las personitas que dejaron reviews saquen algunas conclusiones de hacia donde va la historia, si no es haci dejenme les dijo que lo que mi loca cabecita esta maquinando no lo han visto en ningun otro fic, así que por favor sigan leyendo._

_Hasta la proxima!_


	4. De Estrellas a Generales

-Pero Princesa si hacemos eso nos sera imposible recurrir a nuestros poderes para proteger al Príncipe-

-No se preocupen él se encargara de proveerles de algún medio de transformación, la estrella es el emblema de mi guardia y solo ella la puede portar- La Princesa Kakyuu extendió una de sus manos, el primero en entregar su estrella fue Yaten, seguido por Taiki

-Gracias, por esta oportunidad Princesa- dijeron ambos

Kakyuu les regalo una de sus mejores sonrisas, estaba feliz por ellos dos, sabia que así Yaten y Taiki serian felices, y eso la hacia inmensamente dichosa, por que ella solo deseaba su bienestar. Cuando fue el turno de Seiya para entregar la estrella Kakyuu, sintió que el corazón se le destrozaría, ella sabía perfectamente que el sería el unico que no sería del todo feliz.

-Gracias por todo Princesa- El era su guardian más sercano, por eso fue el unico que se despidio de ella con un abrazo, el cual ella devolvio, mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban un susurro escapo de los labios de la Princesa.

-Intenta ser feliz, sacala de tu corazón, amarla ahora es una traición- Seiya no dijo nada solo asintio y se separo de la Princesa, mientras en su mente las palabras hacian eco "amarla ahora es una traicion…, una traición…"

-Adios mis queridas estrellas, talvez algún día nos volvamos a ver, mientras tanto sean felices-

Ninguno de los tres hermanos pudo contener un par de lagrimas rebeldes que se empeñaron en surcar sus rostros, mientras aquella calida luz roja cubria todo el lugar y una solitaria estrella fugaz surcaba el cielo.Las lagrimas escaparon tambien de los ojos de Serena, al observaban aquella emotiva escena, y solo acerto a aprisionar más la mano que Darien le sostenia, lo que ocaciono que él le soltara la mano para cubrir sus hombros con su brazo derecho, mientras Serena hundía su rostro en el pecho de Darien. El silencio invadió el lugar por unos minutos mientras los cinco observaban como aquella estrella se perdia en el horizonte.

- Apartir de ahora esto les pertenece- Darien se acerco a sus nuevos guardianes y les entrego una rosa a cada uno de ellos, eran unas rosas de cristal (eran totalmente transparentes).

-Rosas?- Preguntaron incredulos los tres

-No las subestimen, ellas son posedoras de un gran poder-

-Y como las vamos a utilizar?-Pregunto Seiya

-Solo concentren su energía en ellas, así se fucionaran con su poder interior, que esperan inténtenlo-

Los tres obedecieron cerraron los ojos y concentrarón su energia en aquellas rosas, segundos después el lugar se cubrio con un resplandor dorado, cuando este desapareció dejo ver la nueva transformación de los hermanos Kou, los cuales llevaban un tipo de armadura (como la de Endimión pero en color gris) y una capa a juego con esta. Al abrir los ojos se percataron que las rosas habian cambiado de color(la de Taiki era de color blanco, la de Yaten amarilla, y la de Seiya roja), pero no así sus cuerpos

-No henos cambiado de forma Porque?- Pregunto curioso Yaten

-Eso se debe a que su poder ya no es despertado por el cristal de la Princesa Kakyuu, sino por el cristal dorado- Contesto Darien

-Eso quiere decir que nuestros poderes tambien han cambiado- Pregunto esta vez Taiki

-No del todo, pero eso solo lo sabremos con el tiempo-

-Y mientras tanto como nos defenderemos?- Esta vez fue el turno de Seiya para hablar

-Con esto les sera suficiente- Frente a cada uno se materializo una espada- Algun otra pregunta?-

-Supongo que tendremos un nombre no?- Pregunto de nuevo Taiki

-Claro Generales Maker, Healer, Fighter-

-Y un lider?- Tomo la palabra Yaten

-Quien lo era antes?-

-Yo Alteza-

-Bien General Fighter, que así siga siendo, ahora escuchenme bien su principal deber no es protegerme a mi si no a Serena-

-Pero Alteza, eso es traición- Ante el comentario de Yaten Darien lo miro fijamente por unos segundos para después hacer lo mismo con sus otros dos generales.

-Es una orden, la unica que van a recibir de mi, así que no esta a discusión, entendieron?-

- Sí- Fue la sencilla respuesta de los tres.

-Bien ahora vuelvan a la normalidad-

-Lo que usted mande Alteza- Hacen una reverencia y obedecen

-Otra cosa, dejen a un lado las formalidades, y solo llámenme Darien-

-Sera como usted dija- Darien frunció el ceño en señal de molestia – Perdón como tu dijas

-Así esta mejor Taiki-

Serena observo su reloj "Tenemos el tiempo justo para llegar al templo"-Es hora de irnos por que sino, no vamos a llegar- Todos se dirigen al auto de Darien.

-Y a donde vamos bom…-Seiya se interupio y en su mente resonó "es una traicion"- Serena-

-Seiya tu nunca me habias llamado así, Pasa algo?-

-Es que… no se si sea correcto, no quiero que se preste a malas interpretaciones- decia mientras subian al auto

-Verdad que a ti no te molesta Darien-

-No para nada princesa, "molestarme, no para nada, ahora solo falta que me lo crea"- Pone en marcha el auto y se adentran en la ciudad.

-Además Haruka tambien me dice así-

-"_Haruka tambien me dice así_, la diferencia es que Haruka no esta enamorada de ti princesa y este tipo sí, como me deje convencer…"-

- En ese caso, A donde vamos bombón?-

-Al Templo Hikawa- les dijo mientras volteaba para ver su reacción (ella hiba al frente junto a Darien)

-Yo no tengo interes de ir al templo me interesa más ir a a casa de …..-

-Es que Mina y las demás nos esperan en el templo, mejor dicho me esperan-

-Acaso no le dijiste que vendriamos bombón?-

-No, quise darles la sorpresa-

- "…………así ya me acorde", Cambiando de Tema que van a hacer ahora que viven en la tierra?-

-Lo que tu nos indiques, nuestra vida es tuya-

-NO,VUELVAS A DECIR ESO NUNCA SEIYA, USTEDES SON LOS UNICOS DUEÑOS DE SU VIDA!-

-Serena tiene razón, así que diganme que les gustaría hacer-

-A mi me gustaria volver a cantar, y a ustedes hermanos?-

-Yo estoy de acuerdo contigo Seiya-

-Yo tambien-

-Perfecto que no se diga más los Three Lights han regresado- decia una feliz Serena

-Y para cumplir con nuestro deber, estudiaremos otra vez con Serena y las demás "Así podre estar cerca de Amy"-

Darien ve a Taiki por el espejo retrovisor y le dice en un tono sarcastico- Para cumplir con su deber?...- pero es interrumpido por Serena.

-Si, como no?...- con el mismo tono sarcastico-Más bien para estar cerca de Amy, no Taiki?- Todos rien ante el comentario de Serena.

-Yo solo decia- totalmente sonrojado

-Esa es una idea excelente Taiki, así podre estar al lado de Mina-

-Sí suena perfecto, pero me temo que eso tendra que esperar-

-Por que Serena?- dijeron Taiki y Yaten al mismo tiempo.

-Por que acabamos de terminar el curso- dijo Serena mientras observaba muy divertida la cara de sus amigos los cuales hacian pucheros ante la noticia.-Pero no pongan esa cara, Jajaja, piensen que en estos momentos las chicas tendran más tiempo libre, cosa que ustedes sabran aprovechar, no es cierto?- les decia mientras les giñaba un ojo.

-"Sigues siendo tan hermosa"-……… - "_una traición_"-

-En ese caso talvez Amy quiera acompañarme a la biblioteca- A todos se les escurre una gota de la cabeza ante el comentario de Taiki.

-Conociendo a Amy, le va a gustar tu idea Taiki, aunque creo que hay lugares más romanticos-

-A mi me parece romantica la biblioteca-

-………-

-Tienen razón, que les parece un museo-

-…………-

-Esta bien, se aceptan sugerencias-

-Invitala a una velada astronomica-

-Y eso que es, Serena-

-Una reunion que hacen una vez por semana en el parque número 10, un grupo de personas que les gusta ver las estrellas-

-Suena interesante-

-Y después llevala a cenar-

- Y a mi que me recomiendas?-

-Mmmm, eso es un poco más difícil, ya que no es fácil sorprender a la Diosa del amor- Todos rien ante el comentario mientras en el templo Hikawa cierta personita tiene un ataque de estornudos.

-Ya en serio, a Mina le fascina ir a la feria, por que no la invitas y…-

-Disculpa Serena pero no crees que eso es muy simple-

-Sigues siendo muy desconfiado Yaten, temina de escucharme, invitala de noche a a la feria y declámatele en lo alto de la rueda de la fortuna-

-Sorprendente resultaste ser mejor cupido que Mina-Todos rien ante el comentario de Yaten.

-Ahora solo falta que funcione-

-Y funcionara Taiki, de eso no me cabe la menor duda-

-Por que tan segura bombón?-

-Digamos que conosco muy bien a mis amigas-

-Yo creo que con cualquier cosa les dirían que sí- Ante el comentario de Darien, Serena lo miro de tal forma que se le helo la sangre –"creo que cometi un error"

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Darien- Seiya recibio la misma mirada por parte de Serena- " Que bueno que las miradas no matan que si no…"

-Entonces le pedire a Amy, hoy mismo que sea mi novia-

-Y yo se lo pedire a Mina-

-Esta bien no me tomen en cuenta, al fin yo solo decia- Serena miro a Darien y a Seiya- "Ayudenme, por que si no…"-

-Pensandolo bien, Bombón conoce mejor que nadie a las chicas-

-Haber amor dinos porque quieres que se les declaren de esa forma-

-"Gracias Diosito". Lo que pasa es que hace algun tiempo…

---------------FLASH BACK----------

Una noche en el templo Hikawa

Lita se encontraba mirando a través de la ventana de la habitación de Rei el firmamento.

-En que piensas Lita-

-……-

-Lita!-

-Eh, que dijiste Amy-

-Te pregunte en que piensas-

-Nada importante, solo soñaba con la cita perfecta-

-Así, y cual es Lita- pregunto Mina

-Una cena a la orilla de un lago, a la luz de la luna llena-Todas suspiran

-Vaya Lita que romantico-comento Amy

-Y para ti Amy cual sería la cita perfecta-

-A mi me gustaría contemplar las estrellas con aquella persona especial para mi corazón-

-Y después de eso que te invite a cenar, que no sea tacaño-

-Jajajaja, Pues ahora que lo dices no seria mala idea Serena, dinos cual seria tu cita perfecta?-

-Ay, Amy mientras no sea un baile de mascaras que termine en una declaración de guerra, cualquier cosa esta bien-

-Creo que estas traumada con eso Serena-

-Si te hubiera pasado a ti tambien lo estarías Rei-

-Chicas, no pelen, mejor dinos Rei que te gustaría a ti-

-Yo me conformo con un paseo a la luz de la luna-

-Por que sera que no te creo, ya dinos la verdad-

- Es la verdad Mina- Todas la voltan a ver con reproche- Esta bien omiti el hecho de que el paseo lo quiero hacer en góndola por los canales de Venecia-

-Y tu helado de que lo quieres-

-Cállate Serena-

-Chicas, no pelen-

-Que no vez que ella empezo Amy-

-No es cierto, fuiste tú-

-No, tú-

-Cállense, que falto yo-

-Es cierto Mina pero si Rei quiere ir a Venecia, tu has de querer una declaración en la torre Eiffel, no?-dijo Lita

-Jajajajaja- Todas rien menos Mina

-Yo no le encuentro lo divertido chicas-

-Ya no te enojes y cuentanos- Pidio Serena

-Yo solo quiero que esa persona especial me confiese sus sentimientos en lo alto de la rueda de la fortuna, mientras la luna nos cubre con su luz-

---------------FIN DEL FLASH BACK-----------------

-Eso es con lo que sueñan mis amigas, por eso quería que se les declararan de esa manera-

-Dalo por hecho Serena- dijeron Yaten y Taiki al unísono.

-Oye bombón, como esta eso de un baile de mascaras que termine en una declaración de guerra?- La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Serena, mientras las imágenes de aquella terrible noche se le vinieron a la cabeza.

-Esa es una historia, muy larga. Que no tiene un final feliz- Darien miraba fugazmente a Serena mientras conducia.

-Estas bien amor- Serena solo asintio el nudo que se le habia formado en la garganta le impedia articular palabra.

-Si, no quieres hablar de eso lo entendemos-

Serena movio negativamente la cabeza un par de veces- No, creo que es mejor que lo sepan, "en especial tú Seiya"- Así empezó a contarles lo ocurrido en la destrucción del Milenio de Plata.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Tokio de Cristal Siglo XXX_

_Sala del Trono_

-NO PUEDO CREERLO………COMO SUCEDIÓ ESTO?-

-Endimión, gritando no se soluciona nada, tranquilizate por favor-

-QUE ME TRANQUILICE, COMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILICE SERENETY. ACABO DE DESCUBRIR QUE HE ESTADO CIEGO, POR QUE SOLO UN CIEGO NO VE LO QUE PASA EN SUS PROPIAS NARICES. DIME DESDE CUANDO PASA ESTO HE!- La Neo Reina Serenety solo bajo el rostro mientras de sus hermosos ojos celestes caian un par de lagrimas.

-…………-

-CONTESTAME, NO SIGAS MINTIENDO,……… POR LO MENOS MIRAME CUANDO TE ESTOY HABLANDO- La Reina no pudo soportarlo más por lo que se levanto del trono y salio de aquella habitación lo más rapido que le permitieron sus piernas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_

_Que les parecio he, a que no se esperaban este final, (ni yo misma me la puedo creer), Endimión gritandole a Serenety, algo grave a de estar ocurriendo pero que serea, Tendra algo que ver Seiya en esto, acaso el General Fighter y la NeoReina, tal vez algunas de estas dudas seran resueltas en el proximo capitulo, así que no se lo pueden perder. Y Por favor no se olviden de dejar review para saber si les esta gustando._

_Ahora los agradecimientos para los reviews del capitulo anterior:_

_VAINILLA: Yo tambien espero que la musa siga de mi lado para así poder actualizar pronto, sobre todo ahora que esto se esta poniendo bueno. Yo creo que todas las personas somos un poco posesivas y aunque no lo demostremos celamos lo que queremos, así que los celos de Darien son justificados no crees?.En verdad me alegra que la historia te guste, espero que este capitulo no se quede atrás y me hagas llegar tus comentarios sobre él._

_SAILOR-DULCE: Espero que este capitulo llene tus expectativas (intente extenderme un poco más), tengo el presentimiento de que así va a hacer. Me alegra mucho que las ideas que se le ocurren a mi loquita cabeza esten siendo de tu agrado y espero de todo corazón que así siga siendo(prometo que intentare no decepcionar a mis lectores). Espero que me dejes tu opinión sobre este capitulo y sigas brindándome tus consejos. Gracias._

_USAGIYADY: Primero que nada no me vayas a querer matar, esta historia ES Y SEGUIRA SIENDO UN DARIEN-SERENA. Ahora una vez aclarado el punto, te doy las gracias por leer mi historia, la cual espero que siga siendo de tu agrado, espero seguir contando con tus comentarios._

_NATALIA: No se si mi historia sea del todo genial, pero se hace lo que se puede, yo tambien comparto tu gusto por esta pareja y espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado. Tu no te me preocupes si como dijo arriba esta historia es un Dare-Sere, pero que seria de la historia sin un poquito de suspenso.Voy a hacer todo lo posible para no decepcionarte. Espero que este capitulo te gustara, espero tus comentarios._

_Bueno esos son todos los mensajes que recibi, a los que hayan leido y no quisieron, pudieron o supieron dejar reviews tambien les agradesco y espero que para la proxima si lo hagan, es que así me inspiro más jeje._

_Gracias a todos por su apoyo, les mando un beso y un abrazó, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, no se lo pueden perder OK! Bye………………_

10


	5. Entre lagrimas y Sentimientos

CAPITULO 5

_Ciudad de Tokio Siglo XX_

-Sintieron- pregunto la rubia sus tres acompañantes solo asintieron- Creo que haremos una visita a Cabeza de Bombón- Así las cuatro subieron a un convertible amarillo y se adentrarón en la ciudad.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Las lagrimas descendían de los ojos de Serena mientras relataba lo ocurrido- Yo…, yo… no pude…soportar verlos a todos muertos……- las lagrimas no le permitieron continuar, Seiya, Taiki y Yaten no concebían lo que acababan de escuchar, ellos conocían lo poderosa que era Serena, una pregunta se formaba en su mente, pero ninguno se atrevía a hacerla. Hasta que Seiya rompio el silencio

-Pero que paso contigo bombón?-

Serena no artículo respuesta alguna solo se llevo las manos a la cara, mientras sus sollozos llenaron el interior del vehículo. Darien no soporto esa situación por más tiempo, por lo que se detuvo y atrajo a Serena hacia él.

-Tranquila princesa, todo esta bien, yo estoy aquí contigo, al igual que las chicas y ninguno de nosotros te va a dejar- Decia mientras acariciaba su larga cabellera. Despues de un par de minutos Serena recupero la calma por lo que siguieron su camino. El silencio invadio el lugar hasta que Serena tomo de nuevo la palabra.

-Yo- Todos voltearon a verla

-Esta bien, no tienes por que decirnos- Se apresuro a decir Seiya, algo le decia que lo mejor era no saberlo

-Yo……me quite la vida….-

Aquella confesión les helo la sangre, nunca ni en sus más locos sueños hubieran concebido la idea de Serena quitándose la vida.

-"Bombón…."-

-Después de eso mi madre……-(termino de contar la historia que ya sabemos)

-Ahora comprendo la desesperación que sentiste al ver morir a las chicas en la batalla contra Galaxia y el dolor al descubrir que Darien también había sido atacado- Comento Taiki

-Era como si todo se repitiera, fueron momentos muy difíciles, para mi – Tomo un pañuelo desechable y limpio su rostro, en segundos la sonrisa regreso a su rostro- Pero eso ya esta en el pasado y hay debe quedarse "Eso Serena sonrie, para que no te pregunten nada más"-

-"Esa sonrisa es sincera bombón?-

-"Tal vez a ellos los engañes pero a mi no princesa, yo se que por más que lo intentes esas heridas no terminan de cerrar, como quisiera poder borrarte esas heridas del alma"-

-Miren ya estamos cerca, Uy! Que emocion ya quiero ver la cara de las chicas cuando los vean-

-"Parece que ya se le olvido lo que estabamos platicando, así es mejor, pero no deja de preocuparme la forma en que Seiya la ve, eso puede traer problemas"-Pensaba Yaten –"Que cara pondra Mina cuando me vea?-

-"Yo no creo que te olvidaras de todo tan rapido Serena, no se por que presiento que es algo que siempre te acompañara, Seiya podrias ser menos obvió derramas miel al ver a Serena- Pensaba Taiki- "Como reaccionara Amy cuando me vea?-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras en el Templo Hikawa

-Es una sorpresa que esten aquí- Decia Rei mientras servia un poco de té para sus nuevas invitadas

-No te emociones tanto que no es una visita social- Dijo la rubia

-Haruka, no seas descortes- decia una chica de cabellos aqua marina –no le hagas caso Rei-

-Bueno y que los trae por aquí entonces- Dijo un poco confundida Mina

-Sentimos una energía extraña serca de los principe y…-Setsuna no pudo terminar la frase por que Hotaru la interumpio

Tres estrellas han caido del cielo, su resplandor ahora cubre ahora a la Tierra y a la Luna-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Ahora como las chicas no saben que estan aquí, que les parece si Darien y yo nos adelantamos, yo entro a hablar con las chicas y ustedes alcanzan a Darien en el partio del templo?-

-Claro bombón-

Y así Darien y Serena comenzaron a subir las escaleras del templo tomados de la mano mientras Taiki, Yaten y Seiya esperaban recargados en el Auto.

-Ya basta Seiya-

-De que hablas Yaten-

-No te hagas Seiya, sabes a lo que me refiero, por lo menos intenta disimular un poco-

-Yo….-

-Yaten tiene razón Seiya, creo que hasta ella noto como la mirabas, trata de sacarla de tu corazón-

-Es que no puedo-

-Pues debes hacerlo, por que ahora lo que sientes se llama traición- dijo Yaten

-Además ella ama a otra persona si no solo observa la esecena que tienes enfrente-

Seiya elevo la mirada para toparse con algo que le rompió el corazón, mientras en su mente resonaban las palabras _"Intenta ser feliz, sacala de tu corazón, amarla ahora es una traición …… una traición"_

**Con Serena y Darien**

-Pasa algo verdad amor?-

-No, princesa para nada-

-No me mientas, te conozco muy bien, "Estas celoso"-

-En verdad no tengo nada "Por que no simple mente le dices que te mueres de celos"-

Justo en ese momento llegaron a lo alto de la escalera. Serena se acerco más a Darien y le dijo -Te amo Darien, eres mi vida entera, grabate esto muy bien, _nadie absolutamente nadie podra sacarte de aquí-_dijo mientras ponia la mano que el le sostenia a la altura de su corazón. Darien contemplo en los hermosos ojos de Serena la sinceridad de aquellas palabras, rodeo con su brazo derecho la cintura de ella y la acerca más a él.

-Yo tambien te amo Serena- y sin más que decir la beso. Pero no pudo evitar entre abrir los ojos para mirar la reacción en la cara de Seiya.

Con Taiki, Yaten y Seiya.

-Te queda alguna duda- Pregunto Yaten

-No, ninguna-

-Entonces vamos ya es hora-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Ya llegué- decia Serena mientras entraba en la habitación – Que hacen ustedes aquí?-pregunto al ver a Haruka y las demás.

-Que educación cabeza de bombón-ante el comentario de Serena se disculpo y saludo como es debido-

-Despues de todo me alegra que esten aquí, así es mejor-

-A que te refieres Serena- Pregunto Michiru

-En lugar de decircelos por que no me acompañan todos al patio les tengo una sorpresa-

-De que se trata Serena-

-No seas impaciente Mina-

-Pues vamos anden vamos- decias una feliz Mina mientras arrastraba (literalmente) a todas rumbo al patio

Al llegar al patio pudieron distinguir que Darien se encontraba de pie al final de la Escalera (justo en el lugar donde lo dejo Serena después del beso)

-Ay, Creimos que era algo importante no se que te habias encontrado con Yaten y lo habias traido contigo-Todos voltearon a verla y gritaron -MINA!-

-Pues deseo concedido-

Se escucho una voz detrás de Darien y en seguida aparecieron tres figuras, las cuales fueron inmediatamente reconocidas por todos los presentes. Mina se echo a correr a los brazos de Yaten, mientras las lagrimas caian de sus ojos.

-Yaten en verdad estas aquí- decia mientras lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas a lo cual el respondio de la misma forma y le susurro al oido.

-Sí, Mina y esta vez es para quedarme contigo para siempre- lo que hizo que Mina se sonrojara.

Las demás no podian salir de su asombro, Serena que estaba a un lado de Amy le dijo por lo bajo –Y tu que estas esperando, ve a recibir a Taiki-y le dio un ligero empujon, por el cual Amy perdio un poco el miedo y se dejo ir a los brazos de Taiki. Este la recibio con un gran abrazo, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

-Cabeza de bombón?-Serena fingio no haber escuchado a Haruka y fue junto Darien – Bien si tu no vas a darme una explicación alguien más lo hará- La mirada de Haruka se poso sobre Seiya- Haber tú dime que hacen ustedes aquí?-

-Tu Tan Cordial como siempre verdad Haruka?-

-Si, no me quieres contestar por las buenas, lo harás por las malas –

-No se supone que quedamos como amigos?- Dijo Rei para intentar tranquilizar el ambiente

-Si quieres pelea, la tendras-

-Vamos por que no se tranquilizan- Pidio Darien –Por que no mejor entramos y platicamos-

-No tiene caso amor, de todas formas van a pelear, es demasiada su terquedad-

-Tu y yo solos Kou, te parece?-

-Claro, Tenou-

-En ese entonces- saca su pluma de transformación-¡ POR EL PODER ESTELAR DEL PLANETA URANO TRANSFORMACION, que esperas transformate-

Por toda respuesta Seiya saco una rosa roja concentro su energia y al instante su nueva transformación fue revelada ante la atonita mirada de las guardinas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Tokio de Cristal Siglo XXX Jardines Reales _

La Reina se dejo caer una de las bancas de aquel precioso jardin, se sentia destrozada y un dolor que no habia sentido por años se apodero de su ser, las lagrimas no habian cesado de caer desde que saliera de la sala del trono.

-Si ya se que hice mal….ahhhh, pero no me arrepiento….ahhhh, si fuera necesario lo volveria hacer ahhhh-

Una linda jovencita de cabellos rosados amarrados en dos coletas, de aproximadamente 16 añoa, se a serco a la Reina, en sus ojos tambien habia lagrimas.

- Madre- dijo en un suave murmullo, pero fue suficiente para que la Reina se diera cuenta de su presencia, seco un poco sus lagrimas y volteo a ver a su adorada hija.

- Pequeña Dama- Ante la mirada y palabras de su madre la joven se cubrio la cara con las manos y se dejo caer en el pasto mientras, recargaba su cabeza en las rodillas maternas, mientras la reina le rodeaba con sus brazos.

-Lo siento mi niña, lo siento tanto- La joven no contesto sólo se undio mas en las piernas de su madre y lloro como nunca antes lo habia hecho- Como quisiera que esto no fuera así, tu padre tiene razón yo soy la unica culpable de esto mi niña-Una de las manos de la Reina se deslizaba por la larga cabellera rosada, mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a surcar su rostro.

Aquella escena era contemplada a lo lejos por un hombre de larga y obscura cabellera –No Serena, el unico culpable he sido yo, pero esta vez no voy a cometer el mismo error, no voy a reanunciar a lo que habita en mi corazón-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Sala Del Trono_

Cuanto tiempo habia pasado desde que ella saliera de esa habitación, cinco minutos, tal vez diez? No claro que no habian pasado alrededor de seis horas, lo que antes habia sido iluminado por la luz del sol, ahora se encontraba cubierto por la penumbra de la noche, la luna brillaba en lo alto del firmamento, más su luz desprendía tristeza, tanta que invitaba al cielo nocturno a llorar con ella.

-Como pude gritarle de esa manera, en que diablos estaba pensando-Paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación intentando aclarar sus pensamientos, cuando la puerta se abrio y dejo ver una silueta por demas conocida para sus ojos. La silueta dio un par de pasos para adentrarse en la habitación y cerro tras de si la puerta, regresando todo a la penumbra.

-Estas más tranquilo amor- No hubo respuesta por parte del Rey-Veo que no, en ese caso voy a pedir que traigan aquí tu cena- De los ojos de la Reina cayeron un par de lagrimas, mientras regresaba sobre sus pasos, estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta cuando sintio que la mano de el la tomaba por la muñeca.

-Perdoname Serena- Le dijo mientras jalaba de su brazo para atraerla hacia él, no distinguía sus faciones por la falta de luz, pero sabia de ante mano que lloraba, por lo que con su mano le limpio el rostro- perdoname yo…-

No pudo seguir hablando pues uno de los finos dedos de la Reina se poso sobre sus labios.

-Shhhh, no dijas nada, no hace falta amor- Ante tales acciones el solo pudo abrazarla con fuerza, mientras la cabeza de ella se hundía en su percho, y de los ojos de ambos derramaban lagrimas de frustración e impotencia.

Mientras tanto en el comedor, se encontraban ya reunidos la mayoria de los comensales solo faltaban los miembros de la familia real y el General Fighter, el cual no habia aparecido en palacio desde la mañana de aquel día. ( la mesa se distribuye de la siguente manera Serena y Darien en la cabecera, al lado de Serena estan Seiya, Amy, Yaten, Nicolás, Lita, Haruka, Hotaru, Luna del lado de Darien estan, Rini, Taiki, Mina, Rei, Andrew, Michiru , Setsuna, Artemis y Diana)

-Que lugar creen que quede vacio esta noche, el que esta al lado de Serena o el que esta al lado de Darien-

-MINA!-

-Solo era una pregunta Rei, no es para que te pongas así-

-Lo siento es solo que lo que ocurre es bastante grave, como para que lo tomes a tan a la ligera-

-Aunque lo que dice Mina es cierto Rei, quien sabe si esta mesa vuelva ha estar completa-Comento con un aire de amargura Amy.

-Esto tiene que ser una confusión, nada de esto puede ser verdad- Ante este comentario, Haruka se puso abruptamente de pie mientras golpeaba la mesa para decir

-Pues no lo es Yaten y todo por la culpa de tu hermano,si lo tuviera enfrente de mi lo mataría con mis propias manos-

-Haruka, por favor tranquilízate- Ante aquella voz Haruka volvio a tomar a siento, seguido por los recien llegados, mientras el comedor quedaba en absoluto silencio.La reina levanto su mano izquierda y una joven se acerco hasta ella-Por favor Marie has que, retiren los pustos de la Pequeña Dama y del General Fighter, ninguno de los dos cenaran con nosotros esta noche-

-Como ordene Majestad- Otras personas entraron en la habitación para levantar los puestos.Al terminar volvieron a quedar unicamente los reyes, los guardianes y Marie en el comedor.-Empiezo a servir Majestad- La reina solo asintio, pasaron un par de minutos mientras la mesa era servida, que para los guardianes parecieron horas, tenian mil preguntas en la cabeza y sabian que solo los Reyes tendrian las respuestas.

-Se le ofrece algo más majestad?-

-Sí Marie, encargate llevar la cena de la Pequeña Dama a su habitación y la del General Fighter al cuarto de musica por favor-

-Así lo haré, Majestad –

-Otra cosa, no quiero que nadie entre hasta que terminemos de cenar- Marie asintio – Ya puedes retirarte Marie gracias-

En cuanto la puerta se cerro detrás de Marie las miradas de todos se posaron en Serena y Darien, pero no nadie se atrevio a decir nada, hasta que Yaten rompio el silencio.

-Hablen de una vez nos tienen con el alma en un hilo, verdad que Seiya no los a traicionado de esa maner, que esto solo es un mal entendido?-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Aquel cuarto habia sido testigo de tantas cosas, de su desesperación cuando se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos por aquella pequeña , el sabia que nada de eso era correcto, cierto el amor nunca habia sido su fuerte pero que podia hacer, ese sentimiento ya no era como el que habia existido años atrás.

-Eso solo fue un capricho, me obsesione con Sere. Esto es amor- Tomo la guitarra que se encontraba en frente de el y dejo salir todos sus sentimientos en una cancion.

**_Mentiras son todas mentiras cosas que dice la gente,decir que este amor es prohibido_**

_**que tengo cuarenta y tu veinte.**_

**_Que yo soy otoño en tu vida y tu eres dulce primavera,no saben que guardo un verano_**

_**que cuando te miro te quema.**_

_**Cuarenta y veinte,cuarenta y veinte,es el amor lo que importa y nolo que diga la gente.**_

_**cuarenta y veinte,cuarenta y veinte,toma mi mano, camina conmigo,**_

_**mirando de frente**_

Lentamente abrio la puerta de aquel cuarto y se interno en el, su ocupante no se habia dado cuenta de que ya no estaba solo, aquella melodía que llenaba por completo la habitación impidio que el sonido de los pasos de ella fueran audibles para él, lo observo mientras aquella cancion le llegaba al alma.

**_No importa que a mi no me entiendan y que por lo bajo comenten que existe una gran diferencia,_**

_**que tengo cuarenta y tu veinte.**_

_**Que yo tengo muchas vivenciasy tu tienes tanta inocencia,no saben que nuestro secreto**_

_**es tu juventud y mi experiencia.**_

_**Cuarenta y veinte,cuarenta y veinte,es el amor lo que importa y nolo que diga la gente.**_

_**cuarenta y veinte,cuarenta y veinte,toma mi mano, camina conmigo,**_

_**mirando de frente**_

Las melodía fue sustituida por sollozos que provenian de sus espaldas, al voltar quedo impactado, nunca penso que después de lo sucedido esa mañana, ella estuviera ahí, la miro un segundo con incredulidad, mientras de los ojos color granate de ella se desprendian un sin fin de lagrimas.

-Perdoname, debi haber tenido más cuidado, si no fuera por mi ellos, no sabrian nada- No hubo respuesta solo sollozos y lagrimas-Te amo, y de alguna forma voy a demostrarlo-

-Es… verdad?-La miro confundido-lo que te grito mi padre, es verdad?- No podia evadir aquella pregunta, ni mucho menos mentirle, así que se armo de valor y simplemente contesto

-Sí- La vio directamente a los ojos, el dolor se reflejaba en ellos

-Entonces tambien es cierto…ahhh, que lo que amas de mi es su reflejo?-

-No, eso no es verdad, yo te amo a ti por quien eres, no por que te parezcas a ella-

-COMO NO QUIERES QUE ME PAREZCA A ELLA…… ES MI MADRE………-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA_

_Bien Mis queridos lectores espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, creo que ahora entienden lo que mi loca cabecita ha estando maquinando, a que esto no se lo esperaban verdad, Que pasara ahora? (Ni yo misma lo se con exactitud pero ya se me ocurrira algo). _

_Haber vamos con los agradecimientos:_

_USAGI YADI: Como veras separar a Serena y Darien simplemente haria que esta historia no tuviera sentido, así que ellos se quedan juntitos._

_SATORI: Siento que este no sea un Sere-Seiya, pero se hace lo que se puede, espero que esto no impida que leas esta historia._

_DANYSEREN: No te preocupes larelacion entre Darien y los hermanos Kou, no va hacer tan formal, eso solo era para dejar bases para cosas que van a pasar._

_COSITAS+COSITAS: Como veras los problemas, si son la Pequeña Dama (que intuición), claro que Sere no engañaría a Dare._

_GABY BUNNY: Espero que te guste el rumbo que esta tomando la historia y que sigas apoyandome con tus comentarios._

_VAINILLA: Matar a Seiya si es muy alocado, sobre todo por que como ya te diste cuenta lo necesito con vida. Espero que no quieras matarme después de leer este capitulo. En cuanto a lo de buena escritora no se digamos que soy aficionada._

_SAILOR-DULCE: Ya se que los capitulos no son muy largos pero hay que tomar en cuenta que he actualizado muy rapido, así que eso lo compensa un poco no crees._

_SENSHIVISA: Ya ves como no es un triangulo amoroso, esta vez te fallo, a que esto no te lo esperabas._

_Gracias a todos por sus felicitaciones y comentarios, espero que la historia siga siendo de su agrado y que me hagan haciendo llegar sus comentarios, recomendaciones o críticas. Les mando un beso…... nos vemos en el capitulo seis._

_A por cierto la canción es "40 y 20" y la canta Jose Jose._


	6. Me Amas?

CAPITULO 6 ME AMAS?

Tokio de Cristal Siglo XXX

Comedor Real

- Yaten, este no es ni el momento, ni el lugar para hablar sobre el tema- le recrimino Taiki

-Dejalo Taiki, esta en su derecho de preguntar, como todos ustedes-

-Pero, Serena-

-Lo que escucharon hoy en la mañana es verdad, Seiya y Rini…-

-Desde cuando lo sabes Serena- Pregunto Mina

-Hace más de un seis meses que sospechaba que mi hija estaba enamorada de él-

-Y que va a suceder ahora Darien?-

-No lo se- suspiro-Rini esta destrozada ….-

-Y como no después de lo que le dijiste….-

--------------FLASH BACK------------

Era una soleada mañana de finales de Julio, una linda jovencita de largos y rosados cabellos paseaba por los jardines del palacio, estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que un hombre de cabellos cual ebano, seguia muy de cerca sus pasos.

-En que estas pensando, preciosa?- Ante aquella voz, la joven se sobresalto tanto que dio un pequeño grito.

-Seiya, me asustaste-

-No fue mi intencion yo solo quería aprovechar que nadie nos ve para pedirte mi regalo-

-Regalo, que acaso hoy es tu cumpleaños-dijo con un tono sarcastico la joven

-No me dijas que ya se te olvido, Creo que me tengo que conseguir una novia que si se acuerde de mi- dijo con fingido enojo

-O que pueda pasar tiempo contigo, sin tener que esconderse hasta de su sombra- Dijo con un poco de tristeza

-Oye pequeña te he dicho que te amo-

-No hoy no me lo has dicho-

-Pues te amo y mucho- le dijo mientras la atraía hacia el

-Y yo a ti, Seiya- lentamente el acerco su rostro al de ella y le robo un dulce y tierno beso.

En un corredor cercano a los jardines una mujer de rubios cabellos y un apuesto caballero caminaban tomados de la mano, mientras conversaban amenamente

-Estas segura que es una buena idea-

-Claro amor apoco Seiya no es el más sercano de tus guardianes-

-Si, pero de eso a que sea la guardia personal de Rini, Serena no crees que estas exagerando-

-Yo se que Hotaru y Diana la acompañan a todas partes pero estaría más a gusto si alguno de los chicos la estuviera cuidando y que mejor que el lider de tu guardia por favor Darien-Decia mientras ponia su mejor cara de cachorrito a medio morir.

-Esta bien, quien puede negarte algo he! Amor ,"esta comprobado que yo no"-

-Gracias amor, gracias "espero no equivocarme, Dios todo por la felicidad de mi niña"

-Ya sabes que te va a costar verdad?-Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Tu no cambias, sigues siendo el mismo coqueto de siempre Darien- decia mientras los colores se le subian al rostro.

-Ven vamos al jardin, a estas horas no hay nadie-

-Darien!-

Al llegar al los jardines fueron testigos de una conversación que les paralizo el corazón , mintras los ojos del Rey no daban credito a lo que veian.

-Oye pequeña te he dicho que te amo-

-No hoy no me lo has dicho-

-Pues te amo y mucho- le dijo mientras la atraía hacia el

-Y yo a ti, Seiya- lentamente el acerco su rostro al de ella y le robo un dulce y tierno beso.

-SERENETY CHIBA!- Aquel grito desperto a la pareja, del sueño en que se encontraban.

-Pa….Padre- Decia una asustada jovencita, en sus 17 años de vida nunca habia oido a su padre llamarla de ese modo, solo su madre cuando la reprendia le llamaba así.- Yo…-Pero su acompañante se adelanto a tomar la palabra.

-Darien yo puedo explicarte-

-EXPLICARME, QUE, LA FORMA EN QUE ENREDASTE A MI HIJA… ESO VAS A EXPLICARME –

-Amor tranquilizate, por favor-

-TU, SERENETY ME PIDES CALMA, QUE NO TE DAS CUANTA QUE ES LO QUE ESTA PASANDO,- una idea fugaz cruzo por la mente del rey- O ES QUE ACASO LO SABIAS, ERA POR ESO QUE LO QUERIAS COMO SU GUARDIAN, ESTO ES SOLAMENTE TU CULPA-

Para esos momentos la mayoria de los guardianes se encontraban en los jardines, los gritos del rey los habian sacado de sus ocupaciones.Al igual que a los guardias y a parte del personal de servicio.

-Endimión, estas ocacionando un escandalo, por que no lo hablamos en otra parte- Al escuchar la forma en que su esposa le habia hablado, el rey cayo en la cuanta de que ya no estaban solos, recorrio con la mirada el lugar y observo a todos los guardianes, y a unas 40 personas más, por lo que bajo el tono de voz

- Esto lo resolveremos en la sala del trono, tienen diez minutos para estar allí- Después de esas palabras abandono el jardin.

-Por favor vuelvan a sus ocupaciones- Los guardias y el personal de servicio abandonaron inmediatamente el jardin. Rei se apresuro a llegar junto a Serena.

-Que sucedió aquí Sere, Por que Darien esta tan molesto?-

-Rei, por favor ahora no- Rei solo asintio- Ahora Seiya, Rini, es mejor que vayamos antes de que se moleste más-

-Madre yo…-

-No digas nada mi pequeña, no hace falta-

-Entonces si lo sabias- Rini bajo la mirada, no podia enfrentarse con la de su madre, la Reina se acerco a su hija y levantandole la barbilla le dijo

-Soy tu madre, nunca nadie te va a llegar a conocer tan bien como lo hago yo- las lagrimas se hicieron presentes en los aquellos ojos color granate.-No llores mi niña, yo estoy aquí contigo- Tomo la mano de su hija y se perdieron por uno de los pasillos del palacio.

-Seiya hermano que ha pasado, por que Darien esta tan molesto-

-Yo debo alcanzarlas lo siento Taiki, luego les explico- Y procedio a seguir los pasos de las damas.

-No, se ustedes pero yo voy a la sala del trono-

-Pero Mina, para que si no vas a poder entrar-

-Eso ya lo se Rei, pero con lo molesto que esta Darien de seguro, sus gritos se escuchan a través de la puerta-

-Vaya Mina por fin descubriste para que sirve el cerebro- Mina prefirio ignorar el comentario de Rei y dio unos pasos rumbo al interior del palacio, de pronto se giro y dijo.

-Me acompañan o piensan quedarse con la duda- Todos se vieron entre si y empezaron a seguir a Mina, pero las dos amigas mas cercanas de la joven princesa se quedaron un poco atrás del grupo.

- Crees que ya lo sepan Hotaru-

-Me temo que si, y por lo que alcance a escuchar, la reina lo sabia desde antes-

El rey abrio las puetas de aquella habitación, camino por el largo corredor que separaba la puerta de aquellos sillones de alto respaldo. Estaban elaborados en el más transparente cristal, el de la derecha tenia tallado en el respaldo una media luna dorada, la insignia que representaba a aquella mujer a la que él amaba, el de la izquierda era adornado por el tallado de una rosa en color carmín, el cual lo representaba a él y al lado de este se encontraba un tercer sillón, el cual era adornado por la media luna en la que reposaba la rosa color carmín, este pertenecía a su mas grande tesoro, aquella personita por la que hubiera renunciado a todo con tal de verla feliz, su pequeña y adorada niña.

Llego hasta su puesto y se dispuso a esperar sentado, a que llegaran las dueñas de aquellos asientos que estaban a sus lados. La primera en aparecer fue la Reina la cual al ver a su esposo sentado en el trono, comprendio que ella debia hacer lo mismo, y que aquella platica, no seria entre, Serena, Darien, Seiya y Rini. Sino entre los miembros de la familia real y uno de los guardianes. Se acerco hasta el trono, al verla el rey se puso de pie mientras ella tomaba asiento, para después volver a su posición inicial, una vez sentada la reina extendio su mano izquierda, pero no encontro lo que buscaba, por lo que la llevo a su regazo junto con su otra mano.

Una vez que la reina estuvo sentada al lado del rey, la joven princesa aparecio en el umbral, la esena ante sus ojos era nueva, en todo el tiempo en que sus padres habian reinado, el siempre tomaba la mano izquierda de ella, al estar en aquel salón. Dicho acto solo demostraba la furia que el rey guardaba en su interior.

Se encamino a su respectivo asiento y al estar a la par de los reyes hizo una reverencia, gesto que solo llevaba a cabo cuando alguien diferente a los guardianes se encontraba presente. El rey hizo un ademan con la mano y la princesa tomo asiento a su lado, mientras bajaba la mirada. Un segundo después Seiya entro a la habitación ataviado con su traje de general, cerrando tras de si las puertas de aquel salon. Camino hasta quedar en frente de los tres tronos e hizo la debida reverencia.

-Majestad, yo necesito explicarle….-

-NO TU SOLO TE VAS A LIMITAR A CONTESTARME- por la mente de Seiya, pasban todas las posibles preguntas que el rey le podria hacer y al llegar a una el temor se apropio de su ser.

-"preguntame lo que sea Darien menos, eso"- El rey parecio leer sus pensamientos y se apresuro a preguntar

-YA LE DIJISTE POR QUE ERES EL UNICO DE MIS GUARDIANES QUE NO SEA CASADO?-La reina se llevo las manos al pecho, entendia perfectamente a donde queria llegar su esposo y eso le angustiaba por que sabia que heriría a su hija en lo más profundo de su alma.

-No- fue la sencilla respuesta del general

-PUES DICELO- Aquella era una pregunta que rondaba la mente de la joven princesa desde hacia mucho tiempo ya , pero nunca habia reunido el valor para hacerla, algo en su interior le decia que no saber era lo mejor. Inexplicablemente una angustia se apodero de su pecho, y las lagrimas hasta ahora retenidas comenzaron a notarse en sus mejillas.

-Yo…-

-DICELO, O PREFIERES QUE LO HAGA YO…-

-Rini, yo……-

-VAMOS DILE QUE LA RAZON NO ES OTRA MAS QUE EL AMOR NO CORRESPONDIDO DE UNA MUJER- Los ojos de Rini abandonaron súbitamente el suelo, para ver la reaccion en la cara de Seiya.

-"Tranquila, tu sabias que no podias ser la primera mujer en ocupar su corazón, pero si puedes ser la ultima"-

-Yo no lo voy a negar…-

-PERFECTO, ENTONCES DILE EL NOMBRE DE ESA MUJER O ES QUE ACASO TIENES MIEDO-

-Esto no es un juego Darien, dejame hablar con ella un momento, dejame explicarselo…-

-EXPLICARLE QUE? QUE SI TE FIGASTE EN ELLA ES POR SU PARECIDO CON AQUELLA MUJER-

-No sigas, piensa las cosas antes de hablar Darien…-

-PENSAR ESO DEBISTE HACER TU ANTES DE INTENTAR SUSTITUIR A SERENA CON SU HIJA-

No eso era demasiado, para ser verdad, no podia serlo o si?

-NO, NO ,NO, ESO NO ES VERDAD- Las lagrimas surcaban su bello rostro, mientras que su mente repetia una y otra ves -_"TE FIGASTE EN ELLA ES POR SU PARECIDO CON AQUELLA MUJER"- _No pudo soporter estar más tiempo en ese lugar, por lo que se puso de pie y se dirigio a la puerta, su padre hiba a detenerla pero, la mano de su mujer lo tomo del brazo e impidio que lo hiciera. Seiya tambien intento detenerla pero ella no se lo permitio –DEJAME, NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARME, TE ODIO, TE ODIO- y con esas palabras salio a toda prisa de la habitación.

-Seiya, por favor retirate, ya no hace falta que estes aquí- Seiya solo asintio y se retiro del lugar-"Darien que has hecho"-

El silencio invadio el lugar hasta que Darien Estallo de nuevo esta vez contra Serena.

-NO PUEDO CREERLO………COMO SUCEDIÓ ESTO?-

-Endimión, gritando no se soluciona nada, tranquilizate por favor-

-QUE ME TRANQUILICE, COMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILICE SERENETY. ACABO DE DESCUBRIR QUE HE ESTADO CIEGO, POR QUE SOLO UN CIEGO NO VE LO QUE PASA EN SUS PROPIAS NARICES. DIME DESDE CUANDO PASA ESTO HE!- La Neo Reina Serenety solo bajo el rostro mientras de sus hermosos ojos celestes caian un par de lagrimas.

-…………-

-CONTESTAME, NO SIGAS MINTIENDO,……… POR LO MENOS MIRAME CUANDO TE ESTOY HABLANDO- La Reina no pudo soportarlo más por lo que se levanto del trono y salio de aquella habitación lo más rapido que le permitieron sus piernas.

----------FIN DEL FLASH BACK----------------

-Veo que aun sigues espiando las conversaciones de los demas Mina-

-Como evitarlo si tus gritos llegaban hasta la cocina-

-Que es lo que realmente los preocupa?-la pregunta de amy los puso a reflexionar, fue Darien el que se dispuso a contestar

-Me aterra pensar que sus sentimientos se deben a su parecido con Serena-

-Y si no fuera así, que a harias?- volvio a preguntar Amy

-Si estuviera totalmente seguro que la ama por quien es, no me opondría, pero como llegar a saberlo-

-Tal vez exista una forma Majestad-

-Setsuna por favor estamos en confianza-

-Vamos Setsu, dinos cual es- Pidio una ansiosa Serena

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de musica

Aquellas palabras lo lastimaron, pero el dolor que le causaron no se podia comparar con el que se reflejaba en los ojos de aquella jovencita, que lloraba desconsoladamente frente a él, haciendo que cada lagrima se le clavara en el alma, mientras las palabras se negaban a salir de su garganta. Necesitaba proveerle consuelo y lo unico que acerto a hacer fue roderala con sus brazos y atraerla fuertemente hacia él.Dicho gesto sorprendio a la joven durante una fracción de segundo, pero después respondio con la misma intensidad a el abrazo de él.

-Ya no llores preciosa, me parte el alma verte así- por toda respuesta la joven se aferro mas a el abrazo y hundio su cabeza en el pecho masculino, minutos mas tarde la calma volvio a su cuerpo –Ven vamos a sentarnos- la condujo a un espacioso sofá, que se encontraba al fondo de la habitación (justo frente a la puerta).

Una vez que ambos se encontraron sentados ella volvio a abrazarse contra de la misma forma que lo habia hecho antes, mientras el le acariciaba su larga y rosada cabellera, un susurro escapo de sus labios –Te amo Rini, te amo tanto-

-MENTIRA-grito la joven y en un rapido movimiento volvio a quedar de pie-DEJA DE MENTIRME, POR UNA VEZ EN LA VIDA HABLAME CON LA VERDAD-Se giro para dirigirse a la puerta pero el fue más rapido, la tomo por la muñecay la jalo hacia él, aquel rapido e inesperado movimiento hizo que la joven perdiera el equilibrio y cayera en el regaso de su acompañante, el cual acerco sus labios a uno de los oidos de la joven y le susurro.

-Esa mi preciosa, princesita es la verdad-Ante tales acciones el rostro de la joven se torno color carmín –De que forma tengo que probarte que te amo con toda mi alma, los labios de el desendieron por la mejilla de la joven hasta rozar los de ella cubriendolos con un suave y teierno beso.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_

_Espero que este capitulo, aclarar todas las dudas que tenian, por fin esta historia comienza a tomar el rumbo que quería, en el siguiente capitulo llamado "LA PRUEBA" dare a conocer la idea de Setsuna aun que creo, que algunos de ustedes ya se estaran imaginando de que se trata._

_Haber hora de los agradecimientos:_

_COSITAS + COSITAS: Espero que con este capitulo las dudas que tenias quedaran en el pasad, la verdad es que Darien solo quiere el bienestar de su hija y teme que los sentimientos de Seiya solo sean por el parecido, tanto disico como emocional que tiene Rini con Serena. Gracias por alagar de esa manera mi trabajo, me alegra mucho que te guste la redaccion de los capitulos, en cuanto a su extención, que prefieren un capitulo largo cada semana o uno pequeño diario..., ahora que mencionas a tu terapeuta, no me podrias pasar su numero, porque eso de las actualizaciones anuales a mi tambien me esta causando problemas y mi terapeuta renuncio a mi caso, cuando le dije que estaba dispuesta a creear mi propia historia,(tu crees el muy feo me dijo esperame tantito y nunca regreso)._

_VAINILLA: Si yo se que acabar con seiya lo decias x decir, pero para que me voy a tomar yo la molestia de eliminarlo, si de eso se puede encergar muy bien Darien, No le veo el caso a desperdiciar energías, que muy bien puedo utilizar para pensar que es lo que va a pasar o para escribir. En cuanto a las pobres de Serena y Rini ya les ando consiguiendo terapeuta(si no me crees echale un ojo al agradecimiento de arriba), Riniva a recibir la atención necesaria para el trauma que acaba de experimentar y Serena bueno ella lo que necesita es una sesión para desahogar la angustia por que si no se nos va a morir. Gracias en verdad por considerarme buena escritora aficionada (o mejor dicho intento de) son comentarios como esos los que me mantienen pegada a la computadora tratando de que quede cada vez mejor._

_DANYSEREN: Me habia quedado clarisimo que ya le habias entendido, solo dos personitas me hicieron llegar pistas de que ya le habian captado a la trama de la historia. Tu crees que es muy a locado, es que quería escribir algo original ,pero sin separar a Dare y a Sere, por lo que no tenia la menor ideade como lograrl, así que el día que me decidi a publicar la historia, me vino a la cabeza la idea de que fácilmente Seiya se podía enamorar de Rini (por el parecido que tiene con Serena)y vuala he aquí la trama del fic.En verdad lamento que te qeudaras con ese mal sabor de boca, así que voy a empezar a mover mis neuronas, para escribir aunque sea un one shot o un sonfic en el que Seiya y Sere esten juntos.(Es una promesa y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, aun que no se cuanto tiempo me tome._

_Bien estos fueron los unicos comentarios que he recibido hasta el momento del cap 5, pero si llego a recibir más, los anexare a los agradecimientos el capitulo 6. En este momento son las cuatro cuarenta y cinco de la mañana, así que me voy directo a la cama.(que bueno que descanso los lunes q si no)._

_Los espero en el Capitulo 7 " LA PRUEBA"…bye_

_P.D Les mando un saludo especial a Sailor-Dulce, Gaby Bunny, Usagi Yady, Natalia, Satory, Senshivisa._

_Quienes siempre me dejan review, aunque en esta ocasión, tal vez por ser domingo no pudieron, pero que ya se que en cuanto vean la actualización van a leerla. Espero sus comentarios he!_


	7. La Prueba

CAPITULO 7 "LA PRUEBA"

Ciudad de Tokio Siglo XX

Habian pasado casi dos meses desde el regreso de los famosísimos Three Lights y las cosas no podian estar mejor, Yaten y Mina ya eran novios al igual que Taiki y Amy, todos sus amigos estaban felices por eso, por su parte Seiya empezaba a comprender que aunque ahora estuviera serca de Serena, no tenia ni la más minima oportunidad así que empezo a ocupar su tiempo libre en cosas más productivas que pensar en ella, fue así que en menos de tres semanas logro escribir las canciones suficientes para el nuevo disco, cosa que no agrado mucho a Yaten y Taiki quienes tenian que pasar el día componiendo los arreglos, cuando lo que en verdad querian era pasar el mayor tiempo posible con sus respectivas novias.

Primer dia de clases patio principal de la preparatoria Jubann, cuatro amigas se encontraban conversando amenamente

-No puedo creer que las vacaciones ya hayan terminado-,snif,snif

-MINA!-

-En el fondo piensan igual, bueno Amy lo piensa muy, pero muuuuuuuuuuuuyy en el fondo-

-Jajajaja, hay Mina, por que no vez por el lado positivo, ahora tendras a Yaten toda la mañana a tu lado-

-Eso espero Lita, por que no he podido pasar mucho tiempo con él, y el unico culpable es Seiya- La mirada de Mina refleja furia, mientras cierra su puño

-En eso si estoy de acuerdo contigo Mina, necesitamos buscarle otra terapia ocupacional a Seiya, por que la que ha tomado esta arruinando mi relacion con Taiki- dijo Amy en la misma posición que Mina

-Chicas, no creen que estan exagerando?-

-CLARO QUE NO LITA- gritaron a duo

-Yo solo decia-

-Jajajajajajajaja-Serena no podia contener la risa – Vamos...jaja…Chicas..jaja… no exageren-

-Claro como no eres tu la que sufre con su comportamiento-

- Vamos Mina no te pongas así, solo era un comentario-

-Pues ahorratelo, por que si lo piensas detenidamente, Seiya se comporta así, para no tener que verte al lado de Darien-

- Mmmmm… Pues si es así ya se lo que podemos hacer-

-Queeee?-Preguntaron con desesperación Mina y Amy

-Busquémosle una novia-

-Pues mientras no sea tu gemela, no creo que le interese- dijo divertida Amy

-Tengo una idea, digámosle a Setsuna que traiga a Rini del futuro, se la presentamos y todos felices y contentos-

-Jajajajajajaajaja- Todas reian divertidas ante la idea

-Hay….Mina…. ahora si me hiciste reir, como se te ocurre semejante idea, ya me imagino la cara que pondría Darien- De repente la imagen de Darien correteando a Seiya por toda la ciudad se apodero de la mente de las cuatro amigas

-jajajajajajajaja- Mientras reían tres hombres se acercaron a ellas

-Por que tanta risa bombon?- Al ver a Seiya las chicas solo acertaron a soltar una carcajada más fuerte, mientras de la cabeza de los recien llegados escuria una gota.

-Es…..que…..(tomando aire)……-

-Sigo sin entender-

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja- y así siguieron hasta que el timbre que anunciaba el inicio de las clases sono.

-Vamos que se nos hará tarde-dijo Yaten

-Ay… No… hoy no… hoy si me levante temprano-Dijo Mina al tiempo que tomaba la mano de Yaten y lo arrastraba hasta el salon, haciendo que a los demas se les escurriera una gota de la cabeza

-Creo que mejor los seguimos, no crees bombón?-

-Sip- y haci los cinco se adentraron en la escuela, mientras que eran observados a lo lejos por dos jovencitas

-Crees que esto funcione Ri…-

-No me llames así Di, sabes que nadie se debe enterar-

-Perdon-

-Solo espero que todo salga bien – un recuerdo vino a la mente de la joven

----------FLASH BACK---------------

-Van a tener que pasar por una prueba mi niña, pero yo estoy segura que todo saldra bien-

-De que se trata- pidio con voz temerosa

-Tendras que demostrar que sus sentimientos son por lo que llevas dentro-

-Como?-

-------------FIN DEL FLASH BACK------------------

La voz de su acopañante la saco de sus pensamientos-Vamos, no querrás llegar tarde –

-Ehh…! Si claro Di "Yo confio en ti, amor"-

Minutos después Salon de Clases

-Buenos dias Alumnos, mi nombre es Takeshi Kodama y durante este curso seré su profesor titular, me gustaría que nos conocieramos un poco mejor así que por que no se presentan y nos dicen algo sobre ustedes, haber empecemos con usted señorita:

-Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, tengo 17, Me gusta ir de compras, pasar tiempo con mis amigas, mis amigos y mi novio, no me gustan las zanahorias.-

-El siguiente por favor-

-Mi nombre es Seiya Kou y…- De inmediato las miradas de todo el salon se dirigieron a Seiya y los rumores no se hicieron esperar

_-En verdad es él , y ya viste atrás de el esta Taiki-_

_-Si y más atrás Yaten-_

_-Que envidia me dan las jóvenes con las que comparten banca-_

_-Que tal si mañana les ganamos el lugar-_

_-Esas es una idea sensacional-_

-Jovenes por favor guarden silencio, por favor joven Kou tome asiento, veamos quien sigue-

En el fondo del salon:

-"No tienen por que velo así, el es mio"-

-Tranquila amiga, relégate, no quiero que te de algo-

-Que me relage, como quieres que me relage, ya te diste cuenta de la forma en que lo miran-

-Ya te lo habian advertido-

-Perdon no puedo evitarlo, Di y otra cosa no medigas amiga hasta que regresemos tu y yo somos hermanas, que no se te olvide-

-Es que no me acostumbro, lo mejor hubiera sido no acompañarte-

-Por favor intentalo, te necesito a mi lado por eso insisti en que vinieras-

Así fueron pasando uno a uno hasta que solo faltaban dos jóvenes, ambas tenian el cabello obscuro y unos preciosos ojos color verde, por el parecido se podía pensar que eran gemelas, lo unico que las diferenciaba era el largo del cabello la primera lo llevaba amarrado en una cola alta que que cubria hasta la mitad de su espalda y la segunda lo llevaba suelto y hasta los hombros

-Mi nombre es Diana Grand, tengo 17 años y hasta hace poco vivia en Estados Unidos con mi hermana Hikari, pero a la muerte de nuestros padres, quedamos bajo el cuidado de una amiga de la familia-

-Hola, mi nombre es Hikari Grand, tengo 17 años, Diana es mi hermana gemela–La voz de aquella joven hizo que Seiya prestara más atención – Me gusta pasar el mayor tiempo posible con mis amigas y mi hermana aunque en estos momentos no conosca a muchas personas en esta ciudad, si me dan la oportunidad podemos llegar a ser buenos amigos- Las miradas de Seiya y Hikari chocaron por un segundo mientras ella le dedicaba la mejor de sus sonrisas-"Por favor, que todo salga bien"-

Justo en el momento ese momento el timbre sonó, anunciando que era hora del almuerzo

-Bien jóvenes nos vemos en una hora para empezar formalmente el curso-En cuanto el profesor salio del salon un grupo bastante amplio de jovencitas rodearon a Seiya y a sus hermanos, algunas querian autografos otras una foto o simplemente intercambiar un par de palabras con ellos.

-Ya vez lo cerca que puedo estar de Yaten, Lita.-

-No me digas que estas celosa Mina-

-Yo…para nada, ninguna de esas chiquillas se compara con la bella y talentosa Mina Aino-

-……………..-

-No se ustedes pero yo me muero de hambre- Serena empezo a caminar rumbo a la puerta cuando se topo con Hikari- Hola… tu eres Hikari verdad?-

-Si, pero puedes llamarme Kari, si lo prefieres-Dijo muy sonriente

-"Que es esta sensación, acaso te conosco?"-Le devolvio la sonrisa- Yo soy Serena Tsukino pero si quieres puedes llamarme Sere- una fugaz idea cruzo por la mente de Serena -Oye tengo una idea porque no nos acompañas a mis amigos y a mi durante el almuerzo-

-No se, lo que pasa es que mi hermana….- Volteo a ver a la chica que estaba a su lado

-A claro Diana, que tonta soy lo habia olvidado, por supuesto que puedes venir con nosotros-

-Puedes llamarme Di, si quieres-

-Ya lo hizo de nuevo, a Serena no le cuesta trabajo hacer amigos- dijo Lita

-Tienes razón, pero esa es parte de la personalidad de bombón-

-Vaya ya se acordaron de nosaotras-

-Vamos Mina, nosotros somos incapaces de olvidarlas, son nuestras mejores amigas-

-Seiya, tiene razón amor-

-Van a venir o no?- Grito Serena desde el otro lado de la habitación

-Segura que no es molestia, no quisiéramos incomodar-

-No, claro que no es molestia -

-"Ya sabia que reaccionarias de esa manera"-

-Ya estamos aquí bombón-

-"Bombón….?"- Un recuerdo vino a la mente de la joven

---------------FLASH BACK------------

-Te amo pequeña-

-No me llames así amor, me recuerda que yo solo soy una niñita-

-Esta bien como te gustaría que te llamara?-

-No se algo lindo, que tal bombón-

-No-

-Por que no tiene nada de malo o es que no te gusta-

-No es por eso, es solo que no termina de gustarme, Mmmmm, que te parece si te llamo preciosa-

-Como tu quieras amor-

--------------FIN DEL FLASH BACK-------------

-"Era por eso que no me podias llamar bombón"-

-Miren ellas son Kari, y Di, las he invitado a estar con nosotros durante el almuerzo, ellos son Amy, Taiki, Mina, Yaten, Lita y Seiya.-

-Mucho gusto- dijeron todos-

-"Que bonita es, pero no tanto como mi bombón"-

-Ahora que les parece si vamos a comer en verdad me estoy muriendo de hambre-dijo Serena

-Ahora que lo dices yo, tambien-dijo Kari

-Jajajajajajaja-

-No le hagas caso Kari ellas siempre tiene hambre-

-En serio Lita?-

-Si, Di-

-Entonces se van a llevar muy bien por que Kari es igual-

-Jajajajajaja-

-Entonces estamos en problemas- Comento Mina

-Hey….! Que quieres decir con eso- dijeron al mismo tiempo Serena y Kari, mientras llevaban se llevaban las manos a las caderas

-"Creo que esto no va a funcionar, se parecen demaciado"-

-jajajajajaja, ya tengo alguien que me apoye- dijo una muy divertida Serena-"Pero no puedo negar que es raro"-

Y sin mas se dirijeron al patio donde encontraron un lugar debajo de un cerezo, y se dispusieron a comer su almuerzo.

-Ya sabia que con las prisas se me habia olvidado algo-

-Que paso Kari?-

-Olvide nustras botellas de agua en la barra de la cocina Di-

-En serio Kari?-

-Si lo siento, Di –

-Como pudiste Kari, ahora que vamos a hacer, tu sabes que no tenemos dinero para comprar algo de beber-

-Eso no es problema- Seiya se puso de pie –En este momento voy a traerles algo-

-No queremos causar molestias-

-Kari, tu crees que las voy a dejar que dos hermosas damas se queden con sed?- Le sonrio dulcemente

-Gracias- Los colores se le subieron al rostro-"Sigues siendo el mismo"

-Oye Seiya, ya que vas a ir a la cafetería podrías traerme un jugo-

-Claro bombón, Di a ti que te gustaría-

-Un agua simple esta bien, gracias-

-Y a ti Kari-

-Seria mucha molestia si me traes un jugo como a Sere-

-Claro que no preciosa-

-"Preciosa….?"- Seiya se alejo con rumbo a la cafetería –" Oh..! lo olvide-

-Seiya, que no sea de Zanahoria- dijeron al mismo tiempo Sere y Kari, lo que provoco que todos sus amigos voltearan a verlas, mientras ellas se miraban entre si.

-"Que fue eso?", De cualquier cosa menos de zanahoria, entendido chicas-

-"Eso si fue raro", Así que no te guatan las zanahorias Kari?-

-No Sere las detesto-

-Ya somos dos-

-"Y pense que seria yo quien nos pondría en evidencia"-

-Sabes Sere deberias presentar a Kari con Rei-

-Por que lo dices Mina-

-Por que Kari y tu juntas serian su peor pesadilla-

-jajajajaja, tienes razón, la sacariamos de sus casillas en un dos por tres-

-jajajajajaja-

-"Ay….hace mucho sacamos de sus casillas a Rei, cuando regrese se lo propondre"Perdon pero quien es Rei?-

-Una amiga, que me gustaria presentarles, dijanme que van a hacer después de clases-

-Nada en especial, por?-

-Les gustaria venir con nosotros y conocer a nuestros demás amigos-

-En verdad podemos?-

-Claro Kari, no se por que presiento que nosotras vamos a ser grandes amigas-

-Haber aquí hay un agua para Di, un jugo de uva para ti preciosa y uno de manzana para bombón-

-Veo que Seiya ya te cambio el nombre Kari, eso quiere decir que le caes bien-

-Lo dices en serio Yaten?-

-Claro, confia en mi lo conozco, es mi hermanito, "espero que tu le saques a Sere del corazón" verdad que si?-

Decia Yaten mientras pelliscaba la mejilla de Seiya

-YATEN-

-Jajajajajajaja- Y así entre risas pasaron el resto del receso

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tokio de Cristal Siglo XXX

Jardines de Palacio

Los guardianes estaban sentados debajo de un Cerezo en compañía de la reina

-Crees que haya sido buena idea Sere-

-Claro Seiya no tengo la menor duda, ni ella tampoco-

-Sere tiene razón hermano no tienes nada de que preocuparte-

-Gracias, Taiki-

-Pues yo no estaría tan seguro después de todo estamos hablando de Seiya-

-Que quieres decir Yaten?-

-La verdad Seiya que eres demasiado impulsivo, y lo vas a hechar a perder hermanito - decia mientras le pelliscaba la mejilla

-Yaten…!-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_

_Hola: _

_Que les parecio este capitulo, ya saben quien es Hikari o necesitan más pistas?._

_Haber tengo que hacer algunas observaciones antes de pasar a los agradecimientos:_

_1)No me pregunten por que escogí ese nombre para el profesor ni yo misma lose, Takeshi quiere decir Hombre Fuerte, en cuanto al apellido escogí uno que sonara bien con el nombre así que no tengo la menor idea de su significado._

_2) El Apellido que escogi para Hikari y Diana es en honor a la escritora del libro "La princesa que creia en los cuentos de hadas" la cual se llama "MARCIA GRAND". Por si no se los he dicho, yo trabajo vendiendo libros y la lectura es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos, por eso es que se me ocurrio ocupar el apellido de algun autor, y ese fue el primero que se me ocurrio, además que va bien con los dos nombres._

_Una vez hechas las aclaraciones pasemos a los agradecimientos:_

_USAGI YADY: Me alegra que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado, espero que así siga siendo, encuanto a lo de agregarte a mi msn ya esta hecho así que espero que pronto tengamos la oportunidad de charlar un rato._

_DANYSEREN: Viajar en el tiempo, después de lo que leiste tu que crees, Encuanto al one shot, ya te lo prometi y lo voy a hacer, solo deja que mis neuronas se pongan a trabajar, el día que menos te lo esperes lo vas a ver publicado (pero la verdad no se que tanto, me vaya a tardar)._

_VAINILLA: Tienes razón esa Mina nunca cambia, pero que hariamos sin ella he, de seguro morirnos de aburrimiento. Si fue un capitulo lleno de emociones por eso era indispensable ponerle un poco de humor, pero sin sonar ridiculo. Si pobre Rini, pero esperemos que todo le salga bien. Me alegra que la historia te siga gustando y he de agradecerte de nuevo por los lindos comentarios que me haces._

_PINKYMEX: Gracias por tu comentario, espero que sigas leyendo mi historia y me hagas llegar tu opinión._

_SAILOR-DULCE: En efecto la actualización la hice en la noche, ya que debido a mi trabajo, no tengo tiempo durante el día. Si Darien se paso, pero no me lo imagino de otra manera, después de todo es su unica hija a la cual conciente a sobre manera, es logico que sea posesivo con ella no crees? Y más cuando teme que Seiya este jugando con sus sentimientos.Y si a eso le sumamos lo terca que es Rini, ninguna otra reacción la hubiera hecho dudar. O tu que crees?_

_COSITAS+COSITAS: Si ya se que Darien se paso pero si lees el comentario anterior, entenderas las razónes por las que esa me parecio la mejor forma de desarrollar la historia. O tu que crees?. Ahora que Sere sufre de todas maneras, todas las madres sufren cuando sus hijos lo hacen. Como veras Tokio siglo XX va a ser una parte importante de la historia y claro que habra muchos besitos (al fin hay un momton de parejas), en cuanto a la pelea, pues no se me a ocurrido todavía nada pero se aceptan sugerencias. Lo de la terapia creo que seria una buena idea tansiquiera escucharia un pretexto nuevo para abandonar mi caso (todos mis terapeutas dicen que no soportan que les hable más sobre Sailor Moon, que poco aguante no crees? )._

_SENSHIVISA: Bueno si quieres aquí cositas +cositas ya casi obtiene su titulo, por lo que no tienes que ir muy lejos para las terapias, es más podemos pedirle una terapia grupal y convencerla de que nos haga un descuentito. Creo que este capitulo te dejara con más dudas, pero pronto se empezaran a resolver.Todo tiene que ver con quien es de verdad Hikari._

_Tengo que hacer un agradecimiento especial a GABY BUNNY, ya que por problemas tecnicos no ha podido dejar review en la pagina, por lo que me hizo llegar sus comentarios directamente a mi mail._

**_Review de GABY BUNNY: He tenido problemas para poner reviews a tus ultimos dos capitulos, aparece q la ventana es bloqueda y no me la abre y para que recibas mis comentarios pues decidi­ q este metodo seri­a el indicado para dartelos, he lei­do los capis y... me has dejado fascinadita :) no me atrevo a decir como que idea tiene Plu.. pq nunca la atino jajajaja, pero a lo mejor... (si, no puedo evitar imaginar)Serena le dice cosas bonitas a seiya como para probarlo estando conciente riny y darien o no se! lo más seguro esq no sea asi... Creeme q soy fan d este fic pq me agrada q le des un giro de 180Âº en cada capi, en fin... espero resolver pronto este problema de la_**

_**ventanucha para poder hacer llegar mis comens a tu bello y hermoso fic ). Nos**_

**_seguimos leyendo! Chao, besitos y suerte (en q no se, solo se me ocurrio jajajaja) ... Atte: La CoNeJa_**

_Gracias amiga por tomarte la molestia, me dio mucho gusto saber que no me habias abandonado, y me alegra a sobre manera que la historia te este gustando. Eso de lo de Sere coqueteando con Seiya no es tan mal idea tal vez más adelante, me pueda servir, aunque por el momento no tengo planeado hacerlo._

_Espero que pronto se resuelva el problema para volver a contar con tus reviews, aunque si no es así yo misma los publicare en esta sección con su debida respuesta._

_Bien estos son todos los comentarios del cap 6. Los espero en el Cap 8, del cual no tengo ni siquiera el titulo, pero bueno ya veremos que sale, tenganme paciencia si, les mando un beso a todos los antes mencionados así como a todos los que se tomen el tiempo de leer esta historia. Bye….._


	8. La Noticia

CAPITULO 8 "LA NOTICIA"

Ciudad de Tokio Siglo XX Preparatoria Jubann

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

-Bien jóvenes eso a sido todo por hoy , espero cumplan con los deberes, hasta mañana- Así todos los alumnos se dispusieron a abandonar el salon de clases, estaban a escasos metros de la puerta cuando

-Vamos ir al Crown verdad?-

-Ya sabes que si Lita , no seas impaciente, de todas maneras Andrew sale hasta de media hora- dijo Serena

-Si? …..es …. que quiero presentarcelo a Kari y a Di-

-No se te ocurre un pretexto mejor?-

-Bueno si lo quiero ver y, tu tambien deberias tener prisa por llegar y ver a Darien-

-Eso no es verdad-

-Por que sera que no te creo?-

- Da igual, yo no tengo que esperar a llegar al Crown, por que si no te diste cuenta Darien ya me esta esperando-Dijo mientras señalaba hacia al puerta de la escuela, en donde estaba Darien recargado en su motocicleta –Oye Kari, a ti y a Di les molestaría irse con los chicos-

-Si ellos no se oponen por nosotras no hay problema-

-Perfecto, pero antes vengan las voy a presentar-Faltaban unos cuantos metros para que llegaran al lugar donde Darien esperaba, cuando Serena se le lanzo a los brazos, mientras gritaba –DARIEN- El la abrazo por la cintura , mientras le sonreia dulcemente. Ella se separo bruscamente de el para girarse a ver a sus nuevas amigas, y les hizo ademanes para que se acercaran.

-No me dijas, amigas nuevas verdad?- Serena solo asintio

-Mira Darien ellas son Diana y Hikari Grand-

-Kari, Di, el es mi novio Darien Chiba-

-Mucho Gusto, Diana , Hikari- Estrecho la mano de ambas jóvenes, con Di no paso nada, pero en cuanto toco la mano de Hikari, una corriente electrica cruzo por su cuerpo y un sentimiento calido se apropio de su ser-"Que es lo que pasa, Que es este sentimiento"-Hikari solo sonrio –"Yo te conozco, pero de donde?"

-El gusto es nuestro Darien, y por favor llamanos Kari y Di- En ese momento los demás llegaron al lugar en donde estaban Serena, Kari, Di y Darien.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras tanto en una casa a las afueras de la ciudad

-……y eso fue lo que sucedió Michiru-

-Ya veo pero por que me has contado todo esto Setsuna?-

-Lo que pasa es que las chicas no tenian donde quedarse, en un principio consideramos rentarles un departamento, pero nos dimos cuenta que no era muy buena idea dejar a dos adolescentes vivir solas, y llegamos a la conclusión de que lo más conveniente sería que vivieran aquí con nosotras-

-Oh! Eso quiere decir que se le tendremos que decir todo a Haruka, por que no creo que se trage el cuento de que son hijas de un viejo amigo tuyo-

-Sí, y lo que más me preocupa es como va a reaccionar, tu crees que lo tome con madurez?

-------------PENSAMIENTO DE MICHIRU ---------------

-Haruka, Setsuna y yo necesitamos hablar contigo-

-Que es lo que pasa- dijo Haruka mientras se sentaba enfrente de Michiru y Setsuna

-Lo que sucede es que…- Empezo a decir Setsuna -…y eso es lo que sucedió-

-"Yo voy a arreglar"-Haruka se levanta del sillon, toma sus llaves y se dirige a la puerta, mientras Setsuna y Michiru la observan.

-Haruka a donde vas?-

-No te preocupes Michiru, solo voy a dar un paseo, regroso antes de la cena- Y con esas palabras sale de la casa.

Un par de horas después Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru ven el televisor cuando el progama es interumpido

_-Aviso de ultima hora, el famoso integrante de los Three Lights Seiya Kou, perdio la vida esta tarde acontinuación haremos un enlase con mi compañera Katsumi para saber los detalles-_

_-Gracis Hiroshi, como lo has dicho esta tarde Seiya Kou integrante de los famosísimos Trhee Lights perdio la vida cuando salia de este lugar(señalando el Crown el cual esta a sus espaldas),testigos del hecho relatan que el joven Kou fue arrollado por un deportivo amarillo que circulaba a gran velocidad, lo sorprendente es que el conductor de dicho automovilfreno su carrera metros más adelante con el unico proposito de echarse en reversa y volver a pasar sobre el famoso cantante, acto seguido se dio a la fuga-_

----------FIN DEL PENSAMIENTO DE MICHIRU--------------

-Michi, esta s ahí……Michiru?-

-Eh! Que me decias Setsu-

-Te preguntaba si crees que Haruka lo tome con madurez-

-Lo dudo, lo mejor será idear un plan para decírselo- Y así Michiru y Stsuna empezaron a pensar la forma de contarle todo a Haruka sin que esta intentara matar a Seiya.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Preparatoria Jubann

-Hola Darien- Saludo el resto del grupo que acompañaba a Serena

-Hola chicos, que tal la escuela?-

-Horrible, no entendi nada-

-Pero Mina si hoy hicimos un repaso de lo que vimos el año pasado-

-Enserio Amy?-Ante el comentario todos caen al suelo al estilo anime

-Ay! Mina tu no cambias-

-Pero aun así me quieres, no?- Lo mira con ojos de borrego a medi morir

-Claro que si amor- Mientras le da un dulce beso

-Ay…! Que romanticos, ya vamonos-

-Por que la prisa Lita?- Pregunto Amy

-No tendra nada que ver con cierto chico rubio, llamado Andrew o si?-Dijo Mina con un tono malicioso

-Si ya saben para que preguntan?-

-Esta bien Lita ya nos vamos, los vemos en el Crown, no se tarden he!-Acentuando el tono malicioso de su voy

-MINA…!- La reprendio una totalmente sonrojada Serena, mientras se subian a la moto.

-Yo que dije...?- Eso fue lo ultimo que escucharon, por que en seguida Darien arranco con rumbo al Crown

-Oigan hay un pequeño problema-

-Cual Seiya?-Preguntaron todos

-No vamos a caber en el coche-

-Debo admitir que tienes razón, aunque nos acomodáramos bien, solo cabriamos seis y somos ocho, de haber sabido hubiera traido la camioneta-Comento Taiki

-Corrección Taiki, cabriamos siete por que yo puedo llevar a Mina en mis piernas- (que sacrificado)

-En ese caso que tal si Lita y yo las llevamos a ustedes presiosa?-

-Yo…, no se tu que dices Di, "Si dices que no te mato"-

-Por mi no hay problema, pero la que tiene que decidir es Lita-

-Ay…Di lo que a ella le importa es llegar y cuanto antes mejor, ademas es muy fuerte no le costara ningun trabajo- dijo Mina

-Es verdad a mi no me molesta llevar a alguna de las dos-

-Entonces ya esta Lita lleva a Di y yo te llevo a ti preciosa- Y así todos subierón al coche (el cual es un peugeot 407 color azul electrico), en cunto Kari, se sento en las piernas de Seiya su corazón se acelero.

-"Por que tenia que ser así, amor. Yo no quisiera dudar pero…"-

-"Esta calidez se parece tanto a la de Bombon"- Y así tomaron rumbo al Crown

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Crown Center

-Ya Andrew le vas hacer un hoyo al suelo-

-Es que ya es tarde hace más de 10 minutos que debieron haber llegado Rei, les habra pasado algo?-

-Que exagerado eres como por no ver a Lita por 10 minutos la fueras a perder-

-Tu crees que eso pueda pasar-

-No, Lita esta igual que tu-

-Hola, Rei , Nicolas, Andrew- Dijo Serena al entrar al lugar

-Hola Sere- Contestaron Rei y Nicolas

-Hola-

-Hola Darien- dijeron Rei y Nicolas

- Oigan donde han dejado a Lita-

-Sí, hola Andrew como has estado?-

-Que…, a sí hola Sere, ahora donde esta Lita-

-Primero dime para que la quieres, que acaso no puedes estar sin ella por un día-

-No es eso Sere, lo que pasa es que ella se comprometio a decorar un pastel por el que van a venir dentro de una hora…-

-Y…?-

-Bueno tambien la quiero ver-

-Viene en el coche de los muchachos-

-Por que no la trageron ustedes como siempre?-

-Por que el coche esta en el taller y traigo la moto-

En eso un grupo de ocho personas entran al lugar.

-Hola chicos-

-Hola Rei, Nicolas, Andrew-

-Hola Amor, como fue la escuela-

-Bien Andrew, pero dime donde esta el pastel-

-Ven vamos a la cocina- y así los dos se alejan del grupo

-Sere, no nos vas a presentar a tus nuevas amigas?-

-Como lo supiste Rei?-

-Vamos Serena te conozco, esa es una de tus habilidades-

-Bien ellas son Diana y Hikari Grand-

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Rei y el es mi novio Nicolas-

-Mucho gusto- Contestaron las hermanas, mientras todos tomaban asiento,( aun lado de sus respectivas parejas), Hikari quedo aun lado de Seiya

-Hikari, Diana por que no nos cuentan algo de ustedes?-Pidio Rei

-Primero que nada por favor llamanos Kari y Di-

-Di, tiene razón así es menos formal, en cuanto a nosotras no hay mucho que contar, vinimos a vivir con una amiga de nuestros padres hace dos meses después de que ellos fallecieron en un accidente-

-Oh, lo siento-

-Pero no hablemos de cosas tristes cuéntenos algo sobre ustedes- Y así se pusieron a plarticar por un buen rato, tiempo después se unieron a la platica Lita y Andrew, faltaban 10 minutos para las 5 cuando Kari considero que era hora de que ella y Di se fueran.

-Di ya es tarde y todavía debemos hacer un largo viaje sera mejor que nos vayamos-

-Si Kari, Hasta mañana chicos-

-Hasta mañana Di-

-Hasta mañana-

-Hasta mañana Kari-

-Taiki, prestame las llaves del coche- Taiki lo volteo a ver comprendiendo de inmediato lo que Seiya planeaba hacer- Oye preciosa espera- Kari se paro en seco y volteo a ver a Seiya

-Que sucede Seiya-

-Que dices si las llevo-

-No te molestes no es necesario-

-No es molestia, además no seria un caballero si dejara marchar a dos linduras como ustedes solas en una ciudad que apenas y conocen- Le dijo mientras giñaba un ojo, ese gesto basto para que Kari se derritiera-Vamonos-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En la casa de la Outhers

-Segura que esto es buena idea Michiru-

-Si, tu no te preocupes Setsuna, Hotaru ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer verdad?-

-Si, Mamá-Michiru-

-Bien a sus puestos no tarda en llegar- Minutos después Haruka entro en la casa, encontrando a Michiru y a Setsuna, amarradas por tanto de las manos y como de los pies

-Pero que esta pasando aquí?-

-Nada, somos unas ladronas y la pequeña policia que esta a tu espalda nos atrapo-

-A pues a mi no lograra atraparme-

-"Perfecto caíste en el juego"-

-Arriba las manos no se mueva, usted a de ser el lider de la banda- Momentos después Hotaru esposaba a Haruka, para después atarlo, fuertemente con una cuerda, después le amarro los pies de igual forma, para después pasar una cuerda por el tórax de la joven uniéndola así a la silla en donde se encontraba, en ese momento, Michiru y Setsuna se deshicieron de sus 'amarres', para asegurarse que los de Haruka estuvieran bien apretadas.

-Pero que Diablos esta pasando-

-Haruka escuchanos muy bien, apartir de hoy y durante los proximos seis meses, la Pequeña Dama y Diana viviran bajo este techo-Dijo una muy seria michiru

-Y por que no van con cabeza de bombón-

-Por que el Rey Endimión lo ha prohibido- contesto Hotaru

-Y eso por que?-

-Es que la Pequeña Dama, tiene que demostrar que los sentimientos que le profesa el General Fighter, son sinceros- Termino de decir Setsuna

-Que quieres decir con eso?- Haruka empezo a forcejear con los amarres-No me dijas que ese miserable puso sus ojos en la pequeña-

-La 'pequeña' tiene 17 años, y lo que el Rey intenta es conocer a fondo los sentimientos de Seiya, por que teme que estos se deban unicamente al parecido que tiene la Princesa con la Reina-explico Hotaru

-Yo tengo una mejor forma de arreglar las cosas- Haruka, estaba logrando aflojar las cuerdas con las que estaba atada-Solo tengo que desaparecer a Kou del mapa y listo-

-"Justo como lo imagine"-

Mientras tanto en la entrada de la casa

-Gracias por traernos Seiya- Dijo Di, mientra bajaba del coche

-No es nada Di-

-Hasta Mañana- Y muy prudentemente se alejo, dejando solos a Seiya y a Kari

-Otra vez gracias por traernos-

-No, ha sido nada preciosa- Por un momento Seiya se perdio en aquellos ojos verdes y una idea fugaz cruzo por su mente-Dime como llegaran mañana a la escuela-

-Pues en autobús-

-Mmmmm, que te parece si paso por ustedes-

-Oh, creo que eso seria demasiada molestia- Dijo mientras bajaba del coche.

-Para nada, Yaten y Taiki siempre pasan por Mina y Amy y yo solo voy haciendo estorbo o sirviendo les de chofer, ademas así sirve que traemos otro coche y no pasa lo de hoy-

-Yo…no se-

-Las veo a las 6:30 preciosa, descansa- y con esas palabras volvio a poner el coche en marcha, para después alegarse, mientras Kari, observaba como el coche se adentraba a la ciudad.

-Tu tambien descansa amor mio –

-Vamos Rini, todavía nos que da hablar con Haruka-

-Tienes razón Di, vamos-

En cuanto abrieron la puerta los gritos de Haruka llegaron a sus oidos

-DARIEN TIENE RAZON, COMO PUDO ESE MISERABLE -

-Tranqulizate Haruka-

- Y PARA COLMO CABEZA DE BOMBON LOS ENCUBRIO, EN QUE ESTABA PENSANDO-

-Haruka- Al escuchar aquella voz, Haruka guardo silencio subitamente, pero al voltear a ver a la dueña no logro, reconocerla- Te gusta mi disfraz-

-Ri…Rini- ella asintio

-Que le hiciste a tu cabello?-

-Mi madre me presto esto- le dijo mientras le mostraba una pluma color rosa la cual tenia un cristal ambar en la punta-Dijo que me serviría para que no me reconocieran-

-Y supongo que tu eres Diana no es así?-

-Sí-

-Verdad que tu tambien me vas ayudar-

-Estas loca, yo estoy del lado de tu padre, el no te conviene pequeña-

-Por favor, por favor ayudame-Dijo mientras ponia su mejor cara de borrego a medio morir

-Claro que no, en cuanto logre soltarme, voy a ir a decírselo todo a Darien y después entre los dos vamos a despejar vivo a Kou-

-Ruka, por favor ayudame, si, por fa, aun que sea dame la misma oportunidad que me dio mi padre, dejame demostrarte, que yo puedo hacer que el se enamore de mi en esta epoca.- Las lagrimas resbalaron de sus ojos -dejame…ahhh… demostrarmenlo…ahhh… a mi misma-

-Solo quiero evitar que sufras –

-Si… no lo consigo…es porque todo lo que en una vez me dijo solo eran mentiras- Las lagrimas seguian cayendo de esos ojos ahora verdes- Y entonces yo misma me encargare de hacerle pagar por todo este dolor y todas estas lagrimas-Sus ojos mostraban tal determinación que Haruka no pudo más que aceptar.

-Esta bien no le voy a hacer nada, durante seis meses, pero si no lo consigues creme que lo voy a matar, y ahora sueltenme, que ya es hora de cenar-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Tokio de Cristal Siglo XXX_

-Seiya, estas aquí?-

-Shhhh, aquí Sere-

-Que haces debajo de la cama?-

-Es que hoy toca entrenamiento con Haruka-

-No me digas que te estas escondiendo-

-No, lo entiendes Haruka y Darien esta dispuestos a acabar conmigo antes de que tu preciosa hija regrese-

-Les tienes miedo?-

-No solo precaución-

-Jajajajaja-

-Claro, burlate como tu vida no es la que peligra-

-Sabes que Darien no te haría daño, me atrevería a decir que eres su mejor amigo después de Andrew, solo dale tiempo para que asimile las cosas-

-Gracias por todo Sere-

-Ahora sal de debajo de esa cama, se te esta haciendo costumbre esconderte ahí-

-Quee?-

-Vamos tu y yo sabemos que no es la primera vez que te veo debajo de esa cama- Y con esas palabras salio de la habitación dejando a un consternado Seiya.Salio de su escondite y contemplo aquella habitación pintada en rosa donde destacaba una gran colección de conejos.

-Tu lo sabias?-

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_

_Espero que con este capitulo se disiparan algunas dudas. A todas las fans de Seiya debo pedirles una disculpa ya que hace un rato lo mate de una forma muy cruel, pero deben admitir que Haruka seria capas de eso ymucho más, además deben admitir que estuvo muy gracioso, yo aun me estoy riendo y creo que por un buen rato no voy a poder sacarme la imagen de mi cabeza, espero me disculpen, no lo hice con saña._

_Ahora pasemos a los Agradecimientos:_

_USAGI YADI: En verdad me da gusto que te siga gustando la historia espero que así siga siendo. Gracias por tu apoyo._

_TSUKINO: Si es un Seiya-Rini, ya se que suena loco, pero espero que le des una oportunidad a esta historia, si no yo comprenderé._

_SENSHIVISA: No te preocupes yo tampoco concebiría al mundo sin ninguno de ellos, así que no te estreses, y mejor sigue leyendo espero que este capitulo te guste y que no tengas problemas con el desenlace._

_AYAKAKOMATSU: Que bueno que esta historia te esta gustando espero que siga sinendo asíy si no me des tu opinión de lo que esta mal. A mi tambien me fascina cuando todas le llaman la atención a Mina por eso lo pongo tan seguido._

_NATALIA: Que bueno que sigas al pendiente de mi historia, y sobretodo que siga siendo de tu agrado, seguire tu consejo en cuanto a los celos ya veras._

_COSITAS + COSITAS: Ya vendrán escenas de celos y romance tu solo espera un poquito más y veras. Me alegra que te guste la redaccion de la historia creme que me esfuerzo para que quede lo mejor posible.(espero que se note)._

_GABY BUNNY: Que puedo decirte amiga, me halaga que la historia te tenga así de entusiasmada y penasar que al principio casi la dejas botada, espero que este capitulo lograra una gran sonrisa en tu rostro._

_VAINILLA: Si estoy media loca pero ni modo así me tienen que aguantar, en cuanto a las chicas Grand que puedo decir cada momento me gusta más el nombre que les adjudique así que no me arrepiento (otra de mis locas pero acertadas ideas… modestia aparte), espero que este capi te hiciera gracia, hay momentos muy divertidos no crees?._

_DANYSEREN: Todavía pueden pasar muchas cosas así que no descartes tu idea por que se puede hacer realidad. Yo se que a ti va a hacer a una de las personas que no le agrade del todo lo que Michi se imagino, disculpame sí? Ahora te tengo una buena noticia ya tengo el titulo del one shot, que te prometi, la mala es que es ,lo unico que tengo,pero con algo se empieza no, _

_SAILOR-DULCE: Con este capitulo tus dudad deberian ser cosa del pasado si no es así hasmelo saber para aclararlo un poco más._

_ELIZ: No creo poder cumplir tus peticiones aun así espero que sigas leyendo mi historia._

_GRACIAS A TODOS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO ESTA HISTORIA CREANME QUE DI NO FUERA POR TODAS LAS COSITAS QUE ME DICEN, YA LA HUBIERA DEJADO BOTADA._

_LES MANDO UN ABRAZO Y UN BESO A TODOS USTEDES QUE LEEN MI HISTORIA HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO BYE…._

12


	9. ¿Y AHORA QUE?

CAPITULO 9 " ¿Y AHORA QUE?"

_Ciudad de Tokio Siglo XX_

Encuanto Seiya y las hermanas Grand salieron del Crown la conversación en la mesa cambio

-Oye Yaten tu crees que a Seiya le interesa Kari- Pregunto Lita

-Por su bien yo espero que sí, de lo que estoy seguro es de que le agrada-

-Y bastante, por que para que Seiya ponga un sobrenombre, es muy difícil hermano- Esto ultimo lo dijo mirando a Serena

-Entonces lo unico que hay que hacer es darle un empujon, y quien mejor que Mina Aino la Diosa del Amor para ayudarlo-

-MINA, gritaron Rei y Lita, mientras que los demás reian a exepción de Andrew y Nicolas que no habian entendido nada.

-Y tu que tienes que ver con la Diosa del Amor Mina?- Pregunto Nicolas

-"Mina, tu y tu gran bocota"-Penso Rei para su desgracia lo hizo en voz alta, lo que no paso desapercibido para nadie.

-Amy te gustaria ir a la torre del ajedrez?-

-Claro que sí Taiki, vamos-

-Oye Mina escuche que hoy abririan una nueva tienda, en el centro comercial , que dices si vamos-

-Me vas a comprar algo-

-Claro que si, "Todo con tal de salir de aquí, antes de que esto se ponga feo"-

-Hasta mañana- Y así los cuatro salen del Crown

FUERA DEL CROWN

-Ay, Mina ahora si la regaste, se noto que ninguna a hablado sobre su alterego-

-Tienes razón amor, pero Mina no es la que tiene la culpa al fin de cuentas ellas ya se los devieron haber dicho-

-Solo espero que esto no termine mal, no quiero que mis amigas sufran y menos si es por mi culpa- decia una muy preocupada Mina mientras Yaten la abrazaba

-No te preocupes amor, ya veras que todo sale bien-

DENTRO DEL CROWN

-Aun no me explico que quiso decir Mina con eso?- dijo Andrew

-Dejala esta loca y a veces le gusta decir tonterias-

-Rei, tiene razón Andrew no le des tanta importancia a las palabras de Mina de seguro lo dijo por decir amor-

-Yo creo que ya es hora- Ante las palabras de Serena, Lita y Rei se pusieron nerviosas

-Hora de que Serena- Pidio Nicolas

Rei movio negativamente la cabeza, mientras que Lita empezaba a temblar

-Chicas, ellos lo entenderan, estoy segura-

-Entender que?- Dijeron Nicolas y Andrew al mismo tiempo, sabian que Serena se referia a ellos

-Serena creo que es mejor dejarlos solos- Dijo Darien mientras se ponia de pie , ella solo asintio, y lo imito

-Serenety- Ante las palabras de Rei Serena volvio a tomar asiento seguida de Darien, sabia que Rei estaba pidiendole su apoyo y ella no se lo negaria

-Serenety?- Serena sonrio ante la pregunta de Andrew

-Andrew, yo … tengo algo muy importante que decirte, tal vez después de escucharme no quieras volver a saber de mi, ni de ellos pero tienes que saberlo-dijo Lita mientras las lagrimas resbalaban de sus ojos

-Lita , tiene razón ustedes tienen el derecho de saberlo y decidir si nos aceptan así, o…-La voz de Rei se quebró por lo que fue Serena la que termino de hablar

-A lo que sus novias quieren llegar es a que ellas son Sailor Júpiter y Sailor Mars-

-Queeeee?-Dijeron ambos

-Lo que escucharon Lita es Sailor Júpiter y Rei Sailor Mars-

-Oye Lita me das tu autografo corazón- Dijo Andrew mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos.

-Un Autografo?-

-Si, cuantos pueden presumir que su novia es una heroína-

-Rei yo ya lo sabia solo esperaba que fueras tu quien tuviera la confianza de compartilo conmigo-

-Nicolas yo…, te amo-

-Y yo a ti Rei-

-Andrew yo no soy una heroína, la unica heroína que existe esta llorando entre los brazos de Darien-

-Lita tiene razón esa niña llorona es la unica que merece ese titulo, es ella la que ha salvado al mundo tantas veces, y siempre termina por hacerlo sola-

-Serena tu tambien eres una Sailor Scout – Pregunto Andrew

-No amor ella es más que eso-

-Chicas… -

-Ella es la lider de las Sailors…-

-Eres Sailor Moon?-

-Sí-

-Y no solo eso Andrew, tambien es la heredera al trono de la Luna, la Princesa Serenety-dijo Rei

-Tu lo sabias Darien?-

-Sí, amor Darien lo sabia por que el tambien a luchado a nuestro lado, el es Tuxedo Mask-

-Eso es cierto Darien- El solo asintio

-A demás de que el es heredero al trono de la Tierra, El ´principe Endimión-

-Hay, algo más que no sepamos?-

-Algunas cosas pero eso pueden explicarlo solas verdad chicas?-

-Si, gracias por todo Sere-

-Las veo mañana-

-Hasta mañana-

-Adios Darien-

-Nos vemos hermano, espera te puedo seguir llamando así?-

-Claro Andrew nada a cambiado-

-Adios-

-Adios Sere-

Y así Darien y Serena los dejaron solos para que las chicas pudieran hablar con toda calma con sus novios. Una vez en la calle subieron a la moto y se perdieron por las calles de la ciudad

-Princesa que dices si vamos por el auto al taller, tú lo llevas de regreso al departamento y te invito a cenar-

-Claro que si amor- Le dijo mientras se acurrucaba en su espalda.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Después de Cenar Michiru les mostro a sus huéspedes sus habitaciones, aunque aquella noche las tres 'durmieron' en la habitación de Hotaru.

EN LA SALA:

-Tu crees que esas tres vayan a dormir?-Le pregunto Setsuna a Michiru

-No, pero dejalas creer que pueden mentirnos-

-Creo que una de ellas es experta en hacerlo, tanto que si puede engañarnos-

-Sigues enogada-

-No-

-Si tu lo dices-

HABITACION DE HOTARU:

Rini habia vuelto a la normalidad al igual que Diana (en su forma humana), y junto con Hotaru se encontraban ya en pijama, Rini llevaba un camisón rosa de tirantes que tenia un conejo a la altura de su pecho, Diana un short y blusa de tirantes a juego en color azul cielo y Hotaru un camisón de manga larga (adivinen) en negro. Se encontraban recostadas boca abajo en el piso de la habitación.

-Cuantame como paso todo esto?-

-Hotaru!-Dijo mientras se sonrojaba

-Que, acaso no lo se todo en el futuro?-

-Sí, lo sabes, pero no todo- dijo Diana

-Ves Diana me da la razón queremos saber-

-Esta bien, pregunten-

-Cuando empezo?-

-Hace casi de tres años –

-Como?-

-Un día mientras estaba en el jardin…-

-----FLASH BACK-------

Una joven de aproximadamente catorce años se encontraba sentada entre los rosales de aquel hermoso jardin, aquel lugar era su refugio, donde no tenia que ser la heredera al trono, donde podia ser simplemente Serena o mejor dicho Rini, pero tambien era el lugar en donde hiba a llorar por ese amor imposible que se adueñaba de su joven corazón.Aquella tarde la joven princesa era observada, por un hombre de largos y obscuros cabellos, el cual se escondia entre los arbustos, como era su costumbre.

Sus manos sostenian una rosa la cual miro fijamente unos instantes y en un murmullo le dijo

-Tu, mi fiel amiga dime si el General Fighter me ama, como yo lo amo a él- Aquellas palabras llegaron a oidos de aquel espia el cual, no sabia como reaccionar ella estaba enamorada de él? Y tras esas palabras la princesa empezo a desojar la hermosa flor, mientras con cada petalo decia, me quiere, no me quiere, faltaban unos cuantos petalos cuando el salio de su asombro, y se acerco hasta quedar a espaldas de la princesa, pero para ella no existia nada en ese momento más que esa flor que con el ultimo de sus petalos le dijo que si, que el la queria como ella a el.

-Me quiere, me quiere……, si tan solo esto fuera verdad-

-Lo es- Aquella voz le era inconfundible, era la voz que escuchaba en todos sus sueños, pero no podia ser él, se giro para encontrarse con las piernas de un hombre vestido en color gris, lentamente subio la vista para encontrarse con el rostro del hombre a quien tanto amaba, el rostro de ella reflejaba su sorpresa ante el hecho de encontrarlo a sus espaldas, y sus mejillas la pena que sentia al saber que el habia escuchado sus palabras. El extendio su mano para ayudarle a levantarase, cuando estuvo de pie, frente a el las palabras se escaparon de su garganta.

-Yo…, Buenas Tardes General Fighter- El no dijo nada, dio un paso al frente para acortar la distancia y rodeo la cintura de la joven con uno de sus brazos, mientras su otra mano cariciaba su largo y rosado cabello. La princesa estaba impactada, pero eso no le impidio corresponder al abrazo, por lo que llevo sus manos al cuello de él y hundio la cara en su cuello.

-Lo que te dijo la flor es cierto Rini, yo te amo, he intentado negármelo, pero ya no puedo más te amo, pequeña-La mano de el habia dejado el cabello de la joven para acariciar su rostro.

-Yo…, yo…tambien te amo Seiya-

-"Esto es una locura"- La tomo por la barbilla para levantarle el rostro y con suma ternura beso sus labios.

-----------FIN DEL FLASH BACK-------------------

-Que más quieren saber?-

-Como es que lo pudieron ocultar por tanto tiempo?-

-Despues de aquel día, le hice creer a mi padre que me interesaba tomar clases de musica y como Haruka y Michiru estaban muy ocupadas en esos mometos, Seiya muy amablemente se ofrecio a enseñarme.-

-Y que te enseño, por que musica de seguro que no-

-Hotaru!-Dijo mientras sus mejillas se tornaban color carmín.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

DEPARTAMENTO DE DARIEN

Mientras cenaban:

-Sabes amor, hoy cuando conoci a Kari, senti algo raro, era como si…-Dijo Darien

-Ya la conocieras desde antes-

-Como supiste?-

-A mi me paso igual-

-Lo curioso es que con Diana, no paso lo mismo, Quien sera en verdad Hikari Grand?-

-No lo se, pero de algo estoy segura, ella es buena, no me preguntes por que pero siento que debo estar muy serca de ella, algo en mi interior me dice que me necesita-Darien se acerco más a Serena para decirle

-Esta bien solo ten cuidado, no me gustaria que nada te pasara, Te Amo Serena-

-Y yo a ti Darien- Sin mas que decir se besaron

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

HABITACION DE HOTARU:

-Como fue que la Reina se dio cuenta-

-Creo que sospechaba desde un principio pero no fue hasta la noche en que cumpli 17 años que…

-----FLASH BACK-------

-Saben la fiesta me dejo muerta- Decia mientras se cambiaba de ropa

-Sera mejor que te acuestes a dormir de una vez, por que si no mañana no podras levantarte para tus clases de musica- Dijo Diana

-Y tú no quieres eso verdad Rini- Dijo en todo burlon Hotaru

-Ya dejenme en paz, mañana si me voy apoder levantar, esas clases son lo más importante del día-

-Si es cuando no tienen que fingir lo que sienten-Dijo Diana

-Rini, yo sigo pensando que se lo deberias de decir a tus padres "Yo deberia de decírselos pero no quiero verte sufrir, yo se que Seiya te ama como tu a él"-Dijo Hotaru

-Lo he pensado Hotaru pero aun no reuno el valor necesario-

-Pero la Reina sospecha-

-Ya lo se Diana, pero aun así…-

-Esta bien yo solo decia, lo mejor sera que descanses, hastamañana- Ycon eso sus dos amigas la dejaron 'sola' en su habitación.

-Sal de ahí- Las cortinas que cubrian la ventana de su habitación se movieron, para dejar ver a un hombre de mediana edad.

-Sabes que ese camisón me gusta mucho preciosa-(es el mismo que trae mientras habla con Hotaru y Diana)

-Sera porque tu me lo regalaste-

-Tal vez- La toma en brazos y besa sus labios apasionadamente, mientras lentamente la recuesta en la cama, en ese momento alguien toca a la puerta.

-Escondete-

-Donde?-

-Debajo de la cama, Adelante-

-Hola, mi pequeña-

-Mamá, sucede algo?-

-No, nada solo quería saber como te sentias después de la fiesta-

-Bien, me gusto mucho, gracias mamá-

-Yo se que te hubiera gustado más, si cierto General pasara más tiempo contigo-

-……-

-No tienes que decir nada Rini, solo quiero que sepas que yo estoy contigo siempre y que lo unico que me interesa es que tu seas feliz-

-Te quiero mamá-

-Y yo a ti mi pequeña y ahora a dormir – Y tras esas palabras la Reina salio de la habitación, al igual que Seiya salio de su escondite

-Creo que es hora de hablar con ella-

-Tengo miedo, no quiero perderte-

-Tú nunca me perderas presiosa te amo-

-Y yo a ti-

-Sera mejor que te deje descansar, te veo mañana en el salon de musica-

-Hasta mañana-

---------FIN DEL FLASH BACK-----------

-Te dolio enterarte de que el estuvo enamorado de tu madre-

-Cuando todo esto empezó él fue muy sincero, me dijo que habia existido una mujer a la que quiso mucho, pero la cual no estaba destinada para él, pero cuando supe que aquella mujer no era otra más que mi propia madre – Las lagrimas aparecieron en su rostro-Senti que todo lo que en algun momento me habia dicho, eran mentiras y eso me destrozo por dentro, fue ese dolor lo que me hizo decidirme a llevar a cabo esta prueba.-

-Y ahora que?-

-No lo se Hotaru, no lo se-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Tokio de Cristal Siglo XXX Salon de Musica_

El sonido de la guitarra impregnaba cada rincón de la habitación, no era una cancion, más bien eran notas sin ningun sentido, por lo que la dejo a un lado del banco en que estaba sentado

-Como te extraño mi niña-

-Veo que estas melancolico- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas

-Darien-

-Sabes te debo una disculpa, no debí reaccionar así- dijo mientras se sentaba a un lado de él

-No esperaba que fuera de otro modo, yo te defraude debia cuidarla y mira-

-Claro que no me defraudaste, simplemente te dedicaste a cuidarla de una forma diferente-

-Ella lo va a lograr Darien, yo lo se , lo que siento por ella es verdad.-

-Lo se, ahora solo queda esperar-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Notas de la Autora:_

_Hola: Antes que nada debo disculparme por que este capitulo debió haber sido puesto desde ayer, pero como no habia luz en mi casa tuvo que esperar un poco pero he lo aquí espero que les guste._

_Ahora los agradecimientos:_

_SENSHIVISA: Veo que te tomas las cosas muy en serio.En cuanto a ala cita solo dime para cuando la quieres, para preguntarle a cosista + cositas. Gracias por tus comentarios espero que este capitulo te gustara._

_GABYBUNNY: Veo que igul que yo sufriste un ataque de risa, en los proximos capitulos me enfocere a la relacion de las demás parejas espero que este cap te gustara._

_DANYSEREN: Yo pense que no te hiba a gustar esa escena, pero ya veo que me equivoque. Gracias por tus comentarios y como habras notado ya esta en proceso la historia que te prometi, no te la puedes perder he!_

_Se llama "Los Sueños se Pueden Volver Pesadilla" y es un Sere/Seiya._

_SAILOR DULCE: Que bueno que esta historia te sigue gustando, te prometo que voy a seguir poniendole un poco de humor. En cuanto a lo de Haruka, es que creí que con arrollarlo no le hiba a ser suficiente, tenia que asegurarse que estuviera bien muerto._

_VAINILLA: Si la verdad me quedo muy chistoso el pensamiento, tanto que aun me estoy riendo, y es que de solo imaginarmelo, me da un ataque de risa, espero que este cap te guste._

_USAGI YADI: Que bueno que mi historia sigue siendo de tu agrado, gracias por tu apoyo._

_COSITAS + COSITAS: Bien pues a petición tuya aquí hay un capitulo lleno de escenas romanticas, espero que te guste._

_Gracias a las demás personas se tomen la molestia de leer esta historia, espero que sea de su agrado_

_Después de esto debo hacer algunas menciones:_

_Ya tengo una nueva historia "LOS SUEÑOS SEPUEDEN VOLVER PESADILLAS" para los seguidores de Serena y Seiya._

_Y para los aficionados de Sere y Dare (como lo soy yo) ya estoy preparando un universo alterno, proximo a estrenarse._

_Y por lo anterior me voy a tardar un poco en actualizar, pero solo un poco, así que tenganme paciencia y si se preguntan por que tantas historias, la respuesta es simple: estoy inspirada y hay que aprovechar al maximo a la musa no, antes de que decida irse , sin decir cuando regresa._

_Nos vemos en el Cap 10, o en la otra historia Besitos_


	10. Retratos

CAP 10 Retratos

Tokio de Cristal Siglo XXX

La luz de la luna llena entraba por los ventanales, iluminando a la perfección aquel salón circular, que servia de enlace a las habitaciones principales, una de las tres puertas que tenia conducía a las habitaciones de las Inners (y sus parejas) Luna y Artemis, y Diana. Otra puerta a las de las Others y Seiya, y la última puerta conduce a las de Rini, Darien y Serena. En medio del salón se encuentra una confortable sala (de tres piezas) en color azul marino la cual contrasta con las blancas paredes, enfrente del sillón principal se levanta una chimenea hecha de mármol y sobre esta resalta un retrato de los soberanos del lugar, el cual es observado en el silencio de la noche por unas pupilas celestes, que parecen perderse en sus recuerdos.

-----FLASH BACK------

Un para de jovencitas se encontraban en la galería Jubann

-Son bellísimas- decía la pelirroja

-Las Ilustraciones de Margaret Sullivan, siempre me hacen sentir de un modo especial- Decía la rubia.

En eso un chico con grandes anteojos se les acerca

-Las obras de Margaret son retratos de amor-

-Kelvin ¿De donde saliste?-Pregunto la rubia

-Algunas ilustraciones están siendo vendidas como póster y vine por uno, señorita Serena-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Miren chicos, este es el autorretrato de Margaret- Dijo la pelirroja

-Wow, es muy hermosa-

-Pero en realidad nadie sabe si es así como se ve – comento Kelvin

Una mujer de cabello oscuro amarrado en una trenza caminaba por la galería, observando a los espectadores como buscando algo en especial

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Oye Serena ese chico no es el amigo de Andrew?-

-Es cierto Molly, conque esta engañando a Rei "Esta es mi oportunidad para darle una lección" Chicos me tengo que ir compren un póster para mi-

En la calle Serena observa como Darien es jalado por una mujer de cabello oscuro recogido en una trenza

-Vaya vaya ¿Qué ira a decir Rei de todo esto?-Dijo Serena

-Oye estas equivocada, no es lo que piensas-

-Si claro esta chica agarra a las personas sin ningún motivo-En eso la mujer toma a Serena del brazo-Pero que?-

-Ustedes dos en verdad me inspiran, por favor modelen para mí-

-----------------FIN DEL FLASH BACK----------------------

Estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta que ya no se encontraba sola en la habitación, aquel hombre se acerco poco a poco para rodearla con los brazos, ella se estremeció al sentir el abrazo.

-Tranquila amor soy yo-

-Oh Darien, me asustaste –

-No era mi intención princesa-Serena no dijo nada más solo recargo su cabeza sobre el pecho de Darien-Dime mi amor en que pensabas-

-Estaba recordando el día en que fue hecho ese retrato-

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo cuando yo, aun intentaba negarme mis sentimientos- Dijo mientras empezaba a besarle el cuello.

-Sabes algo?-

-Mmmmm-

-Fue en ese momento cuando empecé a reconocer que tu me atraías- Dijo girando se para verlo de frente

-Serena te amo- Le dijo mientras la acercaba más a él

-Y yo a ti Darien-

-Por que no nos retiramos a nuestra habitación -Estaban apunto de besarse cuando Serena se separo de él bruscamente

- A no ni creas que voy a caer en tu juego, ya sabes cual es la condición para que regreses a mi alcoba-

-Pero Serena-

-Nada, primero discúlpate con Seiya y con nuestra hija, y después hablamos-

-Pues ya estarás contenta, ya me disculpe con él- Dijo en un tono indiferente

-Lo golpeaste?- no podía disimular la preocupación

-Porque no vas y lo averiguas tu misma-

-Esta bien voy a ver como lo dejaste- Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

-Yo no se que tiene Seiya para que las dos mujeres más importantes de mi vida lo prefieran-

-Es que acaso estas celoso?-

-Piensa lo que quieras-

-Si, estas celoso-

-No, no lo estoy-

-Si, si lo estas-

-Bueno si, contenta?-

-Sip, me fascina verte celoso- Dijo mientras se volvía a acercar a el –No te creo capas de lastimar a uno de tus amigos-mientras sus manos recorrían el cuello de la camisa de él- así que porque no vamos a dormir, ya mañana tendrás tiempo para escribirle a Rini-

-Lo que tú quieras amor-

-En serio?-

-Si-Dijo tomándola en brazos

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ciudad de Tokio Siglo XX

Un nuevo día ha comenzado, aquellos ojos celestes se abren y lentamente recorren la habitación, si bien no es la que la recibe en cada amanecer, no le es del todo desconocida, enseguida puede notar como es sostenida fuertemente por la cintura, por lo que gira lentamente para poder contemplar la figura que reposa a su lado

-"Como me gusta despertar a tu lado mi amor"- lentamente se desprende del abrazo, y comienza a levantarse- "Lo bueno es que tengo un uniforme de remplazó aquí"-su vista choca contra las manecillas del reloj de la pared –OH POR DIOS ES TARDICIMO!-Aquel grito saco a su acompañante del mundo de los sueños.

-Sere, que pasa amor- Decía totalmente desconcertado, mientras la veía salir corriendo rumbo al baño, fue en ese momento cuando se percato de la hora-Vaya en verdad que es tarde, será mejor que le prepare algo de desayunar –Minutos más tarde.

-Bien ya me voy nos vemos al rato amor- Se acerca para darle un rápido beso, pero el es más rápido y la aprisiona contra su pecho

-Nada de eso princesa, primero ven a desayunar-

-Pero apenas me da tiempo de llegar-

-Desayuna y yo te llevo, así llegaras a tiempo-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Mientras tanto en el patio de la Preparatoria Jubann

-Pero en donde se ha metido Serena, si Rei estuviera aquí diría algo como _Esa tonta de Serena…"_

-Ya volvió a las andadas, es que no puede llegar a tiempo-

-Ahhhhhhh, Rei me asustaste-

-No fue mi intención Lita-

-Pero Rei que haces tú aquí?- Pregunto Amy la cual estaba acompañada de Taiki

-Lo que pasa es que la señora Ikuko me llamo hace unos minutos y pregunto por Serena-

-Por Serena?-Dijeron Lita y Amy

-Si, ustedes creen que Serena le dijo a su mamá que todas nos quedamos a estudiar para un examen en el templo-

-Y donde esta Serena?- Pregunto Lita

-Y yo que voy a saber, no la he visto desde que salio ayer con Darien del Crown-

-Ustedes creen que este con él- con un tono malicioso

-Mina en que momento llegaste?-

-Ay chicas hace un rato pero no quise interrumpir tan interesante conversación-

-Yo pienso que no debemos comentarle esto a Seiya, entendiste Mina-

-Ay por que lo dices Rei, yo seria incapaz de balconear a alguien, verdad Yaten-

-Creo que Rei tiene razón, no hay que comentárselo a Seiya- Todas asienten al comentario de Yaten –será mejor cambiar de tema por que hay viene, junto con las hermanas Grand-

-Yo mejor me voy para no levantar sospechas- Dijo Rei

-Y que le vamos a decir a Seiya si pregunta por Sere- pregunto Mina

-Que no sabemos, te quedo claro-

-Si- En eso Hikari, Diana y Seiya llegan con el grupo

-Hola chicas -

-Hola Seiya-

-Hola chicas-dicen a coro las hermanas

-Hola Kari, Di-

-Oigan chicas y mi bombón?-

-No lo sabemos todavía no llega-

En ese momento un auto rojo se detiene en la puerta de la escuela dentro de este

-Ya vez princesa llegaste a tiempo-

-Todo gracias a ti amor-

-Fue por mi culpa que por poco no llegas-

-Mmmmm, pero valió la pena no?- dice mientras le dedica una sonrisa seductora

-Creo que estas escapadas las dejaremos para los fines de semana-

-Claro es más fácil ponerle pretextos a las chicas que a mi madre-

-jajajaja, en eso tienes razón-

-será mejor que baje de una vez-

-Paso por ti al rato-

-Esta bien hasta al rato- Se acerca para darle un dulce y tierno beso después sale del auto, en ese momento se topa con una muy moleta Rei

-Serena me puedes explicar que es eso de que te quedaste a dormir en mi casa, cuando no te he visto desde ayer-

-Como lo supiste?-

-No evadas la pregunta, tu mamá llamo hace una hora al templo preguntando por ti-

-Y tú que le dijiste Rei?- Se le notaba un poco preocupada

-Crees que soy capas de decirle que no te he visto desde ayer que te fuiste con Darien-

-Entonces que le dijiste-

-Que tú y las demás se habían levantado muy temprano para pasar por unos apuntes a casa de Amy-

-Oh, Rei gracias gracias- Le decía mientras la abrazaba

-Pero ni creas que voy a volver a mentirle a tu mamá para la próxima mejor le voy a recomendar que hable al departamento de Darien, hay de seguro que si te encuentra- Serena no contesto, solo se le subieron los colores al rostro-Entonces es cierto pasaste la noche con Darien –Serena se puso aun más roja, deja que las demás se enteren.

-No se los digas Rei-

-Demasiada tarde ya he hablado con ellas y sospechan en donde pasaste la noche-

-También lo sabe Seiya?-

-No como crees, a el no se lo diríamos jamás-

-Bueno y a todo esto que quería mi mamá-

-Es que te llego una invitación para no se que evento que se realizara hoy a las cuatro de la tarde-

-Una invitación para mí que raro-

-será mejor que me vaya si no quiero llegar tarde, nos vemos al rato Serena, recuerda que tenemos una platica pendiente-Esto ultimo lo dijo con toda malicia

Serena llego donde estaban los demás justo en el momento en que sonaba la campana, el resto del día transcurrió con naturalidad a excepción de algunos comentarios por parte de Mina, referentes al lugar donde Sere había pasado la noche, cuando Seiya no estaba presente.

A la hora de la salida

-Bueno chicas ya me voy-Dijo Serena mientras a toda velocidad guardaba sus cosas-"Tengo que salir de aquí antes de que tengan la oportunidad de preguntarme cosas abiertamente"-

-Puedes huir, pero tarde o temprano nos lo tendrás que decir- Dijo Mina

-Mina, recuerdas lo que hablamos en la mañana?-

-Sí, si lo recuerdo pero yo solo quiero que nos explique

-De que hablas Mina-

-De nada en especial Seiya-

-Jajajajaja, Ustedes son muy graciosos-

-Di, no te rías de nuestros amigos-

-jajajajaja, lo siento Kari….jajaja pero es que es muy simpático verlos, Sere parece querer desaparecer del planeta, Mina intenta que le diga no se que cosa, Amy intenta controlar a Mina, Seiya se muere de la curiosidad, mientras Yaten esta apunto de perder la paciencia ante los comentarios de Mina y Taiki solo los observa con resignación-Ante aquellas palabras todos voltearon a verse unos a los otros. Distracción que Serena a provecho para escapar.

-Pero ya hablaras Serena eso lo juro, o dejo de llamarme Mina- Pero era ya muy tarde Serena estaba ya en la entrada de la escuela donde era esperada por Darien

-Pero que te pasa amor-

-Es…una…larga …historia- Decía entrecortadamente por la falta de aire (y es que había corrido a una velocidad impresionante, es más Haruka no la hubiera podido alcanzar)- Lo…mejor será que … nos vayamos-

Así ambos subieron al coche, una vez que Serena recupero el aliento le explico a Darien lo que había pasado, mientras este conducía con dirección a la casa de Serena.

-Creo que estamos en problemas verdad?-

-Solo lo crees, me van a comer a preguntas-

-Solo diles la verdad-

-La verdad?-

-Tienes razón es una mala idea, por que no les dices que ayudaste a Hotaru con un trabajo y te quedaste a dormir en casa de Haruka y Michiru-

-Y si les preguntan a ellas?-

-No creo que lo hagan, cambiando de tema creo que la invitación de la que hablo Rei, es idéntica a esta- Dijo mientras sacaba de su saco un sobre color durazno, en el que se leía _"MARGARET SULLIVAN"_

-Margaret esta en la ciudad que alegría hace mucho tiempo que no la veo-

-Desde que decidió dejar de esconderse-

-Eso fue hace más de cuatro años-

-Si estoy en lo correcto tenemos entradas para inauguración de su nueva exposición-

Y en efecto al llegar a casa de Serena su mamá le mostró la misma invitación que Darien, con la diferencia que esta se dirigía a ella, cada una de las invitaciones contenía seis entradas para dicha exposición, por lo que Serena telefoneo al Templo Hikawa donde se encontraban reunidos los demás, los cuales se apuntaron rápida mente con excepción de Di que no se sentía muy bien.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Galería Jubann 3.30 PM

-No entiendo por que tanto apuro Sere no nos van a permitir entrar hasta las cuatro-

-Es que tengo muchas ganas de ver a Margaret-

-Yo diría que quieres ver sus ilustraciones-

-No puedo negarlo, me gusta mucho su trabajo, recuerdas la primera vez que la vimos- pregunto Serena mientras recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de Darien

-Como olvidarlo princesa- le dijo mientras la abrazaba cada vez más hacia él

En eso una mujer de de cabello oscuro recogido en una trenza sale de la galería y se sorprende al ver a la pareja

-Señorita Tsukino?- La aludida voltea enseguida topándose con los ojos azules de aquella mujer

-MARGARET!- Grita mientras se suelta del abrazo de Darien, para ir a abrazar a su amiga

-Serena pero mírate nada más luces hermosa, me da gusto que pudieras venir, oye quien te acompaña no es el señor Chiba?-

-Si Margaret es Darien-

-Ustedes vienen juntos? Eso me impresiona es que cuando los conocí no se llevaban para nada bien- En eso Darien se acerca a ellas

-Buenas tardes señorita Sullivan –

-Buenas tardes señor Chiba-

-Ay Margaret no seas tan formal, su nombre es Darien y puedes llamarlo así, verdad amor-

-Sere tiene razón señorita Sullivan-

-Bueno pero con una condición que tú también me llames por mi nombre-

-Es un trato Margaret-

-Espera un segundo como lo llamaste Serena?-

-jajajaja, hay Margaret parece que viste un fantasma estas muy pálida-

-Es que parece que me perdí de muchas cosas en este tiempo, yo te recordaba como una linda niña, que se llevaba muy mal con el novio de su amiga por que se la pasaba molestándola, y a Darien lo recordaba más frió y reservado-

-Tienes razón han pasado muchas cosas-

-Dime Serena tu amiga todavía te habla después de haberle bajado al galán, o es que acaso no lo sabe-

-Si lo sabe, y también me sigue hablando –

-Y díganme cuanto tiempo tienen juntos?-

-Cuatro años- Contesto Serena

-Y veo que va muy en serio- dijo Margaret señalando la sortija que Serena llevaba en la mano (la que le dio Darien antes del ataque de Galaxia)

-Si muy en serio – Respondió Darien abrazando a Serena por la cintura

-Espero que se acuerden de invitarme a la boda he, es más ya se que les voy a regalar, después de todo no me equivoque en elegirlos a ustedes como mis modelos en aquella ocasión-

-Margaret todavía sigues haciendo puras ilustraciones sobre la pareja que estaba separada-

-Que curiosa pregunta Serena, pero la verdad es que ahora cuando dibujo no siento la misma nostalgia que en el pasado, al contrario es como si ahora estuvieran juntos-Ante las palabras de Margaret Serena y Darien intercambiaron una mirada y sonrieron ante la idea

-Y eso desde cuando te ocurre Margaret?-

-Hace como cuatro años Sere, aunque ha habido ocasiones en las que la nostalgia me vuelve a invadir cuando los dibujo, hace como un año cree un par de ilustraciones que me hicieron llorar por la angustia que sentí al hacerlos-

Las personas empezaban a llegar al lugar por lo que aquella conversación fue interrumpida

-Espero poder hablar un poco mas con ustedes adentro, espero que invitaran a sus amigos- Y así Margaret regreso a la galería, mientras que los ojos de Serena se empezaban a cristalizar.

-Que te sucede mi amor?-

-Sabes creo Margaret tiene la habilidad para sentir nuestras emociones-

-Por que piensas eso amor?-

-Hace un año nos separamos por el ataque de galaxia, y justo por ese tiempo Margaret sintió nostalgia al dibujar, estoy segura que si le pregunto más afondo me dirá que hace 3años y fracción sintió lo mismo y las fechas coincidirán con la aparición de Rini y nuestra separación- decía entre lagrimas, mientras que Darien la atraía más hacia él

-Tranquila amor, ya nada nos va a separar, yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado mi niña- Serena acurruco su cabeza en el pecho de Darien

-Darien te amo- le dijo viéndolo a los ojos

-Y yo a ti- Lentamente fue acortando la distancia que existía entre los dos y sus labios se fundieron en un tierno beso, el cual fue interrumpido por diez personitas que estaban ansiosas de entrar a la galería, bueno unas de ellas estaban más ansiosas por saciar su curiosidad atormentando con preguntas a Serena. Una vez dentro de la galería el grupo decidió separase para poder disfrutar mejor de la exposición, no sin antes decidir reencontrarse una hora después con Serena y Darien para que les presentaran a la señorita Sullivan.

**Con Mina y Yaten**

-Ay que lindos son estos dibujos no crees amor- comento Mina

-Sí cariño son muy lindos, pero de algunos de ellos se desprende una gran nostalgia- Decía al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba por la cintura, mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de él.

-Es como si la pareja que aparece en ellos a pesar de estar muy enamorados, no pudieran estar juntos- Los ojos de Mina se empezaron a cristalizar dejando escapar un par de lagrimas las cuales cayeron sobre la camisa de Yaten.

-Cielo estas bien?-Mina solo asintió mientras más lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos –Ya veo que la diosa del amor es sensible ante estos temas-Le susurro al oído , por toda respuesta de los labios de Mina solo salio

-Te amo-

-Y yo a ti Mina- Le dice mientras la sujeta suavemente por el mentón y acorta la distancia que hay entre sus labios

**Con Nicolás y Rei**

-Ya viste que bonitos son estos dibujos-

-………-

-Nicolás?-

-………-Rei volteo a ver a su pareja el cual a diferencia de ella no observaba las imágenes, sino que la veía a ella fijamente.

-Nicolás te pasa algo amor?-

-Eh! Que me decías Rei-

-Te pregunte si te sucedía algo ya que no parece que no estas viendo la exposición-

-No me sucede nada malo cariño, es que por más que lindas que sean estas imágenes no se comparan contigo, por eso prefiero observarte a ti-

-Nicolás- Dijo Rei mientras lanzaba los brazos sobre el cuello de este –Te amo-

-Y yo a ti mi Diosa del Fuego- Lentamente acortaron la distancia que existía entre ellos y se fundieron en un tierno beso.

**Con Amy y Taiki**

-En verdad es sorprendente la habilidad de la señorita Sullivan para plasmar los sentimientos en sus obras- Decía Amy mientras contemplaba uno de los cuadros

-Si es toda una artista- Comento Taiki cruzando sus brazos sobre el abdomen de Amy, la cual al sentir el abrazo recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Taiki, mientras este le besaba el cuello.

-Te amo Taiki-

-Y yo a ti mi querida Amy Mizuno, la chica que me enseño lo que son los sueños y el romance-

**Con Lita y Andrew**

-Que romántico, la señorita Sullivan a de estar muy enamorada no crees Andrew-

-Yo no se si la señorita Sullivan este muy enamorada, pero te puedo asegurar que yo si lo estoy corazón-

-Y se puede saber de quien?-

-Por supuesto que de ti mi amor- En un rápido movimiento Andrew atrae a Lita hacia así y la besa tiernamente

**Con Darien y Serena**

-Mira Darien ese es el retrato para el que Margaret nos pidió que fuéramos sus modelos-

-Debo admitir que Margaret fue muy buena para plasmarte en el retrato, pero yo prefiero quedarme con la original-

-Darien!- decía una totalmente sonrojada Serena

-Me vas a decir que a ti no te pasa lo mismo-

-No puedo negar que me fascina estar a tu lado, te amo Darien-

-Y yo a ti princesa-

**Con Seiya y Kari**

-Oh, estos dibujos son muy bellos verdad Seiya-

-Si, aunque no tanto como tú preciosa "Pero que estoy diciendo, yo no tengo ojos más que para mi bombón"-

-"Parece que no todo esta perdido, tal vez sus sentimientos sean de verdad, Oh Dios! Como quisiera decirle quien soy y por que estoy aquí" Ay Seiya que cosas dices- Mientras un leve rubor se apodera de sus mejillas.

-Es la verdad Kari tú eres una mujer muy hermosa, no solo exteriormente, sino por lo también por lo que llevas por dentro "Te pareces tanto a ella por que será?"-

-Gracias- El rubor en sus mejillas era cada vez mas notorio

-Mira nada más la hora que es-

-Será mejor reunirnos con los demás –

**Una vez todos reunidos**

-Ahora si Sere tienes que presentarnos a la señorita Sullivan-

-Tranquila Mina, enseguida se las presento- Sere se acerco a Margaret para pedirle un momento de su tiempo, la cual acepto encantada

-Mira Margaret ellos son mis amigos Amy, Taiki, Rei, Nicolás, Mina, Yaten, Lita, Andrew, Kari y Seiya.-

-Mucho gusto señorita Sullivan- dijeron a coro

-El gusto es mío, pero por favor llámenme Margaret-

-Margaret déjame felicitarte tus obras transmiten mucho sentimiento-

-Gracias, la mayoría de ellas expresa los sentimientos de una pareja que por motivos ajenos a ellos no pueden estar juntos, y pierden la vida en una forma trágica, esperando que en otra vida su amor si pueda ser, yo solo intento plasmar sus sentimientos- Aquellas palabras retumbaron en la mente de diez de las personas frente a Margaret y es que a todos les cruzo la idea de que Margaret hablaba de Serena y Darien- Eso aunado al resplandor de parejas tan bonitas como ustedes es a lo que debo mi éxito-

-A parejas como nosotros?-

-Así es Seiya, puedo notar el amor que hay entre Amy y Taiki, Mina y Yaten, Rei y Nicolás, Lita y Andrew, pero sobre todo el amor que existe entre Kari y tú-

-Perdón pero estas equivocada Kari y yo solo somos amigos-

-Oh, lo siento yo pensé , es que en verdad irradian amor-

-A lo mejor es algo que esta naciendo- Comento Serena

-Si tal vez sea eso Serena, sabes esto me hizo recordar el día que los conocí-

-A que te refieres Margaret?-Cuestiono Mina

-Es que yo conocí a Darien y a Serena en una exposición como esta y en cuanto los vi juntos una sensación muy calida se apodero de mi corazón, yo juraba que eran la pareja ideal, pero después descubrí que se llevaban pero que perros y gatos-

-Jajajaja, Ahhhh aun recuerdo esa época- dijo Andrew

-Jajajaja, si yo también- dijo Rei

-Jajajaja, era muy divertido verlos discutir-

-Amy tu también?-

-Lo siento Sere pero es la verdad-

-Jajajajaja, creo que tienen razón aun recuerdo la cara de Darien el día que mi zapato lo golpeo en la cabeza-

-Oye princesa eso no es gracioso-

-En serio entonces que lo seria?-

-Que tal la vez que chocaste contra un poste y le ofreciste disculpas-

-Jajajaja- Todos reían a excepción de Serena

-Eso le parece gracioso señor Chiba?- Ante el comentario la sonrisa de Darien desapareció

-Sere, yo…-

-Por que yo considero que lo más gracioso eran las discusiones que teníamos, era sorprendente peleábamos hasta por que la mosca volaba-

-Jajajajajajaja- La risa no se hizo esperar en todos los presentes

-"Vaya así que no se llevaban bien, me pregunto que más desconozco de mis padres"-

-Margaret tu podrías hacernos un retrato a cada uno de nosotros?-

-MINA!-

-Que en el fondo piensan igual-

-Déjenla, claro que lo aré Mina solo es cuestión de ponernos de acuerdo-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tokio de Cristal Siglo XXX

-No, no, y no-

-Pero tú me dijiste anoche que arias lo que yo quisiera-

-Pero esto es demasiado-

-Andale sí, por favor- decía con cara de borrego a medio morir

-No, Serena quedamos en que no la ayudaríamos-

-Solo un poco, seria la forma ideal para que se arreglaran las cosas entre ustedes, andale sí?-

-(suspira resignado) Esta bien escribe las cartas-

-Gracias, gracias, gracias amor- le decía mientras le besaba la cara eufóricamente

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Notas de la Autora:_

_Ehhhhhhh, al fin lo logre puede terminar este capitulo, ya se que me tarde mucho por fa perdónenme lo que sucedió es que la musa se me quiso poner en huelga, eso aunado a que las pocas ideas que logre sacarle (depuse de mucho esfuerzo) no podía hacer que embonaran muy bien pero el hecho es que aquí esta el capi 10, que a petición de ustedes mis queridas lectoras contiene muchas escenas romanticotas, no solo de Dare y Sere, sino que me puse melosa con todas las parejas, espero que les guste_

_Ahora los agradecimientos:_

_MARINA ACERO: (este agradecimiento debió salir en el Cáp. anterior por eso lo pongo primero ya saben que tengo la costumbre de agradecerles como van llegando los reviews) Gracias por leer mi historia en verdad me alegra mucho que te gustara, como podrás ver seguí tu consejo de poner en el Sumary que es un Seiya-Rini, ya que me pareció excelente idea. Gracias amiga._

_GABY BUNNY: Me pediste que pusiera cosas lindas de Sere y Dare, pues deseo concedido y como me habías sugerido anteriormente les di un poco de espacio a las relaciones de las demás espero que este capi te gustara._

_SAILOR-DULCE: Esta vez si que me tarde verdad, discúlpame es que enverdad no se me ocurría casi nada espero que este capi te guste._

_DANYSEREN: En efecto, las cosas se pondrán interesantes en un par de capis cuando se revele la identidad de Kari, en cuanto a los celos espera un poco talvez tu deseo sea concedido, mientras aquí hay un poco solo un poco pero algo es algo._

_VAINILLA: Pues hay esta pediste escenas de Sere y Dare no, espero que sean de tu agrado, que va a pasar? Pues en realidad no lo se muy bien, se en que va a acabar este relajo, pero aun estoy armando la trama así que ya somos dos las que no sabemos que camino tomara esta historia. Si ya se estoy loca pero ya que _

_SAKURA UCHIHA-06: Gracias por darme una oportunidad, en cuanto a la descripción de Rini, solo puedo decirte que es como a parece cuando Wiseman la convierte en Black Lady, solo que vestida de forma diferente y sin la luna en su frente._

_MARINA ACERO: Gracias por tu apoyo amiga, ya se que me tarde bastante pero al fin ya esta aquí el capi No 10._

_AYAKAKOMATSU: Gracias por tu apoyo y por expresarte tan bien de mi trabajo, en agradecimiento hay esta una escena exclusiva de Mina y Yaten, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo._

_SENSHIVISA: Golpes para Seiya, no creo que Darien soportara más tiempo dormir lejos de Serena así que no le convenía golpearlo (mira que convenenciero), en cuanto a las escenas Sere- Dare, en este capi ay una dotación de ellas de todos los tipos, ya se que no soy muy explicita pero si se entiende verdad?_

_COSITAS + COSITAS: Y como Aladín aquí esta el genio que te concede tus deseos (que al parecer están todas de acuerdo y así mejor por que me es más facial cumplir con ellos) espero que este capi te gustara._

_MOON-CHIBA: Veo con mucho agrado que este fic de verdad te gusto, que aguante mujer yo no se si en tu lugar hubiera leído los nueve capis de un jalón, pero me alegra que te gustara, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo._

_Bien esos son los agradecimientos, Antes de irme les vuelvo a pedir que me disculpen por el retraso y espero de todo corazón que este capi les guste. Para las personitas que no dejaron review pero si han leído la historia también les mando saluditos (no sean así déjenme sus comentarios) y para los que siempre me dejen review le recuerdo que me hagan llegar sus sugerencias. Gracias a todos les manda un beso su amiga Cinthy._


	11. Una Carta?

CAPITU LO XI "UNA CARTA??"

Ciudad de Tokio Siglo XX

-Hurra!!!!, Margaret nos hará un retrato- decía una muy emocionada Mina, mientras daba pequeños saltitos

-Mina compórtate quieres???-

-Ay Rei- Se quejo la aludida-Veo que de nada te ha servido tener novio, sigues igual de amargada que siempre-

-MINA!!!!- dijo una iracunda Rei mientras corría detrás de Mina –Deja que te alcance- Los demás suspiraron resignados, mientras se les escurría una enorme gota de la cabeza

-Nicolás controla a tú novia, antes de que desollé viva a la mía- Ante el comentario de Yaten, Nicolás se acerco a Rei y la abrazo intentando calmarla.

-Vamos Rei ya conoces a Mina, sólo está bromeando-

-Pues vaya bromitas-

-Pero debes aceptar que tiene algo de razón, sigues teniendo un carácter difícil Rei, deberías aprender a relajarte y disfrutar de la vida- dijo Serena

-Así como tu?- Las palabras de Rei tenían un tono malicioso que logro helarle la sangre a Serena y de paso a Darien que había entendido también la indirecta

-No se ustedes, pero yo tengo ganas de ver el retrato para el que poso mi bombón-

-"Que oportuno Seiya, aún que podías haberte ahorado el MI- Pensó Darien

-Es ese que está allá- dijo Margaret señalando un cuadro al otro lado de la galería, así todos se acercaron al cuadro- Que les parece-

-………………-

-Lo mismo opinamos nosotros la primera vez que lo vimos- Dijo una muy divertida Serena al percatarse de la reacción de sus amigos.

-Si me disculpan tengo que atender a otras personas- Margaret saco de su bolso una tarjeta y se la entrego a Serena –Sere este es mi numero, hablenme para ponernos de acuerdo sobre sus retratos-

-Gracias Margaret- Y así Margaret, se alejo del grupo, una hora después las seis parejas salieron de la galería

-Todavía es temprano que les parece si vamos al Crown- Dijo Andrew

-Yo no puedo le prometí a Di que regresaría temprano-

-En ese caso yo te llevo preciosa y no acepto un no por respuesta-

-Creo que no tengo otra opción, Sere, Darien gracias por invitarme, hasta mañana -

-Hasta mañana Kari- dijeron todos

Una vez que Kari y Seiya se fueron todas las miradas femeninas se dirigieron hacia cierta parejita

-Entonces que dices Sere nos acompañas al Crown o tienes algo mejor que hacer??- dijo una maliciosa Mina

-Como estudiar para algún examen- dijo Rei con el mismo tono que Mina

-La verdad es que le prometí a mi mamá regresar temprano, ya saben por lo de…-

-No llegar a dormir anoche a tu casa???- preguntaron al unisono las cuatro chicas

-De la fiesta de pijamas de este viernes- dijo Serena ignorando lo dicho por sus amigas

-Cierto la fiesta de pijamas es este viernes-Dijo una sonriente Mina (sonrisa por demás maliciosa)

-Chicas creo que podemos esperar un par de dias- Todas asintieron al comentario de Rei –Entonces nos vemos mañana Sere-Y así las cuatro parejas se fueron dejando solos a Serena y a Darien

-Esta vez no me voy a salvar, me van a obligar a hablar-

-Por que no invitas a Kari y a Di a la fiesta, no creo que las chicas te pregunten si están ellas-

-Es una buena idea amor- dijo Serena mientras dibujaba corazoncitos en el pecho de Darien con uno de sus dedos

-Sere, deja de hacer eso-

-Oh, sino?- Pregunto coquetamente mientras se acomodaba entre los brazos de él

-Hoy tampoco llegas a dormir a tu casa- Susurro en el oido de Serena cosa que la hizo sonrojar.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_Tokio de Cristal Siglo XXX_

_Sala del Trono_

Darien se encontraba en compañía de uno de sus hombres de más confianza, el cual se encargaría de llevar las cartas que tanto él como Serena habían escrito para su hija, las cuales reposaban entre sus manos en sobres de distintos colores, la de él en uno azul, la de ella en uno rosa.

-Lo siento Sere, pero yo sólo quiero lo mejor para nuestra hija-Mientras las palabras salían de su boca el sobre rosa era roto por la mitad.

-Majestad en verdad usted cree que esto sea lo mejor?-

-No lo se, digamos que es una prueba más que deberán superar-

-Pero majestad…-

-Acaso no te interesa la posibilidad se recuperarla?-

-Claro que me interesa, pero no a costa de su felicidad-

-Eso es lo que intento descubrir, que es o mejor dicho quien es su felicidad-

-Pero…-

-Nada, si con el viaje que esta haciendo se ponen a prueba los sentimientos de Seiya, creo que también es justo probar los de Rini, tal vez el no sea su verdadero amor, meexplico??-

-Sí, señor-

-Entonces lleva esta carta al pasado de una vez-

-Y si la reina pregunta??-

-Dile que su carta va dentro del sobre también- Así el hombre se en camino hacia la puerta, estaba apunto de salir cuando la voz de Darien se volvió hacer presente –Que tengas suerte Eliot-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_Ciudad de Tokio Siglo XX (Viernes por la mañana)_

-Serena levántate!!!-Decía Luna- ya vuelves a caer en los malos habitos-

-Luna, no me siento bien, creo que lo mejor será que no me levante de la cama-

-Tu repentina enfermedad no tiene nada que ver con cierta escapada entre semana al departamento de Darien??, y con el hecho de la fiesta de esta noche??-

-Tú crees que yo fingiría estar enferma, cuando esta noche hay fiesta de pijamas en el templo??-

-Ah, lo haces para que no te pregunten nada-

-Como crees Luna- Para ese momento Luna se encontraba sobre el pecho de Serena la cual se cubría casí toda con las cobijas

-Levántate sino quieres que te marque el rostro de por vida-

-NOOOO!!!!Luna,……no te atrevas- Dijo Serena levantandose tan rapido que la pobre de luna salio volando al otro lado de la habitación (que bueno que los gatos siempre caen de pie no?)

-Miauuuuuuuu Serena ten más cuidado casi me caigo por la ventana-

-Ya no te quejes que tu tuviste la culpa-

-Oye yo note veo para nada enferma- dijo Luna sarcásticamente- que se me hace que alguien no quiere que le hagan ciertas preguntas- en ese momento solo se vio volar una almohada hacia donde estaba Luna-Miauuuuu-

-Ya cállate suficiente tengo con las chicas para que tu también me estes molestando-

La mañana transcurrió de lo más normal,Kari y Di habian aceptado dias atrás la invitación para la fiesta de pijamas, claro que a las demás les encanto la idea, por lo que al finalizar las clases todas fueron por sus cosas a sus resperctivas casas quedandose de ver en el templo Hikawa horas más tarde.

_**TEMPLO HIKAWA**_

-Hola Rei- Dijo una muy animada Mina

-Mina???- La joven sacerdotisa estaba impactada era la primera vez que Mina llegaba tan temprano, ya que todavia faltaba media hora para que llegaran las demás

-Claro que soy yo Rei, por que pones esa cara-

-Ya viste la hora que es Mina-

-Si claro falta media hora para las seis-

-No crees que es muy temprano??-

-Para nada, lo que pasa es que tu eras con la unica que no había podido hablar sobre lo que vamos a hacer para que cierta personita confiese- Esto ultimo lo dijo con malicia

-Es sobre Serena y lo del otro día verdad- Mina asintió- Esta vez no se escapa, hoy nos tendra que decir ciertas cosas-

-De eso nos encargamos nosotras-Las dos empiezan a reir de forma malevola, media hora después llego Lita con una enorme cesta de comida, seguida por Amy la cual llevaba una bolsa con películas .

-Amy trajiste lo que quedamos-

-Claro Mina traje solo una película de comedia y las demás de terror-

-Perfecto solo falta la invitada de "Honor"-

Minutos después llego Serena con dos botes grandes de helado y un pay de limón-Hola chicas-

-Hola Sere- dijeron al unísono todas

-Dame eso antes de que se derrita cabeza de chorlito-Así Rei fue a guardar los helados mientras Serena se sentaba en el suelo junto a las demás chicas

-Oye Sere, aprovechando que Kari y Di no han llegado todavía podría preguntarte algo- pidió Amy, en ese momento regreso Rei y se sentó junto a Serena (así formaban un circulo en el piso)

-"Tan temprano y ya van a empezar , no seas exagerada Serena tu sabes que Amy no seria capaz". Claro Amy-

-El otro día cuando nos presentaste a la señorita Sullivan, me dio la impresión de que ella es capaz de conocer los sentimientos de las personas, sobre todo los tuyos y los de Darien, me pregunto a que se debe-

-Como recordaran Margaret resulto el demonio VINA, uno de los siete demonios que poseían los cristales arcoiris, yo creo que fue por el cristal que Margaret desarrollo un sexto sentido como pintora y conservó algunos recuerdos sobre el Milenio de Plata-

-Eso explica el por que cuando Darien y Tu la conocieron insistió en pintarlos, pero como es que aún tiene ese sexto sentido si el cristal ya no esta con ella-pregunto Lita

-La culpa es mía-Las cuatro chicas se miraron confundidas-Cuando los 7 demonios despertaron, yo aún no controlaba mis poderes, mucho menos el cetro lunar, fue por eso que cuando purifique a los demonios estos absorbieron parte de mi energía, y al ser diferente a la de ellos actuó como suplente del cristal arcoiris, por lo que ninguno perdió las habilidades que este les proveía, Lo que yo misma sigo sin entender es por que las habilidades de Margaret no sólo se conservaron, sino que aumentaron-

-Por que lo dices-

-El otro día antes de que ustedes llegaran a la galería yo le pregunte a Margaret……-

-----------FLASH BACK -----------

-Margaret todavía sigues haciendo puras ilustraciones sobre la pareja que estaba separada-

-Que curiosa pregunta Serena, pero la verdad es que ahora cuando dibujo no siento la misma nostalgia que en el pasado, al contrario es como si ahora estuvieran juntos-Ante las palabras de Margaret Serena y Darien intercambiaron una mirada y sonrieron ante la idea

-Y eso desde cuando te ocurre Margaret?-

-Hace como cuatro años Sere, aunque ha habido ocasiones en las que la nostalgia me vuelve a invadir cuando los dibujo, hace como un año cree un par de ilustraciones que me hicieron llorar por la angustia que sentí al hacerlos-

------------FIN DEL FLASH BACK-------------

-Margaret es capaz de sentir tu angustia Serena???- Pregunto Mina

-Así parece –

-Tal vez se deba a que conviviste con ellas y la considerabas tu amiga, antes de que despertara como demonio, eso pudo hacer que al volverla a la normalidad ocuparas mayor cantidad de energía que con los demás demonios-dijo Amy

-Si talvez- contesto Serena, sin darle mayor importancia

-Saben ese día lo que más me asombro fue que dijera que entre Seiya y Kari existía amor y que lo comparara con el de Serena y Darien- Dijo Lita

-Eso es otra cosa de la que quería hablarles- dijo Serena un poco seria, haciendo que las demás volvieran a centrar su atención en ella-No se por que pero me siento muy ligada a Kari, es como si ya la conociera y no soy la única, Darien me comento lo mismo el día que la conoció, ustedes no han tenido esa sensación??-Todas negaron con la cabeza.

-Y que hay de Di??-

-Eso es lo más extraño, por que con ella no siento lo mismo-

-Crees que sea un nuevo enemigo??-

-No Lita, lo que siento me hace recordar cuando conocí a Rini o a Chibi-chibi-

-Si quieres puedo hacer una lectura del fuego sagrado-

-no estaría de más Rei, pero un poco más adelante, quiero conocerla un poco mejor-

-Como tu quieras Sere- En ese momento tocan la puerta del cuarto de Rei –Quien??-

-Somos Kari y Di – se escucho decir a Di

-Adelante chicas-Serena fue la encargada de abrir la puerta encontrándose con los ojos de Kari los cuales por un segundo vio de color granate-"RINI??"-

-Las estábamos esperando-dijo una muy animada Mina, mientras les guiñaba un ojo

-Trajimos los refrescos que nos pidieron (o bebidas gasificadas)-

-Ahora sí que empiece la fiesta- grito Serena- Y así fue primero comieron algo de lo que Lita había preparado y claro helado del que llevo Serena, después vieron una película, decidieron que esta sería cómica (por que será?), una vez que esta termino empezaron a platicar, con lo que les había dicho Serena antes de que llegaran las hermanas Grand, las chicas comprendieron que no sabían mucho de ellas así que intentaron obtener información.

-Kari, Di por que no nos hablan más sobre ustedes- pidió amy

-Como que les gustará saber- contesto Kari la cual al igual que Serena se encontraba comiendo un poco de helado de chocolate, al que habían bañado con más chocolate y como si eso no fuera suficiente le espolvorearon chispas de chocolate.

-Que tal si nos hablan de sus gustos, no se color favorito, comida favorita, algo así-dijo Lita

-Pues mi color favorito es sin duda el rosa, en cuanto a la comida todo lo que tenga chocolate me encanta (en serio no nos dimos ni cuanta), pero eso si alejen de mi las zanahorias-

-Y tú Di?- pregunto mina

-Pues mi color favorito es el lila , en cuanto a la comida mi favorita es la que tenga pescado y no me gustan las espinacas, y a ustedes?

-Mi color favorito es el azul claro, en cuanto a la comida mis preferidos son los Sándwiches mientras no sean de Atún lo odio- dijo amy

-Yo prefiero el Rojo, para comer no hay como la Pizza vegetariana, y no degustan los Espárragos- dijo Rei

- Para mi el Verde es mi color, me fascina el Pay de cereza y no hay comida que no me guste- dijo Lita

-Pues para mi el color mas cool es el Naranja, en cuanto a la comida me gusta mucho arroz con curry, pero detesto los Champiñones Guacara!!!-

- En cuanto a mi el blanco aunque también me gusta el rosa, de comida cualquier cosa dulce, y al igual que Kari detesto las zanahorias-

Y así continuaron investigando más de las hermanas, las cuales a pesar de parecer iguales resultaron ser muy diferentes, descubrieron que ha di no le gustan los perros (por que será??) mientras Kari los encontraba lindos y cositas por el estilo.

-Y coleccionan algo?-Pregunto Amy

-Pues sí, yo tengo una colección de cascabeles-dijo Di

-Yo colecciono todo lo que tenga conejos-

-Conejos???-Preguntaron las cinco chicas extrtañadas

-"Creo que no debí decirlo" Si conejos-

-Y por que conejos- pregunto Serena

-"Digamos que tu me enseñaste", No lo se me parecen lindos, que coleccionan ustedes?-

-Libros- dijo Amy

-Peluches- dijo Mina

-Recetas de cocina- dijo Lita

-Amuletos- dijo Rei

-Lunas y conejos- dijo Serena haciendo énfasis en esto ultimo

-Por eso me preguntabas?-

-Aja, sabes solo falta que tu flor favorita sean las rosas rojas-

-Si lo son- Aquello dejo muy confundidas a las cinco chicas, sobre todo a Serena

-Tenemos gustos muy parecidos, "no había conocido a nadie además de Rini que tuviera gustos tan parecidos a los míos, por que será"

-Así parece Sere "Tengo que tener más cuidado"- Ambas empezaron a reír –Oye Sere puedo hacerte una pregunta-

-Claro Kari las que quieras-

-Hace cuanto sales con Darien?-

-Casi cuatro años, lo conocí cuando tenia catorce-

-Y fue amor a primera vista??- está vez pregunto Di, a lo cual las demás no pudieron contener la risa- Por que se ríen??-

-Lo que pasa Di es que Sere y Darien se llevaban muy mal-

-Y tu como sabes eso Kari-

-Por que dijeron algo al respecto el día de la exposición de Margaret Sullivan-

-Kari tiene razón, nos conocimos de una forma algo peculiar yo salía de la joyería de la mamá de una amiga…

---------FLASH BACK----------

-Si tan sólo hubiera estudiado un poco más- se recriminaba una joven rubia mientras observaba una hoja-Bha-arruga la hoja y la lanza sobre su hombro-Que se lo lleve el viento-justo en ese momento un joven de cabellera obscura pasaba por allí al cual la hoja lo golpea en la cabeza

-Oye cabeza de chorlito fíjate-

-Lo siento- se disculpo la chica mientras el joven desdoblaba la hoja

-30 puntos- dice mientras se le escurre una gota de la cabeza- me parece que deberías estudiar un poco más cabeza hueca-

---------------FIN DEL FLASH BACK------------

-En serio se conocieron así?-

-Jajajaja, si Di y así siguieron durante algún tiempo-

-Eso búrlate Rei, parece que olvidaste quien era su novia en aquel entonces-

-Quien, quien era- pregunto una ansiosa Kari y al no recibir respuesta – no me digas que tu Rei-

-Este… yo… pues… novia lo que se dice novia, no-

-No les mientas-

-No les estoy mintiendo cabeza de chorlito-

-"Tía Rei fue novia de mi padre, yo siempre pensé que su única novia había sido mi madre"-

-Kari-dijo Di

-…………-

-Kari- le hablo esta vez Rei

-…………-

- Creo que esta en otra parte- dijo Mina pasándole una mano frente al rostro

-KARI!!!!!-grito Serena

-Ahhhhhh, lo siento que decian?-

-Te sientes bien?-

-Si Sere, sólo que me impacto, me había hecho a la idea de que tu habías sido el único amor de Darien-

-Y así es Kari, lo que sucedió fue que yo me auto nombre como su novia, él siempre me ha visto como una amiga –

-"Por que se puso así no era para tanto"-

-Y ya que hablamos de Serena y Darien…-Mina no pudo terminar la frase ya que

fue interrumpida por Serena

-Que tal si vemos otra película?-

-Ver otra película??- dijo Rei con un aire de malicia-Esta bien – dijo mientras tomaba la bolsa que había llevado Amy, vaciando el contenido en medio de todas (recuerden que están sentadas formando un circulo en el suelo)

-Escoge Sere-

-Pero que , son todas de terror- dijo una asombrada Serena

-Uppps se nos olvido que no te gustan-dijo Mina

-Saben de pronto se me quitaron las ganas de ver películas-

-Entonces sigamos platicando- dijo una sonriente Kari

-Ustedes lo sabían???- Kari y Di solo se encogieron de hombros poniendo su mejor cara de "yo como crees"

-Vamos Sere confiesa por las buenas- dijo Lita

-No quiero, no voy a decirles nada-

-Chicas ya saben que hacer- dijo Rei , así las seis chicas se lanzaron contra Serena para hacerle cosquillas.

-Jajajaja……ya……jajajaja……bas……ta…..jajajaja…..por……fa…..vor-

-Dinos donde pasaste la noche del lunes Serena- dijo Mina

-Jajajajaja……con……..Da….-

-Con Darien- dijo Rei

-Jajajajajajaja…….sí…….Pero…...ya……de…jen…me…..jajajajaja-

-Te vamos a dejar de hacer cosquillas con las condición de que contestes a nuestras preguntas-

-Jajajajajaja….lo….que ….quieran……pe…ro …de…ten…gan…se….-

-Bien suéltenla chicas- dijo Rei, Serena al verse libre de su tortura trato de recuperar el aliento- desde cuando te escapas con Darien-

-………………-

-Contesta o si no – Todas se acercaron con la intencipon de volverle a hacer cosquillas

-Poco más de dos años- dijo en un susurro apenas audible

-"Antes de que yo regresara"

-Y que hacen???- dijo una picara Mina

-MINA!!!!!!- grito una sonrojada (más bien sonrojadísima) Serena

-Nos queda claro Serena- dijeron todas entre risas, y así continúo el interrogatorio hasta que el sueño las venció aunque para esos momentos las chicas estaban conformes con la información que habían conseguido con más de una dosis de cosquillas, ala mañana siguiente después de desayunar Kari y Di se retiraron a su casa, mientras las demás esperaban a sus respectivas parejas, él primero en llegar fue Darien, al verlo las chicas le sonrieron de una forma extraña, mientras Serena agachaba cabeza y jugaba con sus dedos índices.

-Hola chicas- saludo Darien de lo más normal

-Hola Darien- dijeron al unísono sin dejar de sonreír, cosa que empezaba a preocupar a Darien

-Hola princesa- dijo acercándose a Serena a la cual le dio un beso en la frente- pasa algo??-

-Ehhh, no para nada nos vamos??-

-Pero por que la prisa Sere- dijo una divertida Rei

-Es que debo llegar temprano a casa-

-Pero tú mamá sabe que estas aquí en el templo con nosotras- dijo Amy

-Y tú no le das motivos para que desconfié de ti- dijo Lita

-Verdad Darien???-dijo Mina, con esas palabras Darien sintió como si una descarga eléctrica pasara por su columna vertebral, por lo que lentamente volteo a ver a las chicas, las cuales sonreían, en ese momento lo comprendió todo, habían logrado que Serena hablara.

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la ciudad dos jovencitas de cabellera obscura entraban en una enorme casa

-Es sorprendente todo lo que nos dijeron verdad Di?-

-Si, Rini, yo nunca me hubiera imaginado nada de eso-

-Que bueno que regresaron- dijo Hotaru al verlas entrar en la casa

-Hola Taru- dijeron ambas chicas al tiempo que volvían a la normalidad

-Rini ayer después de que se fueron te trajeron esto- dijo mientras le entregaba un sobre de color azul

-Para mi?-

-Sí, y no vas a creer quien la trago-

-Quien Taru?- pregunto una impaciente Di

-Eliot- Los ojos de ambas jóvenes parecieron salir de sus orbitas al escuchar ese nombre, y el silencio se apodero por un momento hasta que Rini pregunto con voz temerosa

-El esta aquí Taru?-

-Sí, dijo que pronto sabrías de él- Hotaru no entendía el por que su amiga estaba tan preocupada – estas bien?, no piensas leer la carta- Rini sólo asintió para después romper el sello que tenia el sobre extrayendo de el una hoja del mismo color de este.

-Esto debe ser una broma-

-Que pasa Rini???- preguntaron sus acompañantes

-Miren- dijo mientras volteaba la hoja para que sus amigas vieran el contenido, el cual consistía en algunas cuantas líneas.

" _**El amor verdadero, supera cualquier adversidad, por eso no me queda más que desearte la mejor de las suertes Pequeña Dama, para que encuentres el camino de la felicidad, toma esto como una prueba más Se que algún día me perdonaras Te quiere tu padre "**_

-A que se refiere con una prueba más- pregunto Hotaru

-Eliot- murmuro Rini

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**_

**_Hola: Después de dieciséis dias (creo) he me aquí otra vez, con un capi algo largo, en el cual explico algunas cositas que quedaron al aire, como eso de que Margaret puede sentir los sentimientos de Sere y Dare, sin olvidar el interrogatorio de Serena, que malas son las chicas eso de hacerle cosquillas para conseguir información que bajo han caído no?, pero haber niéguenme que ustedes jamás han hecho hasta lo imposible por conseguir el chisme ( yo no podría decirlo sin que me creciera la nariz como a pinocho), que tiene que ver Elios en todo esto???, eso lo sabremos en el capi XII así que no se lo pierdan he._**

_**Ahora mi hora favorita los agradecimientos (Hurra!!!):**_

**_AYAKAKOMATSU: Que bueno que te gustara amiga pienso que en este capi también hay escenitas en las que Mina es la que desencadena todo, a mi también me encanta la forma de ser de Mina así que creeo que va a ver más escenas donde haga de las suyas o salga con algún comentario fuera de lugar, gracias por leer mi historia._**

_**MOON-CHIBA: Mi querida amiga gracias por tu apoyo, sabes que tu también cuentas con el mío, espero que este capi dejara en claro por que Margaret tiene ese don, gracias por el apoyo y no te olvides de actualizar pronto, un beso**_

_**SAILOR-DULCE: Creo que tus deseos se harán realidad a medias, ya que esto se va a poner de lo más interesante con Elios, que vendrá a hacer???, espero que la historia te siga gustando, y gracias por perdonar mi retraso, por cierto haber si ya le dices a los maestros que tu también tienes una vida (jajajaja, tu sabes por que te lo digo no?)**_

_**MARINA ACERO: Hola amiguis, creo que con este capi ya no vas a tener dudas, espero que no quieras matarme por que te prometí que este capi iba a estar listo ayer, pero no tuve luz y no pude hacer nada, perdóname si????.**_

**_VAINILLA: Esta vez puse a trabajar a la musa aunque no quería, espero que este capi te gustara, sabes a mi me gusta que me den sus sugerencias por que sin ellas creo que esta historia no hubiera pasado de seis capítulos, pero he tenido el apoyo de muchas personitas como tú que con sus lindas palabras logran darme ánimos para seguir, y creme que yo he quedado muy satisfecha de lo que he escrito con ayuda de ustedes, gracias por todo._**

_**DANYSEREN: que bueno que te gustara el capi, en cuanto a las escenas que tome del capitulo "EL RETRATO DE AMOR ES DE SERENA Y DARIEN" debo ser sincera y decirte que ese es uno de mis capis preferidos no se por que, pero Margaret me cae muy bien por eso decidi incluirla, (creo que tiene que ver con que ella es la primera en darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Dare y Sere), gracias por tu apoyo.**_

_**STARLIGT: Si Margaret es un personaje super lindo el cual a mi también me gusta mucho, digamos que Rini ya tiene con que chantajear a su padre no?, gracias por tu apoyo**_

**_SENSHIVISA: Y quien te digo que no habría golpes para Seiya?, digamos que Darien no tuvo que ensuciarse las manos alguien más lo hizo ya lo veras en el siguiente capi._**

_**SILENE-LUNA: Veo con gusto que la historia te ha atrapado espero que este capi te guste, gracias por tu apoyo**_

_**SAILY: Que bueno que aceptaste mi invitación para leer mi historia, en cuanto a tu sugerencia voy a ver como acomodo la situación, no te creas ya se me había pasado por la cabeza pero aún no logro completar la idea. Gracias por tu apoyo.**_

_**SERENA CHIBALOVE: Me alegra mucho que te tomaras la molestia de leer mi historia, gracias por todas las palabras lindas, así ten por seguro que seguiré escribiendo.**_

**_Por ultimo pero no menos importante tengo que hacer un espacio especial para mi amiguis GABY BUNNY la cual tiene problemas otra vez para dejar review, no te preocupes mi querida coneja aquí lo importante es que no te olvidas de uno, he aquí su mensaje:_**

**_Leí ­ tu capitulo hace tres dias amiguis y déjame decirte que Aún mi corazoncito palpita de la emoción de imaginar a Darien y Serena hablando del retrato y de los bellos momentos shalalala (q bonito es el amor) en fin, ay d verdad esa parte me FASCINÃ"!! lo de los además me es X cuando se trata de ellos jajajaja pero si es agradable las conversaciones de los demás p q cada kien a su estilo :). Aunque me queda confuso eso de q Serenita durmió con mi bombón azucarado... osea q ya son...NOVIOS FORMALES? sé que no lo señalas pero tengo esa impresion... en cuanto a Seiya y Riny aun sigue mi duda dudosa... pero eso se resolverá, lo se y me encatan la manipulación de la Neo reina con el rey jajajaja es genial!! ayestoy muy muy muy muy contenta!! se me nota cierto?? bueno ya te dejo jejeje espero actualización! y espera la mia pq ya casi acabo el sig capi :) esitos!! Cinthy!! ( ay es la primera vez q te digo asi!! ¿lo notaste?) Creme_**

_**q me dejas con una enorme sonrisa :D chao... La CoNeJa :P**_

**_Mi querida coneja: Pues si no soy muy explicita pero estas en lo cierto con lo de Sere y Dare (no te me pongas muy celosa), calma lo de Seiya y Rini pronto (bueno no tanto) se ira resolviendo, claro que no van a faltar conflictos, manipulación yo más bien lo llamaría chantaje pero bueno, que si estabas contenta?, ni cuenta me di…( ya no comas tanto dulce, al parecer te ponen hiperactiva, jajaja), si note que es la primera vez que utilizas mi nombre y no mi nick, gracias Gaby por todo, y sigo en busca de la canción. Un beso para ti también de tu amiga Cinthy._**

_**Y bien eso es todo por el momento; pero ya pronto sabrán de mi, espero sus comentarios ya sean buenos o malos (aunque prefiero los buenos, los malos podrian atrasar la publicación del proximo capi)nos vemos en el capi XII, no se lo pueden perder he!!!! **_

16


	12. Sorpresas y ¿Visiones?

CAPITULO XII "SORPRESAS Y VISIONES???"

_TOKIO DE CRISTAL SIGLO XXX "JARDINES DE PALACIO"_

La Reina se encontraba recolectando algunas rosas en compañía de las Inners

-Quien lo diría Seiya enamorado de Rini- decía una incrédula Mina-Ni siquiera yo la diosa del amor, lo sospechaba.

-Mina, Amy que se siente ser las cuñadas de la futura reina??- Pregunto divertida Lita

-Fue muy impactante, al principio creí que se trataba de una broma de nuestra pequeña niña- contesto Amy

-Una broma que no le gusto para nada a Darien- dijo Mina soltando una pequeña risita al recordar la reacción del Rey- El cual ni siquiera se lo imaginaba-

-Y quien se lo iba a imaginar Mina- Intervino Rei

-Auch!!!- Se quejo la Reina, la cual se había distraído con el comentario de Rei, cosa que provoco que se hiriera uno de los dedos con una espina derramando un poco de sangre sobre su vestido.

-Serena???- dijo Rei a la cual le brillaban de manera especial los ojos- Tu si lo sabías verdad????-

-Ya se los había dicho, yo empecé a intuir que Rini estaba enamorada de el hace unos seis meses-

-Por que será que no te creo???-

-Debo ir a desmanchar el vestido, antes de que la sangre seque- dijo poniéndose de pie, lo que las demás también hicieron, apenas había dado unos pasos en dirección al palacio cuando se vio rodeada por sus amigas.

-Ahora chicas- dijo Rei ante lo cual todas empezaron a hacerle cosquillas a Serena la cual cayo al pasto

-Jajajaja…Basta……basta……basta-

-Dinos hace cuanto que lo sabias???- le pregunto Rei sin dejar de cosquillarla

-Jajajaja…Basta…-

-Nos vas a decir???-

-Jajajaja……sí- ante las palabras de Serena todas detuvieron su labor y ayudaron a Serena a sentarse para que recuperara el aliento, Amy le colocaba de nueva cuenta la tiara cuando Serena empezó a hablar- hace dos años, los descubrí la noche en que Rini cumplió quince años-

-Como que los descubriste???- cuestiono Lita

-Verán, ese día apenas y provee bocado, así que alrededor de media noche me desperté con mucha hambre…-

-Uy mira que raro!!!- dijo Rei

-Como decía, desperté con mucha hambre por lo que decidí bajar por algo de comer, regresaba con un pedazo de pastel cuando escuche la voz de Rini cerca de la fuente, en un principio creí que se encontraba con Eliot ya que era una conversación muy romántica, no le di importancia y me dispuse a regresar a mi habitación pero al girarme pude ver que Eliot estaba al otro lado del jardín mirando fijamente hacia donde estaba Rini, cosa que me hizo dirigir la mirada en la misma dirección para encontrarme con Seiya besando a Rini.-

-Pobre Eliot, ha de haber sido muy difícil para él después de todo en esos momentos él y Rini eran novios- dijo Amy analizando a fondo la situación

-Ahora comprendo por que no hemos sabido nada de él- dijo Mina

-Ustedes no pero el Rey si – dijo una voz a sus espaldas

-Por que lo dices Setsu???-

-Lo dijo majestad por que ha sido precisamente Eliot quien a llevado al pasado la carta del Rey-

-Querrás decir nuestras cartas-

-No Majestad, solo llevaba el sobre azul, yo misma lo vi, además- dijo Setsuna mientras le mostraba un sobre rosa partido a la mitad- ayer encontré esto en la sala del trono-La reina no dijo nada pero en su mirada se notaba que no estaba conforme con lo que acababa de escuchar

-Por que crees que lo haya mandado a él Sere-

-Para complicar más las cosas, eso es evidente Mina- Serena se puso de pie y se dirigió al palacio, pero de pronto paro en seco para después volverse y ver a Setsuna-Setsu, necesito que lleves una cosa al pasado-

-Lo que usted guste majestad-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_CIUDAD DE TOKIO SIGLO XX _

-Esto es un problema- dijo Rini

-A que te refieres con que Eliot es un problema???- Cuestiono una confundida Hotaru

-Hay Taru es que le hice algo terrible a Eliot y estoy segura que todavía no me perdona-

Pero que fue lo que l4e hiciste Rini??-

-Es que Eliot y yo éramos pareja, cuando Seiya y yo nos confesamos nuestros sentimientos, pero yo no fui capaz de decírselo a Eliot-

-Me estas diciendo que engañaste a Eliot con Seiya??- Rini sólo asintió- Por cuanto tiempo??-

-Alrededor de un año-

Por dios Rini, con razón dices que es un problema-

-Realmente Taru el problema es que Rini nunca le dijo la verdad- dijo Diana

-Entonces como se entero??-

-Veras…- dijo Rini

-----FLASH BACK-----

El palacio de cristal mostraba todo su esplendor ante la celebración del cumpleaños número 15 de la heredera al trono, los reyes se mostraban orgullosos de su más preciado tesoro, la joven princesas disfrutaba de la velada estaba departiendo con algunos de los invitados cuando un joven de cabellos plateados se acerco a ella.

-Alteza me concedería esta pieza-

-Por supuesto- dijo mientras se disculpaba con sus invitados y lo tomaba de la mano

-Me has tenido muy abandonado Rini-

-Lo siento, es que con tantos invitados-

-No me refiero sólo al día de hoy, desde hace algún tiempo estas distante-

-Yo, no se a que te refieres-

-Sí, si lo sabes Rini-

-Yo…-

-No digas nada solo recuerda que te amo y que pase lo que pase puedes confiar en mi cielo-

-Gracias "Por favor perdóname, pero no se como decírtelo"-

-Y ahora ve a atender a tus demás invitados, estoy seguro que muchos mueren por bailar con tan bello ángel-dijo para después besarle la mejilla, así la joven continúo alternando entre los bailes y las platicas de sus invitados.

-Disculpe la interrupción Alteza- dijo un hombre de largos cabellos negros

-Sí General Fighter,??-

-Me preguntaba si me concedería el honor de una pieza de baile- la princesa se excuso con sus acompañantes y acompaño al hombre a la pista de baile- Te diviertes preciosa- susurro al oído de la joven.

-Si es una fiesta magnifica, aunque lo sería aún más si tú estuvieras más tiempo a mi lado amor-

-Haz recibido muchos regalos??-

-Sí, pero aún no he recibido el tuyo-

-Es por que el mío te espera esta noche después de la fiesta en nuestro lugar especial-

-En cuanto todos estén dormidos iré a reunirme contigo- le dijo al tiempo que la música terminaba, por loo que él la condujo de regreso con sus invitados.

-Gracias Alteza- dijo besando la mano de la joven princesa para después perderse entre la gente.

Las horas siguientes fueron interminables para la jovencita, la cual se mostraba ansiosa por que la fiesta concluyera. Alrededor de las once de la noche el palacio voltio a su usual calma y la joven se retiro a su habitación, una hora después cuando todos dormían (o eso era lo que ella creía), salio de su habitación dirigiendo sus pasos hacia los jardines de palacio, al acercarse al lugar pudo distinguir la silueta de un hombre, el cual la esperaba sentado en la orilla de la fuente, decidió acercarse con cautela pero antes de que pudiera sorprenderlo

-Hola preciosa- dijo sin ni siquiera voltear

-Como lo supiste??-

-Es lo malo de ser un guerrero, uno reacciona ante sonidos tan débiles como es que hace la seda de tu camisón al rozar el césped- dijo volteando a verla , descubriendo que en efecto llevaba un largo camisón de seda en color rosado, muy diferentes a los que solía ocupar -………-

-"Y tu que creíste que no te podía sorprender", que sucede, no te gusta??- dijo al tiempo que giraba, para que su acompañante viera bien su atuendo el cual empezaba con unos finos tirantes delgados que se abrían en un escote en V sobre la mitad de su pecho, mientras que se cruzaban en su espalda baja, los cuales delineaban a la perfección cada una de las curvas de su torso, para tomar un poco de vuelo desde la cintura hasta los pies, los cuales llevaba descalzos, y para en marcar el atuendo había dejado suelto su rosado y ondulado cabello.

-Cl…claro que me gusta, te vez hermosa- dijo mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la atraía hacia él, mientras ella le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos

-Te amo-

-Y yo a ti preciosa- dijo par después besarla, en ese momento se escucho el movimiento de unos arbustos cosa que hizo que la pareja se alegara.

-Esta es la causa de tu distanciamiento, verdad Rini??- dijo un hombre de cabellos plateados saliendo de las sombras del jardín.

-Eliot………yo-

-No digas nada, no hace falta -dijo mientras se giraba

-Por favor, no se lo digas a nadie-

-Descuide Alteza nadie lo sabrá "Por dios te veías hermosa"-

-Eliot perdóname- este no dijo nada sólo se perdió en las sombras de la noche – yo nunca quise lastimarte- dijo mientras las lagrimas resbalaban por sus rosadas mejillas.

-Tranquila amor, ya veras que algún día nos perdonara-

-Seiya- dijo esta lanzándose a sus brazos, ante lo cual él la abrazo con fuerza hacia si, para después besarla.

-------FIN DEL FLASH BACK----------------

-Desde esa noche no he vuelto a verlo, pero aún puedo sentir como se me eriza la piel al recordar la frialdad que vi en sus ojos-

-Rini que crees que vaya a pasar ahora???-

-No lo se Taru, no lo se-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

TEMPLO HIKAWA

El ambiente se había puesto tenso, ninguno de los presentes parecía querer romper el silencio, las sonrisas de las chicas desaparecieron ante la visible molestia de Darien, por fin Mina se decidió a romper el silencio.

-Vamos es sólo una broma, además era de suponerse, después de todo Tokio de Cristal y Rini son su destino-

-Tokio de Cristal???, Rini???- dijeron cinco voces a espaldas del grupo, Serena movió negativamente la cabeza al ver al resto de sus amigos.

-El nombre de Rini me suena, pero no se de donde??- dijo Nicolás

-Que no se llamaba así tu prima Serena???, aunque ahora que lo pienso te conozco desde que ibas al jardín de niños y jamás he visto a tus tíos-

-Eso se debe a que no tengo ningunos tíos Andrew "Creo que es hora de acabar con los secretos"-

-Entonces como es que tienes una prima???-

-No tengo ninguna prima Andrew-

-Entonces la niñita de cabellos rosados que se parece tanto a ti quien es???-

-Esperen por que no lo conversamos adentro- ofreció Rei, sabiendo que lo que Serena hiba a explicarles dejaría sin aliento a más de uno, después de todo así habían reaccionado ellas al enterarse.Cuando estuvieron acomodados en uno de los salones del templo, claro cada uno sentado al lado de su pareja,( por su parte Seiya quedo en medio de sus hermanos a insistencia de Mina y Amy).

-Entonces quien es Rini, Serena???- Ante la pregunta de Andrew Serena esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y es que por mas que intentara negarlo Rini era demasiado especial para ella, se abrazo a Darien el cual tenia la misma mirada que ella y le susurro algo al yodo, ante lo cual él asintió y busco algo en la bolsa interior de su saco.

-Rini, Andrew es alguien muy especial, pero para llegar a eso me gustaría que Taiki, Yaten y Seiya supieran de quien hablamos – Volteo a ver a Darien justo en el momento en que este le entregaba una fotografía en la que aparecían ellos dos en compañía de una niña de cabellos rosados atados en la misma forma que Serena, la cual extendió hacia Taiki Yaten y Seiya.

-Así que esta es la pequeña, es muy linda-

-No se por que me recuerda a Chibi chibi-

-Se parece a ti bombón-

-No sabes cuanto-

-A que te refieres Andrew??-

-Tal vez lo que Andrew quiere decir es que Rini y Serena parecen cortadas con la misma tijera-

-Algo así Nicolás, pero yo mas bien diría que Rini es una copia al carbón de Serena-

-Y eso a que se debe??- pregunto seiya aunque algo en su interior le decía que era mejor no saberlo, Andrew y Nicolás no supieron que contestar, así que voltearon a ver a Serena la cual empezó a hablarles sobre Rini.

-Rini vino a buscar la ayuda de Sailor Moon, cuando llego fue un dolor de cabeza por decirlo de algún modo-

-Princesa no digas eso-

-Si claro, como no fue a ti al que le cayo en la cabeza de la nada, bueno como decía se presento con el nombre de – Serena dudo un momento al notar como Seiya la miraba atentamente, por lo que empezó a temer que sus palabras lo lastimaran, una mano se poso sobre su hombro derecho dándole el valor suficiente para continuar, tomo un poco de aire, aparto la mirada de Seiya y siguió hablando –se presento con el nombre de Serena Tsukino- no dio tiempo de que sus amigos reaccionaran y siguió hablando atropelladamente- Quería el cristal de plata para poder ayudar a su mamá, después de algún tiempo supimos que Rini venia del futuro, decidimos acompañarla y ayudar, al llegar vimos una ciudad hecha de cristal, en el centro de la misma se erguía majestuoso un palacio del mismo material, fue en ese lugar donde……- Serena guardo silencio ya que no sabía como continuar si en aquella conversación no hubiera estado presente Seiya ya les habría gritado que Rini, sería hija de ella y de Darien, pero con él allí no encontraba la forma de decirlo sin lastimarlo.

El movimiento de la mano que Darien tenía en su hombro la volvió a la realidad, volteo a verlo y noto que el le sonreía, devolvió la sonrisa al tiempo que él la empujaba hacia su pecho y sin preguntarle fue él, el que siguió con la conversación

-Fue en ese lugar donde nos fue revelado nuestro futuro como los soberanos de Tokio de Cristal y padres de Rini-

Ante la noticia Seiya entro en un estado de Shock y su mente no paraba de repetir una y otra vez "la hija de bombón", sus ojos se posaron sobre la fotografía que aún tenía en sus manos.

-Eso explica por que son tan parecidas- dijo Andrew al mismo tiempo que los ojos de Taiki y Yaten buscaban la fotografía que les había mostrado Serena,la cual había desaparecido al igual que Seiya.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_AL OTRO LADO DE LA CIUDAD_

Hotaru y Diana se encontraban platicando en el jardin posterior de la casa, mientras Rini tenia la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

-Vamos Rini, no te pongas así-

-Ay, Taru es que estoy segura que mi padre y Eliot están en mi contra-

-Yo jamas estaría en tú contra Rini- dijo una voz a espaldas de las jóvenes, la primera en voltear fue Diana

-Eliot???-

-Hola Di, como estas-

-Bien gracias-

-Y tu Hotaru-

-Bien gracias, creo que nosotras los dejamos a solas-

-Con permiso-

-No se vayan- dijo Rini ante lo cual ambas jóvenes se detuvieron- Hace un hermoso día por que no vamos al parque los cuatro-

-Rini no creo que sea buena idea, es mejor que vayan ustedes dos tienen mucho de que hablar- dijo Hotaru al tiempo que volvía a encaminarse rumbo a la casa en compañía de Diana.

-Te sentirías más cómoda si platicamos en el parque??-

-Sí, Eliot-

-Entonces vamos-

-Sólo deja que me disfrace-

-Preferiría que fueras así, al natural-

-Es peligroso podría toparme con las chicas o con mis padres-

-Si eso ocurre puedes decirles que viniste a hacerles una visita rápida-

-Está bien vamos-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

No tenia ni la más mínima idea de cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que salio del templo, tampoco había caminado hacia un lugar en especial y ahora se encontraba en una de las partes mas alegadas del parque aún llevaba esa fotografía entre las manos.

-SU HIJA, MALDITA SEA!!!!!!!- dijo al tiempo que golpeaba el lado vació de la banca, fue en ese momento que se percato del lugar en donde se encontraba, esa parte del parque ni siquiera la conocía, se detuvo a contemplar el lugar, era un claro rodeado por rosales de distintos colores, al frente del cual se encontraba un lago, en el que se veian algunos botes, era sin lugar a dudas un lugar para los enamorados.Estaba a punto de irse cuando su vista se poso por accidente sobre una de las parejas que se encontraban navegando en el lago, a la cual se quedo observando.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Rini había sentido la necesidad de ir al lugar en donde vio por primera vez a Serena y a Darien, esperaba encontrarse con ellos y arrogarse a los brazos de su madre se sentia confundida y sola, pero eso no ocurrio, estando en el pequello muelle Eliot le ofrecio subir a uno de los botes, el recorrido hasta el parque, al igual que el paseo en bote habian sido demasiado silenciosos, hasta que:

-Este lugar es hermoso ¿no lo crees?-

-Me gustaría más si me ayudaras a remar-

-Eso no sería propio de una dama-

-Tampoco es propio de las damas mentir y engañar-

-Sigues enojado???- pregunto con temor en la voz, mientras él giraba el bote con hacia al muelle.

-Nunca lo he estado Rini, solo me sentí dolido- La chica se sorprendió con esas palabras y pregunto con interés

-Entonces aun te duele??-

-Sí-

Acaso lo que él había venido a hacer era vengarse de ella haciéndola sentir de la misma manera -Y has venido a esta época para conseguir que yo me sienta igual-dijo del todo seria

-No, yo…"Cuando quieres puedes ser tan cortante como tu padre" -dijo bajando del bote

- Sin rodeos Eliot, a que has venido- dijo mientras Eliot le ayudaba a bajar

-A intentar reconquistarte- dijo jalandola de la mano, haciendo que ella se pegara a él- Yo aún te amo- dijo antes de besarle dulcemente los labios, Rini quedo impactada ante las palabras y acciones de Eliot, y sin saber porque le empezaba a corresponder, cuando se percato de que del otro lado del lago los observaba o mejor dicho la observaban un par de zafiros, los cuales reconocio enseguida

-"Seiya"-

-Que observas linda- Eliot dio vuelta para encontrarse con Seiya- Por que no puedes olvidarlo??-

-Por que lo amo- dijo desprendiéndose de los brazos de Eliot

-Y él te ama a ti???-

-Sí, me ama, "yo no soy la que lo duda o ¿sí?"-

-Estas totalmente segura???-

-Esta refrescando quiero volver a casa- dijo Rini ignorando la pregunta de Eliot, al tiempo que giraba y se alegaba del lugar

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Es imposible ella no existe en esta época, debo estar alucinando- dijo Seiya mientras observaba a la joven de cabellos rosados al otro lado del lago. –Lo mejor será que regrese al templo bombón se ha de haber sentido mal debido a mi reacción- Y así camino de regreso al templo.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_TEMPLO_

Hacia horas que la mayoría se había marchado, diciendo que hiban al cine o a tomar un helado, por lo que en aquel salón, sólo quedaban Serena y Darien.

-Sere amor, deja de dar vueltas ya me mareaste-Y es que Serena no paraba de ir y venir por el salón

-Es que no lo entiendes, yo no quería lastimarlo, NO QUERÍA!!!!!!!- grito, demostrando así lo impotente que se sentía ante el dolor de Seiya. Darien sólo fue capaz de ponerse a su altura y abrazarla, ya que Serena se había dejado caer de rodillas en el centro del salón mientras se cubría el rostro con las manso intentando así retener las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.

-Sere, amor por favor tranquilízate, Seiya lo entenderá- le dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello

-Darien!!!!- dijo entre sollozos mientras se aferraba más a él y hundía la cabeza en el pecho de él.

-Calma mi niña-

-Bombón estas bien???- dijo un recien llegado Seiya, al ver como Darien la ayudaba a levantarse a una afligida Serena.

-Seiya, yo lamento no habértelo dicho antes, tal vez si lo hubieras sabido……-dijo todavía con lagrimas en los ojos

-Tranquila bombón, yo entiendo, ahora que tal si vamos a reunirnos con los demás en el Crown creo que te hace falta un helado- dijo con la misma sonrisa de siempre lo que logro que Serena se tranquilizara, y como lo había supuesto en el Crown se encontraba el resto del grupo, así que se unieron a ellos.

-Vaya hermanito hasta que apareces, pensamos que te habían secuestrado un grupo de fans y te estaban torturando con besos y abrazos- dijo Yaten

-Eso es lo que les hacen sus fans? ¬¬ -

-No como cree mi amor, es lo que ellas quisieran, verdad Taiki-

-A mi no me metas-

Y así pasaron el resto de la tarde.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

El transcurrir de las horas le habían parecido una eternidad y es que después del paseo Eliot se había quedado a cenar con ellos y si bien Setsuna y Michiru no habían mostrado su preferencia por el chico, Haruka no perdía la oportunidad de insinuar que la mejor opción para ella había sido y sería Eliot. Al fin había terminado el suplicio, se preparo para irse a dormir, no le costo mucho trabajo conciliar el sueño, pero alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana despertó sobre saltada y es que su mente la había llevado a los momentos más memorables que vivió al lado de Eliot, y había culminado en el momento en que Eliot la beso en el muelle.

-Por que?, por que justo ahora tengo que soñar con él- dijo mientras se abrazaba las piernas, presionándolas contra su pecho, y de sus ojos se deslizaban unas cuantas lagrimas.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Hola: **

**Como están? Espero que muy bien, por fin he actualizado esta historia espero que les guste el capi, pobre Rini ahora si ya no sabe ni lo que quiere, aunque es normal no, con quien se quedara???, ah, eso lo descubriremos en los próximos capítulos, antes de pasar a los agradecimientos personales debo hacer una mención especial para _MARINA ACERO_ ya que me ayudo con algunos detalles del capitulo.**

**Ahora si los agradecimientos:**

**MARINA ACERO: Mi querida amiga, gracias por tu apoyo y las cosas lindas que siempre me dices, espero que este capi te gustara, aun que ya sabias algo sobre él, pero a que el final ni te lo imaginabas ya que me Salí de lo que habíamos planeado, jajaja soy mala.**

**SENSHIVISA: Pues si le atinaste la pequeña dama ha entrado en una etapa de indecisión lo que nos va a llevar a otras encrucijadas, encuanto a los golpes como van las cosas yo creo que va a ser Serenety la que se los de a Endimión por que enverdad que esta enojada pero eso todavia no lo tengo claro, lo que si es que habra golpes entre Eliot y Seiya a su debido tiempo.espero que me sigas apoyando con tus conmentarios gracias.**

**AYAKAKOMATSU: Bueno pues esperó que este capitulo también te guste, en el podemos encontrar un poco de ese humor tan especial de Mina, y hasta una escenita de celos protagonizada por ella. Gracias por tu apoyo**

**SAILOR-DULCE: Si Eliot ha venido a darle sabor al caldo o mejor dicho a la historia y de que manera, espero que me sigas apoyando amiga en verdad tus palabras me sirven de nucho por ejemplo eso de que si Rini no se decide por Eliot, le ponga una pareja a este, pues no se se me ocurre que tal vez una personita cuyo nombre empieza con "D", podría estar enamorada secretamente de el, pero aun no lo tengo claro, dime tu que opinas??.**

**VAINILLA: Querida amiga lamento lo que no abriera la ventana, aunque he de decirte que no eres a la única que le ha pasado así que no te preocupes, me alegra mucho contar con tu apoyo.Si a veces no puedo actualizar tan pronto como quisiera y el problema radica en que no tengo mucho tiempo para trascribir lo que tengo en el cuaderno a la compu (eso de trabajar en un lugar de la época de las cabernas), y si a eso le sumas que la musa se va, o simplemente le quiere dedicar más tiempo a otra historia pues, si ya se que de todas maneras no tengo perdón pero aun así me soportan no??? (jajajaja es broma )**

**SAILY: Ya se que me apuras por que te interesa la historia pero creme no puedo ir más de prisa por varias razónes, la primera de ninguna de las historias tengo algo listo, las voy escribiendo con ayuda de sus comentarios y cositas así, la verdad solo hay ideas al aire y pues hay que ver como hilarlas, segundo por más que escriba en papel durante el día me es difícil encontrar tiempo para trascribir ya que debo hacerlo despues del trabajo, así que por favor tenme un poquito de paciencia please.**

**STARLIGT: Bueno pero el puento es que con la información adquirida puede hacer varias cositas no??,si Darien la metio en un verdadero lío, ya que ahora no puede sacarse de la mente a Eliot.**

**En cuanto a las chicas si cada uno tiene su vida pero ya sabes que ellas se apropian de la de Serena , y además fue justo eso lo que desencadeno la situcion de este capi. Gracias por tu apoyo.**

**GABY BUNNY: No te preocupes conservaras tu cabeza solo por que quiero seguir leyendo tu historia (jajajaja, no no es cierto), ya en serio me alegra que puedas dejarme review por que ya lo extrañaba, aunque hemos estado en contacto en la seccion la coneja responde verdad??, espero que este capi también te guste y me destus comentarios con cariño tu amiga Cinthy (y gracias por las felicitaciones por mi cumpleaños amiga mía).**

**YUME HIME: Me agrada que aceptaras la invitacion de leer esta mi loca historia, espero que te siga gustando y me hagas llegar tus comentarios un beso tu a miga Cinthy.**

**Por ultimo pero no menos importante un saludo a MOON-CHIBA que aunque no ha dejado review se que sigue leyendo.**

**Bien eso es todo por el momento así que nos vemos en la siguiente actualizacion y no olviden darle una leidita a mis otras dos historias, espero que les gusten como les ha gustado esta y que pueda seguir contando con su apoyo, besos a todas.**


	13. REVELACIONES Y PELEAS

CAPITULO XIII "REVELACIONES Y PELEAS"

_TOKIO DE CRISTAL SIGLO XXX JARDINES DE PALACIO_

Hacia varias horas que Serena se encontraba encerrada en su habitación, las palabras de Setsuna habían logrado despertar su enojo y eso lo sabían a la perfección todas las que estaban presentes en aquel momento.

-Creo que ahora si esta enojada- comento Lita

-Si en todos estos años nunca la había visto tan molesta- contesto Rei

-Que creen que vaya a hacer???- pregunto Amy

-A ciencia cierta no lo se, pero algo me dice que a Darien no la va a pasar del todo bien-

-Mina!!!!!-

-Ay, ahora que- digo esta levantando las manos en señal de que no había hecho nada, fue cuando Rei se percato de de que en su mano derecha sostenía un papel rosado.

-Que traes en la mano???-

-He??, e…esto…pues solo es una hoja de color rosa- dijo ocultándola tras su espalda

-Es la carta de Serena verdad???-

-No Rei como crees!!!-

-Dámela-

-Si Mina déjanos leerla- secundo Lita y así empezaron a forcejear con la rubia para quitarle la carta

-Chicas por favor- dijo seriamente Amy- Si siguen así la van a romper más de lo que esta y será imposible de leer- ante estas palabras las tres se detuvieron en seco y voltearon a ver a su amiga

-AMY!!!!!-

-Es que me preocupa la reacción de Serena (si como no???)-

-En ese caso lo mejor será que la lea en voz alta-

- Y por que has de ser tu quien la lea??-

-En primera por que este e un problema del corazón y yo la Diosa del Amor tengo que estar enterada, segunda yo soy la líder y tercer y más importante soy yo la que tengo la carta- esto ultimo lo dijo mostrándole la lengua a Rei.

-Ya déjate de tonterías y léela de una vez!!!-

-si, si pero no te exaltes Amy-

**"_Mi Querida Niña:_**

_**No tienes por que demostrar nada, en el corazón no se manda, regresa a casa si es ,lo que deseas, cualquier cosa que decidas será respetada.**_

_**Con cariño tu madre"**_

HABITACION DE LA REINA

-Setsuna- dijo la rubia llamando la atención de una de sus dos acompañantes

-Majestad- dijo la aludida mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a la reina, la cual la mirabas de forma desaprobatoria

-Hazme el favor de llevarle esto a la Pequeña Dama- dijo la soberana al tiempo que le entregaba un nuevo sobre –Y deja de llamarme así, sabes que ustedes pueden llamarme por mi nombre, después de todo son mis amigas-

-Como usted ordene Ma…- Una vez más Serena la miro con reproche- Como tu quieras Serena- dijo la Sailor para después salir de aquella habitación

-Crees que sea lo correcto Serena???- pregunto una mujer de largos y oscuros cabellos

-Claro que si Luna, tu sabes tan bien como yo que Rini no es tan fuerte como aparenta, conozco a mi hija y se que en estos momentos necesita sentirse apoyada.

-Sabes que Darien tiene sus razones para actuar así-

-Razones???, por favor Luna esas no son razones son celos de padre, parece que ya se olvido de todo lo que tuvo que pasar para poder estar a mi lado-

-Recuerdas lo que tu padre decía cada vez que te veía con él??-

-Sí, tanto que aún me parece escucharlo decir "_Mamá Serena sale con un señor_" y mi madre tan solo lo observaba y reía por lo bajo.

-Y recuerdas el día que le dijeron que vivirían juntos???-

-Como olvidarlo Luna, como olvidarlo-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_CIUDAD DE TOKIO SIGLO XX_

Aquellos ojos color granate contemplaban como el oscuro firmamento se teñía con un color anaranjado, estaba claro que un nuevo día estaba por nacer, ella aún permanecía abrazándose las rodillas mientras su mente intentaba inútilmente organizar sus pensamientos, de pronto decidió que la mejor forma de ordenar sus ideas era saliendo a correr un rato, por lo que se levanto de la cama para buscar el atuendo adecuado, un cuarto de hora después una joven de oscuros cabellos y ojos color esmeralda trotaba por las calles de la ciudad.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Aquella no había sido por mucho la mejor de sus noches, la verdad era que apenas y había logrado dormir durante un par de horas y es que aún no podía sacase de la cabeza todo lo que había ocurrido aquella tarde, cuantas veces sus hermanos intentaron hacerlo entrar en razón diciéndole que Serena merecía un respeto por ser la heredera al trono Lunar, que además su relación con Darien era por demás estable y desde el momento en el que se convirtieron en la guardia del príncipe de la tierra sus sentimientos hacía ella eran una traición que en cualquier otro lugar ya lo hubieran llevado al cadalso, pero nada de aquello había logrado lo que aquella fotografía y las sencillas palabras de Darien.

Horas atrás al verla tan afectada, le había asegurado que se encontraba bien, que aquello no lo había afectado, que el desde hacia mucho tiempo era consiente de que su corazón le pertenecía a Darien y a nadie más, y así era, él lo sabía pero eso no hacia que su dolor fuera menor, aquello lo estaba matando poco a poco, de pronto recordó lo que Amy y Mina le habían dicho después de la reunión en el Crown.

-----------------FLASH BACK------------------

Aquella reunión se había extendido más de lo que imaginaran, si bien el tema de Rini no se volvió a ser presente, las diferentes conversaciones habían logrado que las horas se pasaran sin sentir, el sol ya se había ocultado y era el momento de despedirse, los primeros en retirarse fueron Serena y Darien, minutos después sus hermanos, sus respectivas novias y él, se dirigían a casa de ellas, Taiki se encontraba al volante, Amy a su lado, mientras él, Yaten y Mina compartían el asiento trasero, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que Mina preguntara

-Seiya te encuentras bien??-

-Estoy bien Mina- contesto este sin dejar de mirar la oscuridad de la noche

-Sabemos a la perfección que no estas bien Seiya, de lo que te enteraste hoy, es algo que tu insistías en ver muy distante…-

-Mina, déjalo ya- intervino Amy- Mira Seiya si nos quieres mentir, pues adelante miéntenos, al fin nosotros juzgamos por lo que vemos, pero no te quieras mentir a ti mismo, te duele y te duele demasiado, por que a pesar de todo lo que viste y escuchaste en este tiempo, aún mantenías la esperanza de que Serena te correspondiera…-

-Y si lo sabían, por que no me lo dijeron???- dijo este perdiendo los estribos ante las palabras de ellas

-Todo el mundo te lo dijo Seiya, cada uno a su manera, pero todos te lo dijimos, la misma Serena te lo dijo, pero tu no la escuchaste o acaso te has olvidado de lo que te dijo el día que regresaron a su planeta- volvió a tomar la palabra Mina

-Y ustedes que saben??, acaso entienden lo que es amar a alguien y no ser correspondido- dijo visiblemente afectado, mientras sus hermanos lo fulminaban con la mirada por ser atn grosero con sus novias, esto condujo a que el auto se mantuviera en silencio por un par de minutos, hasta que Mina volvió a hablar

-Seiya, yo te puedo asegurar sin temor a equivocarme que un 'amor' no correspondido en verdad no es amor-

-Claro habla la Diosa del Amor no???- Ante esto Yaten estuvo a punto de golpearlo, pero Mina se lo había impedido

---------------FIN DEL FLASH BACK-------------------

-Fui grosero con ella y sin embargo Mina no me reclamo, como quisiera decirles que están equivocados, pero se que eso no es verdad, tengo que dejar de pensar sino me volveré loco, ya se voy tocar un rato la batería- estaba dispuesto a hacerlo cuando se dio cuenta de la hora que era

-Apenas son las 6:30 de la mañana, creo que es mejor que salga a caminar- y así salio del departamento y empezó a caminar por las calles de la ciudad

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Había estado corriendo sin rumbo fijo, no sabía que horas eran por lo que no podía decir si corrió mucho, aunque resultaba más que evidente ya que se en esos momentos se encontraba en el parque número 10, justo frente al lago, en un pequeño prado rodeado de rosas, el estar en ese lugar le hizo recordar la primera vez que vio a Serena y Darien

-----------FLASH BACK---------------

Era una hermosa tarde, los rayos del sol se reflejaban en la cristalina superficie del lago en el que se encontraba un pequeño en el que se podía distinguir a una joven pareja, él tenia una negra cabellera la cual contrastaba con la rubia de su acompañante, se notaba a simple vista que se encontraban en una cita, bajaban del bote cuando la rubia tropezó y hubiera caído de no ser por que su acompañante la sostuvo entre sus brazos, al sentir el contacto de sus brazos la joven se ruborizo, era un momento tan romántico que no podía acabar más que en un dulce y tierno beso, justo en el momento en que sus labios se unieron, una niña de rosados cabellos cayo sobre la cabeza de la rubia.

-----------------FIN DEL FLASH BACK----------------

-Jajajaja, aún recuerdo las caras de ambos, quien me diría que conocería a mis padres de esta época, por que no los habré reconocido desde un principio???, tal vez por que era muy niña, si una pequeña niña que no sabia nada y tenia mucho miedo, ahora no soy una niña, ni tampoco tengo miedo pero estoy tan confundida- dijo mientras una lagrima se resbalaba por su mejilla

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Dejo que sus pies lo guiaran hacia cualquier lugar, fue así como llego al parque numero diez y antes de que fuera conciente ya se encontraba en las orillas del lago, no en el lugar donde había estado el día anterior sino en un pequeño muelle, sin darse cuenta un par de palabras salieron de sus labios

-Bombón, Bombón no se si algún día lograré olvidarte mi dulce Bombón-

En ese momento los ojos esmeralda se encontraron con los zafiros reconociéndolos inmediatamente, en ellos pudo leer el dolor que sentía su dueño, lo que hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda, sabía que en esos momentos no era por ella que se encontraba así, sino por su madre y eso le dolía, estaba por marcharse cuando una voz hizo que se mantuviera en aquel lugar.

-KARI????- sonrío al ver que el también la había reconocido y solo acertó a saludarlo

-HOLA SEIYA!!!- no sería una conversación sencilla ya que se encontraban en orillas opuestas del lago, sino fuera por que él tomo uno de los botes y anulo la distancia se habrían lastimado la garganta de tanto gritar, al llegar a la orilla se aseguro de amarrar el bote para después apresurarse a llegar a su lado para preguntarle por que razón se encontraba en aquel sitio.

-Que haces aquí tan temprano Preciosa???-

-Pues… salía a correr un rato "para ver si así logro sacar las dudas que tengo en la mente" y tú??-

-Caminaba- dijo como si dar un paseo al alba fuera de lo más normal, y tal vez le hubiera creído si no fuera por que aun llevaba la misma ropa con que lo había visto el día anterior, por lo que se dispuso a indagar lo que le sucedía al joven.

-Caminabas a estas horas de la mañana???-

-Pues si necesitaba pensar un poco-

-Que es lo que te pasa Seiya???-

-No, me pasa nada-

-Entonces dime por que tus ojos no muestran el mismo brillo que dias atrás??-

-Kari, Preciosa puedo confiar en ti???, como te pregunto eso claro que puedo confiar en ti, ven vamos a sentarnos- ella simplemente asintió para después seguirlo hasta una de las bancas cercanas, una vez sentados Seiya continuo hablando- Dime Preciosa alguna vez te has enamorado de quien no debes???-La joven asintió mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban y en su mente le contestaba un "Si mi amor, de ti, me enamore de ti aun sabiendo que no debía"- Entonces talvez puedas darme un consejo por que ya no se que hacer-

-Talvez si me cuentas el motivo por el que estas así, pueda aconsejarte Seiya- dijo mientras le rozaba una las mejillas con su mano

-Pues veras estoy enamorado de una amiga, pero esta ya tiene dado su corazón a otra persona y aun que yo sabía eso desde que la conocí no pude evitar sentir lo que siento, es que ella tiene algo muy especial- Aquello era demasiado quería llorar, aquellas palabras la habían herido, él el Seiya del pasado le decía la verdad de cuanto amaba a su madre.

-"Tanto la amas, entonces mi padre tiene razón???, yo solo soy su remplazó, solo dices amarme por que vez nuestro parecido, por que en el fondo al mirarme o al tenerme a mi, crees verla y tenerla a ella"-

-Y justamente ayer comprendí que ella nunca será para mi, por que ella formara una familia con el hombre al que ama-

-"Si pronto ella formara una familia, tendrá una hija que se enamorara de ti como tu estas enamorado de ella en estos momentos, y la cual estará dispuesta a todo por conseguir que le correspondas, hasta se olvidara que es la heredera a dos tronos y se humillara por un poco de tu amor"- Pensó para sus adentros mientras a el le decía- Seiya en el mundo hay muchas mujeres que estarían dispuestas a estar a tu lado, por que te empeñas en querer a alguien que no te corresponde, "Y eres tu la que se lo pregunta???"-

-Es que las demás no me interesan , me 'quieren' por mi fama, cuando yo conocí a esta persona no sabía ni quien era yo, y aún así ella me permitió acercarme a ella confió en mi a pesar de lo que los demás dijeran, me enamore poco a poco de su nobleza, de ese inmenso corazón que tiene y de lo sencilla que puede llegar a ser, por todo eso y más me enamore de ella-

-Pero Serena esta destinada para estar con Darien-

-Como supiste que era ella???-

-Eso no importa, Seiya dime tu crees que un amor hace que olvides un amor anterior???-

-No lo se yo solamente me he enamorado una vez-

-Por que no lo pones a prueba, talvez sea verdad-

-No crees que sería muy cruel jugar así con una persona "Aunque yo en alguna ocacion se lo pedí a ella-

-"Es ahora o nunca Rini" No si ella esta conciente de tus sentimientos-

-No, se si sería capaz de contarle lo que me pasa a cualquier persona-

-Seiya acaso no hay nadie que te parezca bonita o con quien te agrade estar??-

-Tu eres realmente hermosa Kari, ya te lo había dicho en alguna ocasión-

-Entonces permíteme intentar sacarte a Serena del corazón-

-Kari…yo…-

-Seiya, me gustas, déjame ocupar su lugar, te prometo que si no lo consigo me alegare de ti-

-Yo…no lo se Kari…, no quiero lastimarte-

-Es un no???-

-Si, es un no, por ahora no, gracias por todo Preciosa-dijo obsequiándole un beso en la mejilla para después marcharse, dejando a una aún más confundida jovencita, no había pasado ni un minuto cuando una voz se hizo presente a sus espaldas.

-Ya te has convencido o todavía piensas humillarte más Rini- ella ni siquiera volteo a verlo había reconocido la voz y no tenia ganas de aceptar que se había rebajado ella toda una princesa había rogado por el amor de uno de los guardianes de su padre y por si eso no fuera poco también lo había hecho frente a Eliot- Sabes por que no sigues tu propio consejo y me dejas ocupar su lugar, después de todo yo tengo una ventaja tu en algún momento me amaste, talvez a un me amas y solo estas deslumbrada con ese General.

-Eliot, por que me haces esto???- el la miro sin comprender –Por que te empeñas en lastimarme??- dijo mientras las lagrimas se hacían presentes en sus ojos

-Rini…yo solo quiero que seas feliz, yo sabía que venir no era buena idea pero tu padre…-

-Mi padre, que??? Eliot-

-No, no es culpa de él, yo quería venir por que en el fondo guarda la esperanza de que tu te fijes de nuevo en mi-

-Eliot, yo en verdad amo a Seiya y si en algún momento mi cobardía provoco que te lastimara te pido que me perdones y que intentes seguir sin mi-

-Rini en verdad no sientes ya nada por mi…-

-Eliot…yo…yo… te quiero como a un amigo-

-No me refiero a eso Rini, acaso no sentiste nada ayer cuando te bese??-

-Yo…yo… no lo se… no lo se…- dijo para después huir del lugar, empezó a caminar sin rumbo. Minutos después se encontró frente a las escaleras del templo de Rei, por lo que decidió subir pero justo cuando estaba por hacerlo el tiempo pareció detenerse y la voz de Setsuna se hizo presente

-Pequeña Dama-

-Plut, que pasa???-

-Tengo algo importante que entregarte- dijo a pareciendo frente a ella y sin perder tiempo le entrego un sobre color rosa

-De mi madre???-

-Si, la Reina sabe que estas confundida y que es ahora cuando más la necesitas- la joven abrió el sobre en el cual venia una tarjeta con la frase _**"No dudes en recurrir a mi, hoy, mañana y siempre", **_la joven sonrío su madre le abría la posibilidad de contarle todo a su yo pasado y eso la tranquilizaba, sabía que su madre aun que fuera en esa época la aconsejaría mejor que nadie más.

-Gracias Plut, gracias- dijo abrazando a la Sailor mientras esta le acariciaba el cabello, momentos después el tiempo continuo con su marcha habitual, aunque en las escaleras del templo ya no se encontraba aquella jovencita.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&****&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Eran las nueve de la mañana cuando aquellos ojos azules se abrieron para contemplar un nuevo día, se incorporo un poco en la cama, mientras buscaba la calidez del cuerpo de su acompañante, pero se encontró solo en aquella cama, no tardo casi nada en ir en busca de aquella rubia.

-Serena???- pregunto al no encontrarla ni en la sala, ni en la cocina y entonces sus pensamientos se alegaron de toda lógica- "Se habrá ido???, tal vez fue a buscarlo a él"- pensó mientras apretaba fuertemente su mano en forma de puño.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Se encontraba en el balcón de aquel departamento, el aire mecía sus dorados cabellos los cuales le cubrían la espalda, haciendo que la parte trasera de él fino camisón blanco que cuerpo se perdiera entre la cascada dorada, al tiempo que su mirada se perdía en la nada, hacia horas que se encontraba despierta, algo que resultaba extraño para ella pues tenia la costumbre de permanecer hasta tarde en la cama sobre todo el tiempo que pasaba en aquel departamento, pero esa noche había sentido algo en su interior que la hizo sobresaltarse en plena madrugada, decidió dejar el lecho después de unas horas, pues temía que sus movimientos despertaran a su acompañante, no había notado que ya tenia algunas horas en aquel lugar con la mirada perdida en la nada, y así hubiera seguido si la voz de el hombre que amaba no la hubiera hecho reaccionar, entro en el departamento cerrando la puerta corrediza detrás de ella

-Buenos dias amor- dijo cuando lo tuvo de frente

-…………-

-Darien mi amor estas bien???- pregunto al notar que aquel hombre parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, ante esto la joven simplemente le rozo la mejilla con una de sus manso, acción que logro regresar a la realidad al pelinegro, el cual de inmediato abrazo a la figura frente a él.

-Pensé que te habías ido-

-Jamás me iría sin decírtelo amor-

-Serena, mi amor……-

-Si, Darien???- pregunto al notar que el no continuaba

-Me amas???-

-Más que a mi vida- dijo mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de él- Por que me lo preguntas???-

-Por……por nada-

-Es por Seiya verdad???, crees que lo amo, pero no es así me duele saber que por mi culpa esta sufriendo, por que lo quiero, sí, pero sólo como amigo-

-Sere……-empezó a decir, pero ella lo cayó con un dulce beso

-Te amo Darien, te amo como nadie más es capaz de amarte, sabes que sería incapaz de irme sin avisarte, es más si por mi fuera yo pasaría cada hora del día contigo, y todas y cada una de las noches de mi vida a tu lado para así tener la fortuna de amanecer cada día entre tus brazos- ante tal confesión las mejillas de ambos habían tomado un ligero rubor, para él aquellas palabras le hicieron pensar en algo que se había guardado ya que sabia de antemano que el padre de la rubia no lo veía con buenos ojos, y lo que estaba apunto de decirle a la chica haría que el Sr. Tsukino lo quisiera aun menos pero si quería que la chica permaneciera todos los dias con él, no habría mejor oportunidad para preguntárselo.

-Serena, mi amor, te gustaría vivir conmigo???- sabía que a ella le hubiera agradado más si le hubiera pedido formalmente que se casará con él, ya que ese era el sueño de su pequeña princesa, pero eso sería más adelante cuando él pudiera regalarle la boda de cuento de hadas con la que tanto soñaba, y para eso lo principal era que ella fuera mayor de edad, sería más facial convencer a los padres de la joven de que una vez que ella cumpliera con la edad reglamentaría ellos contraerían matrimonio.

-"Vivir con él???"- claro que quería, peor en donde quedaba la boda con la que tanto había soñado???, él sabía que ese había sido por mucho tiempo el mayor de sus sueños, aunque en esos momentos lo que más deseaba era estar a su lado, una vez analizada la respuesta que le daría se dispuso a preguntarle de manera seductora

-Me lo esta preguntando??? O me lo esta proponiendo señor Chiba???-

-Ambas así que cual es su respuesta señorita Tsukino??- dijo este siguiendo le el juego, mientras la aprisionaba más contra su pecho

-Si, si, si quiero- dijo visiblemente entusiasmada por la idea, pero de pronto fue consiente de que no todo sería tan fácil, existía el pequeño problema de que ella era menor de edad y que para vivir con Darien necesitaría el consentimiento de sus padres, tal vez el convencer a su madre no sería tan difícil, pero el convencer a su padre era una cosa totalmente diferente y ante esto su sonrisa desapareció, cosa que inquieto a Darien.

-Que sucede mi amor???-

-Mis padres, ellos no lo aceptaran-

-Yo hablare con ellos- la rubia esbozo una sonrisa, mientras sus labios dejaban escapar

-Darien, te amo, te amo- aún que en el fondo tenía la certeza de que cuando su padre se enterará enfrentarlo sería aún más difícil que la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia y que si no tenia el suficiente cuidado habría más ruinas del imperio lunar de lo que quedaría de Darien, el pareció leer sus pensamientos porque le susurro al oído

-No te preocupes tendré cuidado, te prometo que todo saldrá bien-

-Darien- dijo apretándose aún más sobre su pecho-Tengo miedo de que mi padre intente separarnos, yo no podría vivir sin ti-

-Eso no va a ocurrir, es nuestro destino el estar juntos y nadie nos lo va a impedir, aún que tenga que tenga que raptarte- dijo el pelinegro, para después capturar los labios de la rubia con los suyos, alejando así todos los temores de su niña y los suyos propios.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Tenia un par de dias que aquella idea le rondaba en la mente exactamente desde la mañana en que hablo con Rei sobre la invitación de Margaret Sullivan aún podía recordar nítidamente lo extraña que había actuado la amiga de su hija

----------------FLASH BACK-------------

Era aún muy temprano pero aquella mujer de cabello azulado y ojos expresivos se encontraba ya fuera de la cama, en esos momentos se dedicaba a preparar el desayuno para su familia, e inesperadamente su rutina se vio interrumpida por el sonido del timbre, era extraño que alguien tocara a esas horas de la mañana, pero aún así se dirigió a abrir la puerta, cuando lo hizo pudo observar a un hombre vestido de traje, el cual al verla pregunto por su hija.

-Buenos días señora, disculpe la molestia, aquí vive la señorita Serena Tsukino-

-Buenos dias, en efecto ella vive aquí es mi hija, pero de momento no se encuentra, puedo saber para que la buscaba??-

-Soy el representante de la Señorita Margaret Sullivan, la cual ha extendido una invitación especial para la señorita Tsukino, me pregunto si usted podría hacérsela llegar antes de las cuatro de la tarde del día de hoy??, es que aún debo entregar otra invitación y no cuento con el tiempo de regresar-

-Descuide yo me encargare de que la reciba- dijo la peliazul tomando el sobre color durazno que el hombre le ofrecía

-Muchas gracias señora Tsukino, con su permiso me retiro- dijo el hombre volviéndola a dejar sola, Le había sorprendido???, no claro que no empezaba a acostumbrarse al hecho de que su hija por circunstancias del destino conozca y frecuente a personas famosas y por demás conocidas como sus amigas Haruka y Michiru las cuales son muy cercanas a la rubia, y ni que decir de los Three Ligths, decidió que lo más apropiado era comunicarse con su hija al templo Hikawa, marco el número y espero a que alguien se pusiera al otro lado, en cuestión de segundos escucho la voz de Rei.

-Bueno???-

-Buenos dias Rei, soy Ikuko Tsukino, se que es algo temprano pero me preguntaba si Serena ya estaría despierta??-

-………"Despierta??, acaso piensa que Serena se encuentra aquí"-

-Rei???-

-Eh, "Donde diablos se encontrara esa tonta de Serena acaso…"

-Te preguntaba si Serena ya estará despierta, necesito hablar con ella-

-Pues… "Piensa rápido Rei" si…si…ya despertó pero acaba de salir con las demás rumbo a casa de Amy debían pasar por algunas cosas-

-De seguro para el examen, bueno si la vez dile que me urge hablar con ella, por favor-

-Así lo are despreocúpese "Esta me la pagas Serena, yo aquí sufriendo y tú..."-

-Hasta luego-

-Hasta luego- dijo la voz del otro lado se la línea, colgó e inmediatamente pensó que esa no era la actitud normal de la chica, era como si le estuviera mintiendo y de pronto la idea de que su hija no había pasado la noche en compañía de sus amigas y mucho menos estudiando se hizo presente en su mente, pero si era así donde se encontraba???, no pudo seguir pensando en lo sucedido ya que en ese momento su esposo y su hijo menor se habían hecho presentes en el comedor, les sirvió el desayuno pero ella apenas y probo el suyo, cosa que sus acompañantes apenas y notaron debido a que tenían un poco de prisa.

No fue hasta que los hombres de la familia Tsukino de hubieron marchado que sus pensamientos llegaron a al conclusión de que si su hija no se encontraba con sus amigas, solo podía estar con una sola persona 'DARIEN' y si eso era cierto lo má seguro era que hubiera pasado con él la noche.

----------------FIN DEL FLASH BACK-----------------------

Y allí se encontraba ahora pensando en lo mismo y es que hacia dos noches que Serena no dormía en aquella casa, estaba segura que el viernes había estado en el templo ya que era el día en que habían programado la ya acostumbrada pijamaza, pero no era común que se ausentara dos noches seguidas y aquella idea volvió a apoderarse de su mente.

-Serena hija acaso Darien y tu…- dejaron escapar sus labios mientras la ideas le dejaba de ser tan descabellada, eso explicaría muchas cosas, entre ellas la profunda depresión que Serena había sentido cuando él se marcho a estudiar a Estados Unidos y daba coherencia a las palabras que su hija le había dicho una noche mientras la consolaba.

--------------FLASH BACK--------------

En esos momentos se encontraba sentada en la sala junto a su esposo, hacia dias que su hija se comportaba distinta, la sonrisa que la había caracterizado siempre había desaparecido dejando en su lugar una tristeza infinita, -"Cosas del corazón"- había pensado –"Tal vez las cosas con Darien no marchen bien"-

-Ikuko querida, estoy preocupado nuestra Serena no parece ser la misma-

-Si yo también lo he notado, tal vez tenga problemas con Darien- dijo sin medir las consecuencias de sus palabras

-COMO?? ACASO SE SIGUE VIENDO CON ESE SEÑOR-

-Kenji amor, realmente Darien solo tiene cuatro años más que nuestra pequeña y…-

-CUATRO AÑOS TE PARECEN POCOS???, ES UN PERVERTIDOR DE MENORES-

Estaban tan concentrados en su 'platica' que ninguno se percato de la presencia de su hija la cual de no haber sido por los gritos de su padre se hubiera refugiado en su habitación, pero es que aquella escena le era extraña sus padres nunca discutían se quedo escuchándolos y no tardo en conocer el porque su padre estaba tan alterado.

-Kenji, Darien es un buen chico y se nota que quiere a nuestra hija-

-QUERER??? CLARO IKUKO LO QUE TODOS LOS HOMBRES QUIEREN, PERO NADA MÁS-

-Él en verdad quiere a Serena, sino fuera así no se esforzaría en labrarse un futuro mejor, en estos momentos se encuentra en Estados Unidos y…-

-EN ESTADOS UNIDOS???, PUES POR MI SE PUEDE QUEDAR ALLÁ, HABER SI ASÍ SE OLVIDA DE MI BEBE, SI NO ES QUE YA LO HA HECHO-

-Olvidarse de mi???- dijo la joven mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, cosa que hizo que sus padres se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

-Serena!!!- dijo Ikuko al verla, intento acercarse para abrazarla pero ella fue más rápida y corrió escaleras arriba mientras de su garganta salían gritos de desesperación.

-NO, NO DARIEN NO SE HA OLVIDADO DE MI!!!!!- momentos después de azotaba una puerta, indicando que la rubia había llegado ha su habitación. Horas más tarde Ikuko llamaba a esa misma puerta, de donde aún se podían distinguir los sollozos de la rubia.

-Serena hija…

-Vete quiero estar sola- Pero ella estaba dispuesta a entrar a aquella habitación y así lo hizo, allí en el suelo aún lado de la cama se encontraba su pequeña, las lagrimas de la rubia se derramaban sobre la colcha de lunas y conejos, y su mano derecha apretaba fuertemente el portarretratos en el que se encontraba la ultima fotografía que se había tomado con Darien, Ikuko no dijo nada solo se dejo caer aún lado de la rubia y la abrazo con toda su fuerza, logrando que la rubia le correspondiera, fue en ese momento que Serena empezó a soltar pequeñas frases entre sus sollozos.

-El…, no… me ha… olvidado, no lo haría, verdad… que no lo ha hecho???-

-Serena hija por que me preguntas eso, le escribes a diario y…- Una idea se le vino a la mente ella era la que más tiempo pasaba en la casa, pero jamás en esos casi seis meses había visto alguna carta para su hija- Hija has sabido de él verdad???- pregunto temerosa

-No!!!- dijo sollozando más fuerte la rubia

-Desde cuando???-

-Desde que se fue- Aquello sorprendió a Ikuko hacia unas horas había estado defendiendo a Darien y ahora se enteraba que él ni siquiera se había comunicado con su hija.

-Serena, hija- empezó a hablar Ikuko- se que lo quieres, que es tu primer amor, pero si él no se preocupa por hacerte saber como se encuentra tal vez sea por que no siente lo mismo que tu- la rubia se separo de su madre y con una mirada de determinación le dijo

-No eso no es verdad mamá, Darien me ama lose, lose muy bien, él no me olvidaría-

-Serena, debes darte cuenta de que si el te quisiera como tú a él, hace tiempo que sabrías de él, no puedes encerrarte en una fantasía que solo te hace sufrir, debes salir y buscar a alguien que te ayude a encontrar tu verdadera felicidad-

-No, nadie puede ocupar el lugar de Darien, por que él es mío y yo soy de él, solo de él-

------------------FIN DEL FLASH BACK----------------

-"…Yo soy de él, solo de él "- esa frase séle repetía una y otra vez en la mente, intentaba encontrar un pretexto para comunicarse a la casa de Rei y así comprobar que sus sospechas eran ciertas, pero por más que pensaba no lo encontraba, el sonido del timbre la saco de sus pensamientos bruscamente, se dirigió a la puerta, en donde se encontró a una jovencita de la edad de su hija la cual tenia el cabello negro cual ébano y ojos color esmeralda

-Buenos dias Señora Tsukino-

-Buenos dias, que se te ofrece??-

-Vera mi nombre es Hikari Grand, soy compañera de Serena y me preguntaba si pudiera hablar con ella-

-Oh!!!, ya entiendo pero Serena no se encuentra, tal vez se encuentre en el templo Hikawa o en el Crown Center –

-Es que ya he ido a buscarla allí "Creo que la acabo de regar, debí llamar primero"-La cara de Ikuko mostró su agrado ante esas palabras allí estaba su pretexto ideal para hablar a la casa de Rei y preguntar por Serena

-Quieres pasar a esperarla??-

-No sería mucha molestia???-

-Claro que no querida, así tendré un poco de compañía, pasa- la joven le sonrío para después adentrarse en la casa- Me permites un segundo tengo que hacer una llamada- la joven solo asintió –Pasa, pasa estas en tu casa – dijo la mujer para después perderse por una de las puertas de la casa.

-"Creo que no fue el mejor momento para venir, pero me siento tan desesperada, Serena donde estas???"-pensó mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la sala. Mientras tanto Ikuko se apresuraba a marcar el número de Rei, necesitaba salir de dudas, pero no fue Rei quien se puso del otro lado de la línea sino su abuelito

-Sí, bueno???-

-Buenos días, soy Ikuko Tsukino la mamá de Serena-

-Oh, buenos dias señora Tsukino, dígame que se le ofrecía??-

-Me preguntaba si Serena no estaba por allí-

-Me temo que no, no he visto a Serena desde ayer en la tarde cuando se marcho acompañada de Darien y otro amigo suyo-

-Oh!!! "Como lo imagine"-

-Tal vez este en el Crown o en casa de alguna de las chicas-

-Sí, es lo más probable, no se como no lo pensé antes, gracias y disculpe las molestias-

-No ha sido molestia alguna-

-Hasta luego y otra vez gracias-

-Hasta luego- Una vez terminada la comunicación se dispuso a buscar en la agenda telefónica el número de Darien, ella misma le había pedido a su hija, al igual que los números de sus demás amigas, aunque el que más ocupaba era el de Rei, el cual ya se había aprendido de memoria, no le costo trabajo encontrarlo, así que rápidamente se dispuso a marcar.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Se encontraba recostada sobre el pecho se su amado, cuya respiración acompasada demostraba que se encontraba profundamente dormido, le gustaba observarlo dormidera algo que la tranquilizaba, y pensar que estuvo a punto de perderlo tantas veces, pero eso era parte del pasado y allí se debía quedar, el reloj que se encontraba en el buró aun lado de la cama marcaba cuarto para las doce –"Mmmm, creo que cuando despiertes tendrás hambre, es mejor que vaya a preparar algo de comer"-con ese pensamiento salio cuidadosamente de la cama, tomo lo primero que se interpuso en su camino para cubrirse, lo cual resulto ser la camisa del hombre que se encontraba durmiendo en la cama, y dirigió sus pasos hacia la cocina de aquel departamento, estaba a unos cuantos pasos de llegar cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar, dudo por un segundo, pero al final se dispuso a contestar –Sí Bueno???- se escucho decir a la rubia, pero nadie contestaba.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

–Sí Bueno???- No había la menor duda esa era la voz de su hija, la reconocería donde fuera- Bueno???- volvió a escuchar y fue entonces que tomo el valor para hablarle

-Serena???-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Serena??- eso es lo que había escuchado sí y quien lo había dicho era su madre estaba segura, palideció en el momento –Serena, ven a casa primero por que tienes una visita y segundo por que tu y yo tenemos que hablar- su madre no parecía estar molesta al contrario su voz sonaba aterradoramente normal.

-Sí…mamá- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar antes de que se cortara la comunicación, aún con el teléfono en la mano se dejo caer en el sillón más próximo.

-Sere amor, estas bien??- dijo Darien segundos después

-Darien??-

-Sí, princesa lo escuche todo será mejor que no la hagas esperar….-

-Tienes razón, al fin de cuentas pasaría tarde o temprano- dijo mientras regresaba a la habitación y el la seguia de cerca.

-Yo te acompañare…-

-La escuchaste, tengo una visita y deberé atenderla antes de hablar con ella-

-Pues en ese caso te acompañare y mientras tu atiendes a tu visita yo hablare con tu madre-

-Darien!!!-

-Tranquila mi niña todo estará bien-

Minutos más tarde el deportivo rojo de Darien se detiene frente a la casa de los Tsukino, al instante la rubia desciende de el auto apresurándose para llegar a la puerta, empieza a buscar en su bolso las llaves, pero antes de poder encontrarlas la puerta se abre dejando ver a la madre de la joven la cual luce su habitual expresión de tranquilidad y su sonrisa siempre calida, aunque para la joven en esos momentos esa sonrisa le provoque el mayor de los temores.

-Te están esperando en la sala Serena- no hay nada que delate si se encuentra enojada o no todo parece estar igual que siempre

-Si ya voy…-

-Buenas tardes Darien, como has estado??- pregunto amablemente la señora Tsukino

-Buenas tardes señora Tsukino, he estado bien y usted??-

-Ay Darien tu siempre tan propio, he estado bien también, pero pasa te invito a tomar una taza de café mientras Serena habla con su amiga, así tu y yo tenemos una pequeña conversación-

-Encantado- dijo Darien para después ser conducido a la cocina, al pasar por la sala pudo observar que la visita de Serena no era otra que Hikari, la cual en ese momento le había dicho algo a Serena ante lo cual esta solo asintió y junto con la pelinegra se encamino rumbo a su habitación, cruzándose en el camino con Ikuko y Darien.

-Estaremos un momento en mi habitación mamá- informo la rubia

-Esta bien- dijo la peliazul para después observar como ambas jóvenes se perdían en el piso superior –Creo que traeré el café para acá estaremos más cómodos-

-Permítame ayudarle- ofreció Darien

-Gracias, pero prefiero hacerlo yo, pasa y siéntate estas en tu casa, hijo- dijo una sonriente Ikuko- "La quiere sino la hubiera dejado venir sola"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Ambas jóvenes entraron en aquella habitación, inmediatamente la pelinegra comenzó a buscar algo con la mirada

-Kari, buscas algo??-

-Me estaba asegurando de que Luna no estuviera aquí, no quiero que se entere-

-No, no esta aquí se quedo en casa de Amy, y que de malo tiene que te escuche una gata-

-Ella no es una simple gata –

-Espera un segundo como sabes eso???-

-En un momento lo sabrás- dijo la pelinegra para después ser cubierta por una brillante luz, Serena llevo instintivamente las manos hacia su broche de transformación.

-Quien eres y que es lo que buscas??-dijo Serena a la persona frente a ella justo en el momento en que la luz desaparecía dejando a la vista de la rubia unas personita por demás conocida, su cabello rosado ahora tan largo como el de ella y esos ojos granate que delataban la mezcla de sentimientos que llevaba con ella.

-Rini??- la aludida no dijo nada solo se tiró a los brazos de la rubia sollozando, ante lo cual Serena solo pudo abrazarla con fuerza, después de unos minutos la pelirosa se encontraba más calmada por lo que Serena se atrevió a preguntar –Rini que es lo que pasa???, por que el disfraz, acaso es a causa de un nuevo enemigo??-

-No, todo esta tranquilo en le futuro-

-Entonces que es lo que haces aquí??? Y con ese disfraz???-

-Yo no puedo permitir que alguien me vea, eso podría empeorar las cosas-

-Pero si todos nosotros te hemos visto antes, a que viene eso –

-No, Sere no todas me conocen-

-Lo dices por Taiki, Yaten y Seiya???-la pelirosa solo asintió-Rini no entiendo que esta pasando, dices que todo esta bien en el futuro, pero tu estas muy alterada y por que los guardianes de Darien no pueden conocerte, explícame por favor-

-Yo vine aquí por que…- y así la joven empezó a relatarle a la rubia la mayoría de las cosas que habían sucedido desde aquella tarde en que sus padres la habían sorprendido con aquel al que amaba intercambiando palabras de amor en el jardín del palacio, aunque mantuvo la identidad de aquel hombre en secreto.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Ikuko había estado platicando con Darien acerca de los estudios de este, de cómo habían mejorado las notas de Serena y algunas otras cosas sin importancia cuando noto que el joven le contestaba con naturalidad se atrevió a preguntarle -Darien puedo hacerte una pregunta personal???- este solo asintió mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café, era algo que se esperaba desde hacía un rato a si que no lo tomo desprevenido- Que tan seria es tu relación con mi hija??-

-Ikuko, permítame que la llame así- ella simplemente asintió, mientras el dejaba la taza sobre la mesita de centro, para después verla a los ojos-Serena es lo más importante para mi, ella cambio mi mundo para mejor, me recato de mi mismo y lleno la soledad que yo me había impuesto, curo heridas muy profundas que pensé jamás cerrarían, es la mujer a la que amo, mi fuerza para vivir, es mi amiga, mi compañera, mi novia…-

-Tu amante- dijo Ikuko no como pregunta sino como afirmación

-No se lo voy a negar, así como no niego que Serena es mi todo, se que lo nuestro no es del todo fácil, se que la gente nos tiende a juzgar por nuestra diferencia de edad, su mismo esposo me detesta por esa causa, pero nada de eso puede impedir que yo amé a Serena y que ella me corresponda, y mientras eso siga siendo así nada, ni nadie nos separará- Ikuko sonrío ante las palabras y la determinación de Darien, no cabía la menor duda de que él amaba a su hija y que tarde o temprano se convertiría en su yerno.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Serena había escuchado atentamente a Rini, no estaba del todo conforme con aquel relato, algo le indicaba que su futura hija le ocultaba algo importante, además no encontraba una razón logica para el comportamiento de Darien

-Rini por que Darien reacciono así??-

-Es que el es mucho mayor que yo-

-No creo que eso sea todo, que es lo que me estas ocultando??- aquello le hizo notar a la pelirosa que la mujer frente a ella la conocía como si la hubiera visto crecer, era sin lugar a dudas la actitud que tendría en el futuro

-Es que cuando digo mucho mayor que yo, en verdad es MUCHO, mamá-Serena sonrió ante lo espontánea que había sonado aquella palabra

-Que tan mayor Rini???-'Por que Darien si ese ha sido siempre nuestro mayor problema, por que actúas así???-

-Tiene tu misma edad mamá- dijo la pelirosa sonrojándose

-Mi edad??, eso quiere decir que en estos momentos tiene diecisiete años 'Bastante mayor , pero lo que en verdad importa son los sentimientos' y lo conozco?? O lo conoceré???-

-Lo conoces-

-Eso quiere decir que Darien también-

-Sí-

-Eso explica un poco el porque la actitud de tu padre, pero que es lo que pretende al mandarte a esta época??-

-Probar que él tiene razón, que aquel a quien yo amo , solo ve en mi el reflejo de la mujer que amo, es por eso que tengo seis meses, para lograr que el se enamore de mi sin saber que soy tu hija- Ante esto los pensamientos de la rubia consiguieron ponerle un nombre aquel hombre misterioso dueño del corazón de su futura hija, sí fuera él se explicaría el porque Darien actuará de la forma en que Rini le comento, además de que las palabras que Margarte les había dicho dias atrás tendrían logica.

-Es Seiya verdad???-

-S…si-

-En verdad lo amas-

-Yo… si lo amo-

-Por que dudas??

-Es que ayer apareció Eliot y…-

-Te hizo sentir intranquila sobre todo por que Seiya no se muestra interesado en ti en esta época y Eliot si- la joven asintió, de pronto la rubia le había aclarado lo que su mente no había podido, ahora entendía por que se sentía así.

-Creo que es eso y el hecho de que aún no puedo reponerme de la forma en la que me entere quien era la mujer a la que Seiya había amado tanto-

-Es que acaso Seiya no te lo dijo???-

-No lo supe hace poco mi propio padre me lo grito a la cara-

-Que???- pregunto incrédula la rubia

-Todo ocurrió así….

---------------------FLASH BACK---------------------

Se encamino a su respectivo asiento y al estar a la par de los reyes hizo una reverencia, gesto que solo llevaba a cabo cuando alguien diferente a los guardianes se encontraba presente. El rey hizo un ademan con la mano y la princesa tomo asiento a su lado, mientras bajaba la mirada. Un segundo después Seiya entro a la habitación ataviado con su traje de general, cerrando tras de si las puertas de aquel salon. Camino hasta quedar en frente de los tres tronos e hizo la debida reverencia.

-Majestad, yo necesito explicarle….-

-NO TU SOLO TE VAS A LIMITAR A CONTESTARME- por la mente de Seiya, pasban todas las posibles preguntas que el rey le podria hacer y al llegar a una el temor se apropio de su ser.

-"preguntame lo que sea Darien menos, eso"- El rey parecio leer sus pensamientos y se apresuro a preguntar

-YA LE DIJISTE POR QUE ERES EL UNICO DE MIS GUARDIANES QUE NO SEA CASADO?-La reina se llevo las manos al pecho, entendia perfectamente a donde queria llegar su esposo y eso le angustiaba por que sabia que heriría a su hija en lo más profundo de su alma.

-No- fue la sencilla respuesta del general

-PUES DICELO- Aquella era una pregunta que rondaba la mente de la joven princesa desde hacia mucho tiempo ya , pero nunca habia reunido el valor para hacerla, algo en su interior le decia que no saber era lo mejor. Inexplicablemente una angustia se apodero de su pecho, y las lagrimas hasta ahora retenidas comenzaron a notarse en sus mejillas.

-Yo…-

-DICELO, O PREFIERES QUE LO HAGA YO…-

-Rini, yo……-

-VAMOS DILE QUE LA RAZON NO ES OTRA MAS QUE EL AMOR NO CORRESPONDIDO DE UNA MUJER- Los ojos de Rini abandonaron súbitamente el suelo, para ver la reaccion en la cara de Seiya.

-"Tranquila, tu sabias que no podias ser la primera mujer en ocupar su corazón, pero si puedes ser la ultima"-

-Yo no lo voy a negar…-

-PERFECTO, ENTONCES DILE EL NOMBRE DE ESA MUJER O ES QUE ACASO TIENES MIEDO-

-Esto no es un juego Darien, dejame hablar con ella un momento, dejame explicarselo…-

-EXPLICARLE QUE??? QUE SI TE FIGASTE EN ELLA ES POR SU PARECIDO CON AQUELLA MUJER-

-No sigas, piensa las cosas antes de hablar Darien…-

-PENSAR ESO DEBISTE HACER TU ANTES DE INTENTAR SUSTITUIR A SERENA CON SU HIJA-

---------------FIN DEL FLAH BACK------------------

Las lagrimas caían ya tanto de los celestes ojos como de los color granate-Mi niña, debes perdonar a tu padre, tiende a perder los estribos cuando esta celoso y si a eso le agregas el miedo de que alguien pueda lastimar a su pequeña princesa…-

-Lose, pero es que tengo tanto miedo de que lo que dijo sea verdad-

-Rini, de que dudas, de Seiya o de lo que sientes por él???-

-Tengo miedo de que él no te haya olvidado, me aterra pensar que cuando esta conmigo es a ti a la ve, a la que besa, a la que toca, a la que ama- dijo la pelirosa mientras sus lagrimas descendían con mayor rapidez de sus ojos

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Hacia un par de minutos que había regresado a su casa en compañía de su hijo menor, por lo que había alcanzado a oír aquella pregunta que su esposa le hacia a la persona que la acompañaba

- Que tan seria es tu relación con mi hija??- la voz de aquel sujeto que se hacia llamar novio de su hija se hizo presente

-Ikuko, permítame que la llame así- ella simplemente asintió, mientras el dejaba la taza sobre la mesita de centro, para después verla a los ojos-Serena es lo más importante para mi, ella cambio mi mundo para mejor, me recato de mi mismo y lleno la soledad que yo me había impuesto, curo heridas muy profundas que pensé jamás cerrarían, es la mujer a la que amo, mi fuerza para vivir, es mi amiga, mi compañera, mi novia…-

-Tu amante- Aquellas palabras encendieron su furia pero se contuvo lo suficiente para escuchar la respuesta de aquel hombre

-No se lo voy a negar- De no haber sido por que Sammy logro detenerlo momentáneamente aquella frase nunca hubiera sido terminada- Así como no niego que Serena es mi todo, se que lo nuestro no es del todo fácil, se que la gente nos tiende a juzgar por nuestra diferencia de edad, su mismo esposo me detesta por esa causa, pero nada de eso puede impedir que yo amé a Serena y que ella me corresponda, y mientras eso siga siendo así nada, ni nadie nos separará-

-Suéltame- dijo Kenji desprendiéndose del agarre de su hijo, para después entrar de lleno a la sala, mientras que el más joven de la familia iba en busca de su hermana- QUE HAS DICHO???- grito este encarando al pelinegro el cual ya se encontraba de pie al igual que Ikuko

-Kenji querido- dijo una muy asustada Ikuko ya que jamás había visto tan alterado a su esposo

-Solo he dicho la verdad señor Tsukino-

-COMO TE ATREVEZ!!!-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Que ha sido eso??- exclamo preocupada la joven

-No lo se pero suena como si mi abuelo peleara con alguien-

-Serena!!!- dijo Sammy entrando abruptamente en el cuarto-Será mejor que bajes sino papá va a dejarte sin novio-

-Oh, no por Dios Darien- dijo mientras corría rumbo a la sala

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-LARGATE DE MI CASA Y NO VUELVAS JAMÁS, SINO QUIERES QUE TE DENUNCIE POR ABUSO DE MENORES-

-Kenji por favor tranquilízate-

-COMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILICE, SI ESTE DESGRACIADO SE HA APROVECHADO DE MI BEBE-

-Pero Kenji…-

-YA VERAS QUE CUANDO SE CANSE DE ELLA LE ROMPERA EL CORAZÓN-

-Eso nunca va a pasar papá- dijo la rubia mientras se paraba al lado de Darien

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_TOKIO DE CRISTAL SIGLO XXX CUARTO DE MUSICA_

Un joven de largos y oscuros cabellos se encontraba pensando en cierta princesita de rosados cabellos, estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta en que momento el rey se hizo presente en aquel lugar, así que creyéndose solo dejo escapar de sus labios –Rini, preciosa como te extraño mi amor, los amaneceres no son lo mismo si no despiertas entre mis brazos-

-QUE ESTAS DICIENDO SEIYA???-

-Darien… yo…- intento decir Seiya pero no pudo continuar ya que el puño de la mano derecha de Darien se estampo contra el lado izquierdo de su rostro, justo por debajo del labio el cual se abrió debido a la fuerza del golpe Seiya llevó una de sus manos al lugar notando un pequeño hilo de sangre.

-COMO TE ATREVISTE A TOCARLA- dijo Darien para después soltar otro golpe esta vez hacia las costillas de su guardián, este no estaba dispuesto a pelear con su amigo y rey, pero tampoco le permitiría golpearlo a su antojo, por lo que esquivo el golpe.

Todos los guardianes habían escuchado los gritos del rey por lo que dejaron lo que se encontraban haciendo para ir a ver que ocurría, la primera en llegar fue la Sailor del viento, la cual quedo sorprendida al ver aquella escena, aunque para su gusto Darien se había tardado en llegar a aquella situación, pero su sorpresa fue sustituida por rabia cuando se entero de la razón por la que habían llegado a los golpes

-ES UNA NIÑA DESGRACIADO- Seiya empezaba a molestarse, como era posible que Darien le dijera algo así cuando el había vivido algo parecido con Serena

-Pues ni tan niña, o acaso olvidas que Serena tenia su edad cuando…-No tuvo oportunidad de terminar de hablar ya que en esos momentos Sailor Uranus lo había sujetado por los brazos permitiendo que Darien tuviera la oportunidad de golpearlo libremente, con un golpe certero Seiya se vio sin aire y a merced de ese par, por suerte en ese momento la reina se hizo presente.

-Pero que esta pasando aquí???, Uranus suelta a Seiya en este momento- las palabras de la reina no cabían a desobediencia, aquella mujer no le había hablado como siempre sino que le había dado una orden , por lo que a la guardiana no le quedo más que obedecer, pero cuando lo hizo Seiya se vino a bajo por la falta de aire.-Por Dios Darien que le has hecho???- dijo la reina al tiempo que se arrodillaba junto a Seiya para auxiliarlo

-No lo defiendas Serena-

-Como no quieres que lo defienda si lo estabas golpeando de una forma salvaje y encima Haruka te ayuda, dime por que llegaron a los golpes??-

-Por que el desgraciado se atrevió a tocar a mi más preciado tesoro-

Pensé que las cosas ya se encontraban mejor entre ustedes, dime por que el cambio???- dijo la reina poniéndose de pie al igual que un medio recuperado Seiya.

-Darien me escucho decir algo personal- dijo con esfuerzo Seiya

-Y que fue eso???-

-……………..-

Vamos díselo- dijo el rey mientras lo sujetaba del cuello de la camisa, ante lo cual recibió la más fría de las miradas de su esposa, por lo que libero del agarre

-Seiya que fue lo que Darien escucho???-

-………….-

-No me vas a contestarme??, bien , Darien que fue lo que escuchaste????-

-A este….-

-Darien!!!-

-Le escuche decir lo mucho que extrañaba amanecer con mi hija entre sus brazos, ahora también lo vas a seguir defendiendo, Serena??-

-Eso es verdad Seiya??- pregunto la reina ignorando las ultimas palabras de su esposo

-Es verdad que extraña a tu hija-

-Yo no te pregunte eso, tu sabes a lo que me refiero Seiya-

-……….-Justo en ese momento se hicieron presentes en el lugar los demás guardianes.

-No lo voy a volver a preguntar así que es verdad o no que te has acostado con mi hija Seiya???-

-Si Serena es verdad-

-Eres un…..- Darien se dejo ir de nuevo contra Seiya ante unos asombrados guardianes

-Darien por Dios detente- dijo una alarmada reina al ver que sus palabras no servían de nada, se voltio en busca de ayuda, y viendo a los guardianes les dijo- Artemis, Andrew, Nicolás, Taiki, Yaten, sepárenlos- dijo una visiblemente alterada reina

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**_Hola:_**

**_Ay por fin termine este capi, que les pareció les ha gustado???, es un poco más largo de lo normal pero en vista de que hace mucho que no actualizaba esta historia (creo que alrededor de 5 meses) es como una compensación a mis queridas lectoras, quiero aclararles se me había olvidado esta historia, la que se olvido de mi fue la musa ( y lo peor no supe ni donde) y pues he tenido bastante trabajo, espero que a partir de ahora la musa no me abandone tanto._**

**_Quiero agradecer a:_**

**_COSITAS + COSITAS: Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, espero que este capi sea de tu agrado al igual que los anteriores y pues me sigas apoyando._**

**_AYAKAKOMATSU: gracias por tus comentarios espero que con este capi supieras lo que en verdad Rini quiere._**

**_MOON CHIBA: Amiga mía muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo y tus palabras espero que este capi te guste, y pues mucho me temo que Rini no se quede con Eliot, espero platicare pronto contigo (por cierto cuando actualizas he???, si ya se doy mucha lata)_**

**_VAINILLA: Antes que nada perdón por desaparecerme así la verdad no fue mi intención pero como ya dije la musa se escapo, y el tiempo no me alcanza como yo quisiera, espero que este capi también te gustara y pues te recuerdo que puedes agregarme a tus contactos de MNS cuando gustes._**

**_SENSHIVISA: Amiga mía ya estarás contenta no?? Aquí si que hubo golpes y pues toda vía faltan algunos tanto en el siglo XXX como en el actual así que no dejes de leer, y en cuanto al cambio en la historia como le dijo a Ale (Moon-Chiba) me temo que es casi imposible, pero espero que aún así me sigan leyendo._**

**_SAILOR-DULCE: Amiga creo que me he tardado mucho con la actualización verdad??? Y lo peor yo te prometí ayudarte y no he podido perdóname, Sip??, espero que sigas apoyándome gracias._**

**_LORENA: Gracias por tus palabras espero que este capi te gustará y me sigas apoyando_**

**_AYANN: Ay gracias por todas las cosas lindas que me enviaste, me alegra mucho que te gustara mi fic, espero que siga siendo de tu agrado, gracias por tu apoyo y tus lindas palabras._**

**_STARLIGT: Gracias por tus palabras espero que este capi también te guste._**

**_HIBARI-TACHIKAWA: Que alegría que te gustara mi fic, espero que me sigas apoyando y pues espera un poco y veras que le dedicare un poco más de escenas a la pareja central._**

**_MIKIAOME: Gracias por tus palabras espero que este capi te guste y pues me sigas apoyando._**

**_SERENABOMBON: No hay ningún problema amiga yo entiendo que hay personas que por "X" razón a veces leen y no pueden dejar reviews, gracias por tu apoyo espero que el capi te guste._**

**_JAZ021: Que alegría que te guste mi historia, espero que este capi te gustara y espero que me sigas apoyando. gracias_**

**_JANETT: Me alegro mucho que te gustara mi historia y que este humilde escrito te sirviera de inspiración para crear el tuyo que por supuesto leeré solo que la dirección no apareció en el review y cuando intento mandarte corre me lo rechaza por favor vuelve a dejarme tu dirección de correo o agrégame a tu MNS para poder ponernos en contacto._**

**_Y pues gracias a todas las personitas que me han dejado reviews, gracias a ustedes ya he llegado a los 100 y es algo que me emociona mucho, espero que me sigan apoyando con sus comentarios, gracias también a aquellos que me han leído y que por cualquier motivo no me han dejado su comentario._**

**_Espero poder actualizar pronto, sin más me despido no sin antes mandarles muchos besos y abrazos_**


	14. Decisiones

CAPITULO XIV "DECICIONES"

TOKIO DE CRISTAL SIGLO XXX

Hacía al rededor una hora que aquella pelea había sido detenida por los guardianes y consejeros reales, en esos momentos la reina en compañía de su guardia principal (la Inners) se encontraban en la enfermería del palacio más específicamente en el consultorio de la Sailor del conocimiento, la cual terminaba de revisar a Seiya, mientras que el rey descargaba su furia en el campo de entrenamientos en compañía de de los hermanos del herido, Andrew, Nicolás y una molesta Haruka.

ENFERMERIA

- Y bien Amy como se encuentra???- pregunto una muy preocupada reina

-Tiene las dos últimas costillas del lado derecho rotas y varios golpes, pero nada de cuidado con un par de dias en reposo estará como nuevo- contesto la peliazul

-Serena si tanto te preocupa por que no ocupas la curación lunar – pregunto Lita

-Sí, sería una buena solución- secundo Mina

-Pues……-

-No creo que sea prudente, eso solo te generaría más problemas con Darien – comento Rei

-Además tu sabes que en estos ,momentos no debes desperdiciar energía- dijo Amy ante lo cual las demás se quedaron extrañadas

- Y exactamente por que no puede Amy????- pregunto Mina

-Eso no puedo decírselos yo-

-Serena???- pregunto Mina con curiosidad

-Por que…porque sería peligroso para mi bebe- contesto la rubia ante lo cual todas se sorprendieron a excepción de Amy

-Bebe???, tu bebe????, eso quiere decir que estas embarazada!!!!!!-dijo la rubia mientras la abrazaba fuertemente

-Así es Mina, o bien así será si me dejas seguir respirando- ante esto la rubia la soltó inmediatamente

-Y Darien ya lo sabe Sere???- pregunto Rei ante lo cual ella negó

-Crees que no se merece saber algo tan importante??-

-Es que no he tenido oportunidad de decírselo, las cosas han estado tan mal últimamente, justamente se lo iba a decir el día que todo este enredo comenzó-

-No te angusties ya encontraras la forma de darle la noticia, tal vez cuando lo sepa las cosas se calmen un poco- fueron las palabras de Lita- ahora cuéntanos cuanto tiempo tienes???-

-Poco más de tres meses-

-Un bebe, ay que emoción,!!!! Yo también quiero uno-

-Pues ya sabes que hacer o que no???- pregunto en forma burlona Rei, ante lo cual todas comenzaron a reír

-Por que la risa???- pregunto una voz a espaldas del grupo, por lo que todas giraron a ver a quien pertenecía

-Seiya deberías estar descansando- dijeron Amy y Serena a coro

-Lo se pero necesitaba hablar contigo Sere- dijo al tiempo que se llevaba las manos hacia el costado derecho intentando así disminuir el dolor.

-Seiya... …perdóname pero yo no podía……-

-Yo lo se no tienes que explicármelo, comprendo que si hubieras dicho que ya lo sabias, las cosas entre tu y Darien estarían aún peor y en estos momentos lo que menos necesitas son problemas-

-Seiya nos escuchaste???-

-Sabes conozco a una princesita que estará encantada con la noticia, muchas felicidades Sere-

-Serena???- dijo Rei en tono serio y antes de que pudiera seguir hablando Serena contesto lo que la Sailor del fuego y todas las demás presentes querían saber

-Lo supe hace algún tiempo, pero no es mi vida es la de Rini-

-Es verdad es la vida de Rini y es ella la que decide, aunque tiende a tomar decisiones muy parecidas a las tuyas-

-Eso es muy ciento Amy- dijo una pensativa reina.

Mientras en el campo de entrenamiento, el rey estaba manteniendo un enfrentamiento con la Sailor del viento, las espadas de ambos se movían a una velocidad sorprendente y aunque ya tenían un buen rato enfrentándose ninguno de los dos daba muestras de estar cansado.

-Aún siguen peleando???- pregunto un asombrado Nicolás al tiempo que se sentaba en aquel prado, ya que hacia quince minutos que había dejado el lugar en busca de noticias sobre el herido.

-Que averiguaste??—preguntaron al mismo tiempo Taiki, Yaten y Andrew, sin moverse ni un solo centímetro del árbol en que recargaban la espalda

-Que Seiya solo tiene un par de costillas rotas y golpes de poca importancia, en un par de dias estará casi restablecido, aunque no se puede decir lo mismo de ustedes verdad???-

-Es una broma de muy mal gusto Nicolás-

-Andrew tiene razón, no es gracioso si no fuera por que Haruka tomo parte en el combate hace ya un buen rato que Darien nos hubiera dado la paliza de nuestras vidas- dijo Yaten

-Ahhhh, es que no lo ha hecho???- fuel el comentario de Nicolás (de donde abr aprendido el sarcasmo???)

-Si eso búrlate como tú no lo tuviste que enfrentar-

-Vamos Andrew no te quejes, que culpa tengo yo de estar todavía convaleciente- dijo apuntando su brazo izquierdo el cual llevaba enyesado- además si mal no recuerdo tu fuiste el primero en pedirle a Darien que te convirtiera en un guardián-

-Sí pero en aquel entonces nunca imagine que mi mejor amigo me ocuparía para descargar su enojo, como si fuera un costal de box-

-Creo que acostumbrarnos a esto- dijo Taiki

-Yo pienso que muy pronto se le va a pasar el enojo- Andrew, Taiki y Yaten voltearon como si estuviera loco

-Sabes Nicolás creo que esa ultima discusión con Rei te dejo más secuelas que un brazo roto, ahora sufres de alucinaciones- dijo Taiki cosa que hizo reír a los guardianas a excepción del aludido

-Yo que ustedes me dejaba de reír, claro si lo que quieren es saber de que más me entere en la enfermería-

-Cuéntanos- dijeron al unísono (y luego dicen que los hombres no son chismosos)

-Pues escuche , sin querer claro esta que pronto el reino tendrá un nuevo heredero-

-Serena…-

-Está…-

-Embarazada???- El pelinegro solo asintió ante la pregunta de sus amigos

-Entonces estas en lo cierto a Darien se le pasara el enfado una vez que lo sepa- fue el comentario de Andrew el cual fue el primero en recuperarse de la impresión

-Espera un segundo Andrew, te has puesto a pensar en como reaccionaran nuestras respectivas esposas-

-No se las suyas, pero ya se de donde fue que Amy saco la idea de que quiere tener un bebe-

-A eso exactamente me refiero hermano-

-Pues no estaría del todo mal- dijo Taiki

-Que???- fue la protesta del peliplateado

-Taiki tiene razón no tendría nada de malo- secundaron Andrew y Nicolás

-Que soy el único conciente de que los bebes son molestos???-

-Creo que si- en ese momento algo llamo la atención de los guardianes, ese algo no era otra cosa que su aun enojado rey el cual se situó frente a ellos

-Voy a estar en la biblioteca no quiero que nadie, absolutamente NADIE me moleste entendieron???- ellos solo asintieron para después ver como el rey se alejaba del lugar

-Creo que ya sabemos quien gano el encuentro, pero y Haruka??- pregunto Nicolás ante lo cual todos voltearon a lo que hasta hace segundos era el campo de batalla, en donde pudieron distinguir a la rubia la cual se encontraba apoyada en una de sus rodillas mientras descansaba su peso en la espada que se encontraba enterrada en el piso frente a ella.

-Haruka!!!- gritaron Taiki y Yaten, ya que eran de los pocos que habían visto gravemente herida a al sailor del viento y por la expresión que tenia en esos momentos no podían creer que se encontrara del todo bien , llegaron rápidamente hasta el lugar, estaban por ayudarla cuando esta les grito

-DEJENME EN PAZ!!!-

-Hablémosle a Michiru- fueron las palabras de Taiki

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

CIUDAD DE TOKIO SIGLO XX

-Eso nunca va a pasar papá- Kenji no podía creer que su hija estuviera tan convencida del 'amor' de ese hombre como para que se atreviera a enfrentarlo, en donde se encontraba su pequeña y dulce hija

-No digas tonterías Serena-

-No son tonterías papá, es simplemente que yo confió en Darien "y se muy bien que lo nuestro es aún más fuerte que el tiempo e incluso la muerte"-

-Es que estas enamorada y eso impide que te des cuentas que el en verdad no te ama…-

-Que pruebas tienes de eso???-

-Dime cuando te ha presentado con su familia??-

-Creame que la presentaría con gusto si tuviera algún familiar con vida- contesto Darien

-Pero de seguro te niega frente a sus conocidos- contra ataco Kenji dirigiéndose a su hija

-No, de hecho lo he acompañado a varias cenas y compromisos en donde a pesar de que hablan a nuestras espaldas, el siempre tiene un gesto de cariño para mi-

-Pero, pero…….eso no quita que sea mucho mayor que tu y…….-

-Acéptalo cariño no tienes ninguna prueba de que Darien no ame a nuestra hija- intervino Ikuko

-Tampoco tengo ninguna prueba de que en verdad la ame-

-El hecho es que en verdad la amo y estoy dispuesto a probárselo- dijo Darien

-Si eso es verdad déjala-

-Eso jamás, en primer lugar por que no concibo mi vida sin ella y segundo eso la haría tan infeliz como me haría a mi-

-Cariño acéptalo nuestra hija ya no es una niña, en menos de un año será mayor de edad piensa que si te sigues negando a su felicidad lo más probable es que no la volvamos a ver

-No me importa en algún momento comprenderá que lo hago por su bien y me lo agradecerá, ahora señor Chiba largese de mi casa y manténgase alejado de mi hija. Dijo jalando a Darien por un brazo

-No papá por favor- dijo Serena aferrándosela brazo contrario de su novio mientras las lagrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas, cosa que hizo que el corazón de Darien se rompiera en pedacitos

-Sere princesa, no llores mi niña-dijo soltándose del agarre de Kenji para abrazar a la rubia

-No quiero……no me dejes…….sin ti me muero…..- dijo esta entre sollozos

-Sere, pequeña mírame- dijo tomándola de la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos- No me he ido a de tu lado, ni lo pienso hacer amor mío, aun así que tenga que raptarte

-Que más prueba quieres???- pregunto Ikuko a su marido el cual contemplaba incrédulo la escena

-En verdad crees que…….???-

-Si, cariño Serena solo será feliz con el-

-Serena hija- dijo Kenji cosa que hizo que la rubia lo volteara a ver aunque no por eso rompió el abrazo con Darien- Espero que no te equivoques- ante esas palabras la rubia se soltó del pelinegro y corrió a abrazar a su padre

-Gracias, gracias-dijo esta mientras le besaba las mejillas a su padre

-No me lo agradezcas tanto Serena- la rubia soltó a su padre de golpe- Acepto que son pareja y que se quieren , pero mientras vivas en esta casa tendrá que respetarte-

-Mira que casualidad, hablando de vivir en esta casa……-

-Serena, amor mío no tientes al destino- dijo Darien

-Creo que tienes razón-

-A no señorita ahora me lo dice o me retracto de lo que he dicho y aquí el señor Chiba puede ir saliendo de esta casa y de tu vida para siempre-

-Mire señor Tsukino a lo que Serena se refiere es al hecho de que le he pedido que viva conmigo y…..-

-Sobre mi cadáver, Serena no sale de esta casa sin estar casada-

-Kenji-

-No, Ikuko no te pongas de su parte-

-Solo sería hasta la mayoría de edad de Serena, después de eso nos casaríamos – intervino Darien

-Me opongo ella tiene que estar casada para salir de aquí- en esos momentos Serena miro de forma suplicante a su madre la cual no tardo en intervenir

-Entonces querido estas dispuesto a dar tu consentimiento para que Serena se case aun siendo menor de edad???-

-Ikuko yo no he dicho eso…..-

-Oh claro que lo has dicho Kenji, ella no saldrá de esta casa sin estar casada y para eso debes dar tu autorización legal- Kenji volteo a ver a su hija y comprendió que no se podía negar a su felicidad

-Para cuando es la boda??-

-Yo……-

-Ya vez hijita con solo la mención de la palabra BODA, tu 'novio' empieza a dudar-

-No es eso, es solo que……podría hablar un momento a solas con Serena-

-Claro, claro "ahora si adiós para siempre Darien Chiba", Ikuko querida dejemos unos momentos solos a los muchachos-

-"Estas muy equivocado si piensas que ya te libraste de Darien Chiba, Kenji Tsukino, lo único que conseguiste fue adelantar los planes del muchacho", claro cariño, estaremos en la cocina vengan cuando terminen de hablar- dijo una tranquila Ikuko-

Cuando del matrimonio Tsukino hubo salido de la sala Serena miro un poco extrañada a Darien y después de un momento de incomodo silencio le pregunto con bastante nerviosismo

-Por que no le diste una fecha???, acaso es porque no quieres que nos casemos???-

-Sere, princesa si por mi fuera nos casaríamos hoy mismo pero si fuera así destruiría tu sueño…-

-Mi sueño es estar a tu lado por siempre…-

-Y que hay de la gran boda que siempre has querido???-

-Yo……yo aun la quiero, pero aun por encima de eso quiero estar a tu lado-

-Tu te mereces una boda digna de ti princesa, además querrás invitar a muchas personas, recuerda la promesa que le hiciste a Margaret, y para eso se necesita tiempo unos seis u ocho meses por lo menos…-

-No quiero esperar tanto- dijo la rubia haciendo un puchero

-Bien princesa entonces que propongo algo, nos casaremos en una semana por lo civil y arreglaremos lo de la boda religiosa después, que dices???-

-Por mi perfecto pero…- dijo la rubia mirando hacia la cocina

-Veamos que opinan tus padres princesa-

-Si, pero antes déjame ir a ver a Kari a mi habitación y pedirle que nos reunamos más tarde-

-Ok, aquí te espero-Serena subió rápidamente a su habitación en la cual encontró a la joven de cabello negro y ojos esmeralda

-Perdona que te haya dejado así Rini, es que han pasado cosas que…-

-No te preocupes Sere, será mejor que me vaya-

-Iré a verte hoy mismo, supongo que están con Haruka y las demás-

-Sí pero no podrás ir hoy lo se-

-Rini???-

-Las chicas te mataran si no se los dices de inmediato-

-Decirles que???-

-Que te casas en una semana-

-Eso quiere decir que en verdad me casare con mi Darien dentro de una semana???-

-Sí, felicidades mamá-dijo la joven mientras la abrazaba

-Gracias- dijo la rubia correspondiendo al abrazo- bien en ese caso las reuniré a todas incluyéndolas a ti y a Diana-

-No, Diana y yo no somos imprescindibles, además no quiero ver a Seiya-

-Y eso por que???-

-Es que hoy en la mañana me lo encontré de pronto saliste tu en la platica y yo le dije muy segura de mi misma….

----------------------FLASH BACK-------------------

-…… Seiya dime tu crees que un amor hace que olvides un amor anterior???-

-No lo se yo solamente me he enamorado una vez-

-Por que no lo pones a prueba, talvez sea verdad-

-No crees que sería muy cruel jugar así con una persona "Aunque yo en alguna ocacion se lo pedí a ella-

-"Es ahora o nunca Rini" No si ella esta conciente de tus sentimientos-

-No, se si sería capaz de contarle lo que me pasa a cualquier persona-

-Seiya acaso no hay nadie que te parezca bonita o con quien te agrade estar??-

-Tu eres realmente hermosa Kari, ya te lo había dicho en alguna ocasión-

-Entonces permíteme intentar sacarte a Serena del corazón-

-Kari…yo…-

-Seiya, me gustas, déjame ocupar su lugar, te prometo que si no lo consigo me alegare de ti-

-Yo…no lo se Kari…, no quiero lastimarte-

-Es un no???-

-Si, es un no, por ahora no, gracias por todo Preciosa-dijo obsequiándole un beso en la mejilla para después marcharse, dejando a una aún más confundida jovencita, no había pasado ni un minuto cuando una voz se hizo presente a sus espaldas.

-Ya te has convencido o todavía piensas humillarte más Rini- ella ni siquiera volteo a verlo había reconocido la voz y no tenia ganas de aceptar que se había rebajado ella toda una princesa había rogado por el amor de uno de los guardianes de su padre y por si eso no fuera poco también lo había hecho frente a Eliot- Sabes por que no sigues tu propio consejo y me dejas ocupar su lugar, después de todo yo tengo una ventaja tu en algún momento me amaste, talvez a un me amas y solo estas deslumbrada con ese General-

-----------FIN DEL FLASH BACK-------------------

-Eliot tiene razón no debí decirle eso-

-Te equivocas Rini, el decírselo no fue un error porque simplemente le dijiste lo que siente tu corazón, sabes hace algún tiempo el me dijo algo parecido-

-Pero tu lo rechazaste y…..-

-El también te rechazo y no por eso te vas a dar por vencida o si???-

-Yo, no lo se-

-Cariño no pierdas las esperanzas, no dejes que lo que dicen los demás te afecte-

-Pero……-

-Nada de peros, dime estas dispuesta a intentar hasta lo imposible por que Seiya te ame???-

-Sí-

-Entonces empieza por venir hoy a la reunión, después de esta tendremos tiempo de hablar con las chicas…..-

-Les dirás que estoy aquí???-

-Claro ellas nos ayudaran, sobre todo Amy y Mina, después de todo están más cerca de Seiya y como bien diría Mina ella es la Diosa del amor y algo se le ocurrirá-

-Solo espero que mantenga el secreto- dijo Rini ante lo cal ambas rieron-Ahora será mejor que me vaya-

-Te acompaño-

-No, no hace falta-

-Entonces a las cinco en el Crown-

-Claro yo le aviso a las Others, adiós- dijo la joven mientras salía por la puerta principal

-Adiós R….Kari-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Llevaba horas tocando la batería, desde el momento en que había dejado a Kari en el parque la presión que sentía en el pecho se había hecho mayor, aquella joven le había dicho que sentía algo por el, que le dejara arrancarle a Serena del corazón aquello le recordó el día en que el mismo le dijo a Serena "No podría remplazarlo, déjame ocupar su lugar bombón" y por primera vez se dio cuenta de lo que aquello significaba para Serena, ahora podía entender por que el desconcierto de la rubia ante su propuesta, la diferencia radicaba en que el no esperaba a que su amor regresara, por que el amaba sin ser correspondido y Kari claro que le parecía hermosa pero aprovecharse de sus sentimientos y lastimarla, no estaba en sus planes, si el llegaba a salir con ella sería después de olvidar a Serena, si eso era posible, sino no jugaría con aquella muchacha de ojos color esmeralda.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Después de despedir a 'Kari', Serena se reunió con sus padres y Darien para darles a conocer sus planes, una vez que estuvieron acomodados en la sala Kenji fue directamente al punto que le interesaba –Y bien para cuando la boda, o acaso te has arrepentido Darien???- dijo con un tono burlón que no pudo disimular

-Claro que no señor Tsukino, hemos decidido casarnos por el civil dentro de una semana y….-

-Una…semana??? "Voy a perder a mi niña tan pronto, yo no quería que esto saliera así"

-"Yo ya me imaginaba algo así, intente decírtelo Kenji pero no me hiciste caso, ahora atente a las consecuencias de tus actos"- pensaba Ikuko

-Si papá dentro de una semana-

-Me niego es muy pronto, además que hay con la ceremonia religiosa???-

-La boda religiosa la prepararemos con calma papá…-

-Y tus estudios???-

-El hecho de que me case no significa que no siga estudiando-

-Pero Serena hijita piensalo bien, si te casas ya nada será igual, no podrás frecuentar tanto a tus amigas, ni salir a divertirte ni…-

-Papá por favor me voy a casar no a meterme a un convento-

-No sería una mala idea-

-Kenji ya basta-

-Pero Ikuko no te das cuentas que este… este SEÑOR se va a llevar para siempre a nuestro tesoro????-

-Basta ya Kenji deja de hacer dramas- le dijo Ikuko a su esposo-Ahora bien yo tampoco quiero perderla del todo así que todos los sábados vendrán a cenar a la casa- Serena y Darien intercambiaron una mirada de mutuo acuerdo

-Aquí nos tendrás mamá-

-Entonces tenemos una boda que planear dijo Ikuko mientras se acercaba a abrazar a la rubia- felicidades hijita- tras soltarla abrazo a Darien al cual le dijo- hazla inmensamente feliz hijo-

-Esperen un segundo- Ikuko volteo a ver a su esposo con visible molestia- que va a decir la gente de una boda tan apresurada sin compromiso previo-

-No importa lo que la gente piense papá y en cuanto a lo del compromiso pues Darien y yo tenemos más de un año comprometidos- dijo la rubia mostrándole aquel aniño que Darien le diera el día en que se marchaba a Estados Unidos

-Yo… este…pero… esta bien me rindo, bienvenido a la familia Darien- dijo mientras estrechaba la mano con la del pelinegro

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas del Crown aquella platica con su 'madre' le había devuelto la confianza en si misma de pronto toda la angustia había desaparecido por arte de magia, llevándose consigo todas y cada una de las dudas de su corazón, en esos momentos se encontraba segura tanto de su amor por Seiya, como de el amor de este hacia ella, se encontraba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no fue conciente en que momento Eliot se había sentado frente a ella hasta que…

-Has hablado con ella???- pregunto el joven en su tono serio, haciendo que la joven se sobresaltara- Es por eso que fuiste a su casa???-

-Eliot me has asustado, que haces aquí???-dijo intentando cambiar el rumbo de la conversación, sin éxito alguno

-Te he preguntado si hablaste con la princesa-

-Claro que hable con Serena, tu lo has dicho por eso fui a su casa-

-Le ha dicho quien eres verdad???-

-Perdóname pero lo que yo hable o no con mi futura madre no es algo que tengas que saber-

-Vaya hasta que actúas como eres Rini-

-Sabes Eliot, justamente en este momento estaba pensando en ti-

- En verdad???- pregunto el joven ilusionado

-Si, quería…no quiero pedirte una disculpa por que se que te lastime y no fue inconscientemente, te utilice para encubrir mi romance con Seiya y fui una cobarde por hacerlo y por si eso no hubiera sido pocote deje marchar sin disculparme, es más tuve el cinismo de pedirte que guardaras mi secreto……por todo eso perdóname por favor Eliot- dijo la joven mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, el también la miraba directamente a aquellos ojos esmeralda que nada tenían que ver con sus bellos granates pero en los cuales pudo distinguir la determinación de su acompañante.

-Rini yo……- intento callarla el joven para no tener que escuchar algo que terminaría por romper sus esperanzas de estar nuevamente a su lado

-No Eliot déjame continuar, perdóname por ser tan egoísta y no pararme un segundo a pensar en ti, por ser ciega y no darme cuenta que si estas aquí es por que yo no supe hacerte ver lo que realmente siento y que de una forma u otra soy culpable de que no me hayas olvidado y perdóname sobre todo por no encontrar una forma menos dolorosa para decirte lo que siento que esta, amo a Seiya y estoy dispuesta a intentar conquistarlo en esta época y si mis esfuerzos no funcionan volveré al futuro con la seguridad de que el me ama como yo a él y con la fuerza suficiente para luchar por nuestro amor a un en contra de mi propio padre o del mundo entero si es necesario, por que antes de ser la heredera al trono de la luna y la tierra, soy Serenety Chiba Tsukino la mujer y quiero algo como lo que mi madre tiene y para lograrlo dedo superar cada uno de los obstáculos que se interpongan en mi camino-

-Rini yo entiendo y ya hace tiempo que te he perdonado, solo espero que seas muy feliz con quien tu decidas-

-Eliot yo te quiero y me gustaría mucho que esta vez termináramos como amigos- dijo la joven para después recargar sus manos sobre la mesa.

-Rini yo solo quiero que seas feliz y por mucho que me duela aceptarlo solo podrás ser feliz con un hombre y ese para mi desgracia no soy yo- dijo Eliot sosteniéndole ambas manos con ternura- dime pequeña cuando te hiciste tan mujer???, cuando dejaste de ser la niña de la que me enamore????-

-Eliot……-

-Por favor déjame hablar ahora a mi- ella solo asintió- Ahora me doy cuenta que todos los años que estuvimos alejados me mantuve engañado a mi mismo, te ame, aun te amo es verdad pero tu a mi no, tal vez llegue muy pronto a tu vida, cuando te conocí eras una niña deslumbrada por el amor de tus padres, la cual soñaba con crecer y encontrar para ella algo igual, y lo encontraste conseguiste sentir amor, solo que no habías terminado de crecer y cuando lo hiciste te diste cuenta que el amor no solo es color de rosa, sino la mezcla exacta entre pasión y romance, para mi desgracia yo solo pude despertar el romance que vive en ti, pero no tu pasión y sin eso me convertí solo en un amigo más, quien hiba a decirnos que tu verdadero amor se encontraba más cerca de lo que te imaginabas, tienes razón antes de ser una princesa, eres una mujer, una hermosa mujer a la cual quiero ver feliz y a la que intentare ver como la mejor de mis amigas-

-Gracias Eliot, gracias por todo- dijo Rini poniéndose de pie cosa que el imito, momentos después ambos se encontraban fundidos en un abrazo que marcaba un nuevo comienzo, esta vez como amigos.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Rini, quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras pequeña-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

TOKIO DE CRISTAL SIGLO XXX

-Haruka!!! Reacciona, por favor- dijo una preocupada Michiru ante una inconsciente y ensangrentada Haruka, la cual era llevada a la enfermería por la personal del rey

-Tranquilízate en seguida llegaremos al ala enfermería- trato inútilmente de tranquilizarla Nicolás, instantes después cuatro generales y un sailor irrumpían en la enfermería, lo cual provoco que las Inners se alarmaran, cosa que aumento cuando vieron a la herida

-Pónganla en aquella cama- indico Amy y mientras la atendía pregunto- Que fue lo que ocurrió???-

-Darien estaba descargando su furia en una batalla con nosotros de pronto apareció una enfurecida Haruka y nos sacó del combate eso fue hace más de una hora- empezó explicar el mayor de los Kou

-Hace diez minutos Darien se retiro a la biblioteca, dejando a Haruka hincada en el campo de batalla, intentamos ayudarla pero nos lo impidió fue cuando mandamos a buscar a Michiru, cuando ella llegó Haruka perdió el conocimiento-

-Como esta Amy???- pregunto Michiru la cual se retorcía las manos compulsivamente

-No tiene más que golpes y alguno que otro rasguño provocado por la espada de Darien, pero nada más su desmayo fue más por agotamiento que por perdida de sangre-

-Queee??? Y entonces toda esa sangre???- pregunto Andrew

-No es de ella, las heridas que tiene no son lo suficientemente profundas como para ensangrentarla de esta manera-

-Y si no es su sangre de quien es???- pregunto Mina

-Oh por dios Darien- dijo una alarmada reina, mientras salía corriendo rumbo a la biblioteca, seguida de Rei, Amy, Taiki y Andrew, al llegar intento abrir la puerta pero fue inútil ya que se encontraba cerrada con llave, intento golpeando levemente la puerta mientras decía con visible preocupación en su voz –Darien abre soy yo amor, por favor-al no recibir respuesta los golpes se hicieron más audibles al igual que su voz-Darien abre por favor-

-Sere- dijo Andrew retirándola de la puerta-Permítenos- al mismo tiempo Rei preparaba una de sus flechas de fuego, la que disparo directamente a la puerta la cual se abrió inmediatamente siendo Serena la primera en entrar en la habitación.

-Darien!!!!!!- dijo una preocupada Serena al ver como su esposo se sujetaba el hombro con una gasa la cual estaba un poco ensangrentada

-Tranquila solo es un rasguño, nada de importancia ya lo he solucionado- dijo el aludido al notar la preocupación de su esposa

-Déjame revisarte Darien- dijo Amy la cual ya se encontraba a su lado- no es nada grave estate tranquila Ser…-

-Serena!!!!- grito Darien al ver como el cuerpo de la reina de precipitaba hacia el frío piso de mármol, el cual habría tocado de no ser por que Andrew alcanzo a sostenerla

-No te preocupes por ella, lo primero es terminar de atender tu herida, de lo contrario se puede infectar-

-Vela a ella primero-

-No tu herida es primero- dijo mientras empezaba por quitar la gasa y sustituirla por verdaderos vendajes

-Que no me escuchaste, primero revisa a Serena-

-Ya lo he hecho antes Darien-

-Antes???, Por que???, Acaso esta enferma???, Que es lo que tiene???-

-No, no esta enferma, ella esta perfectamente sana, peor puede dejar de estarlo si sigue teniendo tantas preocupaciones- dijo Amy mientras terminaba de atender la herida en su hombro

-En verdad no tiene nada??-dijo Darien el cual ya se encontraba a un lado del sofá en el que se hallaba recostada su esposa, y le acariciaba el rostro, en ese momento Mina y Lita se hicieron presentes en el lugar

-No tiene nada- contesto Amy

-Si nada que no se le quiete en unos siete meses-

-MINA!!!- recriminaron los presentes a excepción de un conmocionado rey

-Ay!!!! No fue mi intención decir lo del bebé-

-Deja de componerlo Mina que lo arruinas más- dijo Rei

-Pero yo solo…-

-Callaté Mina!!!-

-Por que tantos gritos Rei- pregunto una aturdida Serena al tiempo que intentaba reincorporarse, lo cual no logro y tuvo que volver a recostarse

-Ay Sere perdóname- dijo atropelladamente Mina

-Perdonarte que???- dijo Serena reincorporándose logrando esta vez permanecer sentada, fue cuando se percato de la mirada que Darien le daba, una mirada que solo le había visto una vez años atrás el día en que le dijo que se encontraba embarazada de Rini- Ay Mina!!!- dijo en un suspiro de resignación, mientras negaba con la cabeza

-Déjenos a solas por favor-pidió Darien, ante lo cual todos los presentes salieron de la habitación, una vez que se quedaron solos Darien se hinco frente a Serena

-Es verdad lo que Mina dijo mi amor???-

-Sí es verdad- dijo esta con lagrimas de felicidad en los ojos

-Un bebé- dijo Darien en un tono que denotaba su ilusión- Un nuevo bebé Oh, por Dios Serena por que no me lo habías dicho???- dijo mientras le acariciaba el vientre

-No encontré la oportunidad con todo lo que ha pasado-

-Te amo tanto princesa- dijo posando su cabeza sobre el vientre de la rubia-

-Y yo a ti mi príncipe, y yo a ti-dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello con ternura

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**HOLA: **_

_**COMO ESTAN???, LES GUSTO EL CAP???, ESPERO QUE SI PRIMERO QUE NADA PERMITANME DISCULPARME POR NO ACTUALIZAR ANTES PERO TUVE QUE PREPARARME PARA UN EXAMEN MUY IMPORTANTE Y ENTRE EL ESTUDIO Y LOS NERVIOS PERTINENTES MI MENTE SE MANTUVO EN OTRA PARTE, PERO DIOS GRACIAS TODO SALIO BIEN Y YA ME ENCUENTRO MÁS TRANQUILA Y CON LA MEJOR DE LAS NOTICIASPOR FIN PUDE PASAR EL EXTRAORDINARIO DE MATEMATICAS Y CON ESO ADIOS PARA SIEMPRE A LA PREPA, AHORA YA SOY TODA UNA UNIVERSITARIA (ya era hora), YO ESPERO QUE TODO SALGA BIEN Y PARA AGOSTO ME ENCUENTRE DE NUEVO EN LA ESCUELA PERO ESO YA LO VEREMOS, AHORA LO IMPORTANTE DEJENME AGRADECERLES A LAS PERSONITAS QUE SE TOMAN EL TIEMPO DE LEER ESTA HISTORIA YA SEA QUE DEJEN O NO REVIEW , Y EN CUANTO A LOS COMENTARIOS HAY MÁS DE UNA PERSONA QUE ESTA EN DESACUERDO CON LA PAREJA RINI / SEIYA Y LAS ENTIENDO, NO ES ALGO USUAL, PERO ES EXACTAMENTE POR ESO LO QUE ME IMPULSO A ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA, PARA MI SIGNIFICA UN RETO HACER CADA UNO DE LOS CAPITULOS SEA DE SU AGRADO Y ESO ME IMPULSA A SER MÁS CREATIVA Y TAL VEZ CON SUERTE LOGRE QUE LE DEN UNA OPORTUNIDAD A ESTA PAREJA. SIN MÁS POR EL MOMENTO PASEMOS A LOS AGRADECIMENTOS**_

**PINKIMEX: Me alegra mucho que te gustara el capitulo anterior, espero que este también sea de tu agrado, gracias por tu apoyo**

**ELI: Gracias por tu apoyo y disculpa por no actualizar más seguido pero como ya he dicho tuve que prepararme para un examen muy importante, espero que este capi te guste y compense el tiempo de espera, te agradezco mucho tus palabras.**

**MIKIAOME: Gracias por tus palabras me alegran mucho y me dan ánimos para seguir adelante con esta humilde historia que dista mucho de ser maravillosa, mira yo nunca me olvidaría de mis lectoras pro que son las que me animan a seguir adelante por eso una vez más gracias por tu apoyo.**

**ENDYMIA TSUKINO: No te preocupes ya veras que las cosas mejoran para Rini, en cuanto a Darien…bueno haber si con esto se le quita ese mal genio que ha tenido, gracias por tu apoyo**

**LORENA: Gracias por tu apoyo e intentare no tardarme tanto en actualizar, ya tome en cuenta tus sugerencias tal vez pronto te de la sorpresa**

**KAORU HIMURA: Primero que nada disculpa por la tardanza , me alegra mucho que te guste la historia espero que este capi no sea la excepción gracias por tu apoyo, y sabes yo entiendo que a veces es imposible dejar review**

**AYAKAKOMATSU: No, no, no me había olvidado de la historia es solo que en aquellos meses la musa se me escapo y pues no pude actualizar antes, por eso fue que hice un poco más largo el capi anterior espero que este capi te gustara también muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo.**

**JAZ 021: Que bueno que te gusto, me alegro mucho espero que este capi te gustara también**

**MARINA ACERO: Hola amiga gracias por tus palabras y claro por la desvelada de aquella ocasión espero verte pronto (dime que tal el viaje)**

**JANETT: Gracias por incluirme en tu msn, espero haber despejado tus dudas y tu sabes que voy siguiendo tu fic el cual no he podido terminar por asuntos de tiempo**

**BOMBÓNKOU: Yo se que no a todos se les puede dar gusto pero bueno si es que acaso llegas a leer esto te recomiendo que te des una vuelta por mi fic de "LOS SUEÑOS SE PUEDEN VOLVER PESADILLAS" tal vez ese te guste más ya que es dedicado a Serena y a Seiya, aun así gracias por el review**

**SENSHIVISA: No te mueras por favor sino quien va a actualizar tus historias (de las cuales quiero saber el final sobre todo la del corsario ay como me gusta), en cuanto a tu petición pues creo que es factible otra dosis de golpes más adelante así que estate al pendiente, muchas gracias por tu apoyo**

**MAYUSAGI: Perdón por la demora, espero que este capi te gustara tanto como el anterior gracias por tus palabras.**

**SAILOR-DULCE: Le vedad no tengo idea de por que los avisos no llegan lo que se es que no eres a la única que le pasa, pero lo importante es que sigo contando con tu apoyo, y te he dado mi palabra de ayudarte y es lo que voy a hacer solo que tengamos un poco de tiempo ambas.**

**UNA FAN DE SEIYA DECEPCIONADA: No se si llegues a leer esto, lo más probable es que no pero bueno no me queda más que agradecerte tu sinceridad, tal vez te gustaría más la historia de "LOS SUEÑOS SE PUEDEN VOLVER PESADILLAS"ya que es dedicada a la pareja SERENA / SEIYA.**

**HIBARITACHIKAWA: Ya pronto tendrás el capi que prometí, la espera valdrá la pena, gracias por tus palabras me sirven para seguir adelante**

**STARLIGT: Veo con alegría que el capi anterior te gusto, espero que este también y me sigas apoyando, muchas gracias por tus palabras.**

**DIANIS: Pues muchas gracias por las flores, y agradezco tu opinión por desgracia esta historia ya está bien planteada en cuanto a las parejas y no pienso cambiarla, aun así espero contar con tu a poyo.**

**KIRA MOON: Gracias por tus palabras y una vez más disculpa la tardanza espero poder actualizar más seguido.**

**MARINLUCERO CHIBA: Hermanita gracias por tus comentarios sabes que te quiero mucho y tus palabras me alientan a seguir adelante.**

**ALEJANDRA N: Me alegra saber que te gusta la historia, espero que este capi también haya sido de tu agrado.**

**BIEN HASTA AQUÍ CON LOS AGRADECIMENTOS A LAS PERSONAS QUE DEJARON REVIEW, AHORA UN SALUDO ESPECIAL PARA YDIEL, GABY BUNNY (niña que te vaya muy bien en tu pre-examen), MOON-CHIBA (ALE donde estas ya séte extraña).**

_**OTRA COSA LES RECOMIENDO DARCE UNA VUELTA POR LA HISTORIA QUE TENGO JUNTO CON MI HERMANITA QUERIDA MARINLUCERO CHIBA CUYO TITULO ES "**__**SACRIFICIOS DEL CORAZÓN" LA CUAL ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO CUYA PAREJA CENTRAL ES SERENA / ANDREW.**_

_**SIN MÁS POR EL MOMENTO SE DESPIDE DE SUSTEDES SU AMIGA CINTHY NO SIN ANTES MANDARLES MUCHOS BESOS BYE.**_


	15. Platicas

CAPITULO XV "PLATICAS"

TOKIO DE CRISTAL SIGLO XXX

-Te amo tanto princesa- dijo posando su cabeza sobre el vientre de la rubia.

-Y yo a ti mi príncipe, y yo a ti-dijo Serena mientras acariciaba el cabello de su esposo con infinita ternura-¿dime amor cómo te encuentras?- pregunto después de unos cuantos minutos, poniendo con cuidado su mano sobre el hombro de su esposo.

-No ha sido nada, solo un simple rasguño provocado por la espada de Uranus-contesto este alegándose del vientre de su esposa, y volviendo a posar su mirada en sus celestes ojos.

-¿Pero toda esa sangre sobre Haruka?, ¿Y la que tienes tú?

-Estábamos tan absortos en nuestra pelea, que no notamos la presencia de una pequeña ave, hasta que su sangre nos cubrió.

-¡Oh!, pobre animalito, aunque me alegra que ninguno de ustedes dos fuera el herido.

-Yo salí herido- dijo el rey con un pequeño puchero en el rostro, esperando que eso hiciera que su esposa se olvidara de lo molesta que se encontraba con él.

-Ni lo intente señor Chiba, esta vez no funcionara, por mucho que ponga cara de niño bueno estoy demasiado molesta con usted.

-Pero Serena entiende que yo solo intento proteger lo que es mío.

-No Darien, eres tu el que debería comprender que si no cambias de actitud perderás el cariño y el respeto que te tiene nuestra hija- las palabras pronunciadas por su esposa lo dejaron helado, y a su mente vinieron todos y cada uno de los recuerdos al lado de su pequeña pelirosa. No, definitivamente no quería perderla, pero tampoco deseaba verla sufrir a causa de aquel que decía amarla.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

CIUDADA DE TOKIO SIGLO XX

Una vez concluida la 'amena'charla con el matrimonio Tsukino, Serena y Darien regresaron al departamento de este último, no sin antes escuchar a Kenji Tsukino decirles –Qué les cuesta esperar una semana- y es que la pareja había decidido ocupar esa semana para reorganizar el departamento en el que vivirían, cosa que se traducía en que Serena desde aquel día se quedaría en su nuevo hogar; al llegar se dedicaron a llamar a todos sus amigos (o guardianes según como lo quieran ver) para que se reunieran con ellos en el Crown algunas horas más tarde, aunque la reunión había sido planeada de forma rápida, ninguno de ellos se negó a acudir a ella.

Eran las tres de la tarde y el único que faltaba de ser avisado era Seiya y es que después de lo que había ocurrido el día anterior y con lo que Serena acababa de enterarse con respecto a Rini, necesitaba más que nunca que Darien y Seiya tuvieran una conversación a solas, confiaba que con eso arreglarían sus diferencias, por lo que en cuanto termino de contactarse con las chicas le pidió a Darien que fuera él quien le avisara a Seiya sobre la reunión.

-Pero Serena, tu mejor que nadie sabe que él y yo apenas y nos soportamos, si no fuera por que tu insististe ellos, en especial él no hubieran regresado.

-Por eso mismo amor, ¿no crees que va siendo hora de que arreglen sus diferencias?, y para eso que mejor que una conversación frente a frente.

-Cariño como pretendes que tenga una conversación con quien considero mi rival.

-¡Oh, Darien! No puedes pensar así, no en estos momentos, recuerda que lo que vamos a decirles, lo saca del juego por así decirlo – dijo Serena mientras se sentaba sobre las piernas del pelinegro, el cual se encontraba cómodamente sentado sobre el sillón principal de su sala

-Mmmmmm, creo que después de todo hablaré con él- dijo Darien sonriendo de medio lado, al tiempo en que acariciaba la espalda de la rubia, la cual lo miro de forma desaprobatoria.

-¿Qué estas planeando?-Pregunto mientras fruncía levemente el ceño

-¡Yo!, nada amor- dijo de forma inocente el pelinegro

-Vamos Darien te conozco.

-En serio no planeo nada.

-¿Seguro?- pregunto Serena mientras lo besaba en el cuello, haciendo que el pelinegro empezara a ser vulnerable

-Esta bien, voy a hacerle ver que tu eres mía- dijo atrayéndola hacia él, para robarle un beso.

-Se que no te voy a hacer cambiar de idea, pero prométeme que vas a intentar ser cuidadoso con tus palabras- dijo la rubia con visible preocupación mientras se ponía de pie.

-Claro que te lo prometo- respondió Darien imitando a su prometida.

-Yo se que ustedes pueden llegar a ser buenos amigos- dijo la rubia mientras se encaminaban a la puerta del departamento.

-Creo que pides demasiado amor- dijo Darien antes de subieran al ascensor.

-Solo inténtalo, ¿si?- el silencio se hizo presente durante el breve viaje al estacionamiento del edificio, al salir ella le miro con ojos suplicantes y murmuro –Hazlo por mí.

-No puedo negarte nada mi princesa- dijo Darien para después soltar un leve suspiro, lo cual hizo sonreír a la rubia la cual le contesto.

-Lo sé y ahora será mejor que vayas a hablar con Seiya de una vez.

-Ya decía yo que el recorrido no era de forma turística-

-Vete de una vez o el tiempo no te alcanzará-

-Lo que usted ordene alteza- dijo el pelinegro haciendo una reverencia, hecho que causo la risa de ambos-Te amo- dijo una vez dentro del auto

-Y yo a ti, te veo en el Crown, no llegues tarde- dijo Serena para después ver como el deportivo rojo se perdía rápidamente de su vista, una vez que este desapareció los pensamientos de la rubia se centraron en los problemas de cierta pelirosa- "Bien ahora necesito hablar con Setsuna, ella es la única que puede aclarar mis dudas, lo más seguro es que este con Michiru y Haruka, debo ir a buscarla"- aquellos pensamientos inundaron su mente durante el recorrido de regreso al departamento-"Solo debo cerrar con llave y…."

-No hace falta que me busque majestad- dijo una voz en cuanto las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el piso en que se encontraba el departamento del pelinegro, lo cual hizo que la rubia se sobresaltara.

-Ahhhhhh- grito esta ante el susto que le ocasionará la guardiana del tiempo la guardiana del tiempo la cual no puedo reprimir una ligera sonrisa- Setsuna, no hagas eso, por poco me muero del susto-dijo serena en cuanto reconoció a su amiga

-Eso es imposible majestad, usted aun tiene una larga vida por delante-

-Bueno ya que estas aquí, te gustaría tomar una taza de té, mientras platicamos de cierto asuntito???-Setsuna sólo asintió para después ser conducida al interior de aquel departamento-siéntate- dijo serena al tiempo que hacia un movimiento con la mano para que la guardiana se ubicara en uno de los sofás de la sala – mientras preparo el té-

-Permítame hacerlo a mi majestad- dijo la guardiana ignorando la invitación a sentarse y encaminándose hacia la cocina del departamento seguida por Serena

-Setsuna, dije que lo haría yo, eres mi invitada y no puedo permitir eso-

-Pero es que usted bueno…… no debería para eso estamos nosotras, nuestro deber es protegerla y procurarla en todo- dijo mientras tomaba una taza entre sus manos

-Setsuna- dijo la rubia quitándole la taza de las manos- ustedes son mis amigas, ahora en vez de preparar y servir el té, platicame que es lo que sabes en cuanto a lo de Rini-Setsuna muy a su pesar tuvo que dejar que serena se encargara del té

-que es exactamente lo que le gustaría saber- justo en ese momento la rubia se percato de la forma en que la guardiana le estaba hablando, por lo que le lanzo una mirada de desaprobación – digo que es lo que quieres saber-

-Me puedes decir que es lo que siente Seiya por ella???-

-Yo no lo se con exactitud- dijo la guardiana al tiempo que su mirada se tornaban un poco más seria, cosa que indicaba que sabia sin duda alguna la respuesta a la pregunta recién realizada

-Se que lo sabes, Rini me dijo que todo esto había sido idea tuya, y para que lo propusieras tuvo que haber una razón, yo se que cada una de ustedes le tiene un cariño especial a Rini, pero ninguna la ve como lo haces tu, tu eres la única que la ve como la veo yo, de cierta forma es como una hija para ti y ella te considera como una madre a ti, incluso tal vez te quiera más que a mi-

-No, no diga eso majestad la pequeña dama la adora, y aunque yo la quiera como una hija nadie la puede querer tanto como usted, es sólo que usted era aún muy joven cuando ella vino al mundo y si a eso le agregamos el hecho de la fundación de Tokio de cristal y las obligaciones que eso le trago, su tiempo con ella se vio afectado, más no así el cariño que ambas se tienen, y si hubo un motivo para lo que propuse y es que como la guardiana de la puerta del tiempo he visto más de lo que puedo decirle, pero puedo asegurarle que el sentimiento que existe entre ellos es tan fuerte como el que la une a usted al príncipe Endimión- ante las palabras de su guardiana Serena se quedo pensativa por un momento, después dio un pequeño sorbo a su té y le dijo deforma tal que Setsuna pudo notar que estaba frente a su soberana, sus ojos denotaban el poder y la sabiduría combinados con la inmensa comprensión que le eran típicos a la reina de Tokio de cristal.

-No es normal que tú reveles esa clase de información Setsuna, es más de lo que yo esperaba-

-Es que usted lo ha dicho majestad, yo quiero a la pequeña dama como si fuera mi propia hija, por eso lo último que quiero es verla sufrir, no quiero que viva en carne propia el dolor que tuvo que vivir usted-aquellas palabras fueron acompañadas de un despliegue de emociones poco característico en la guardiana del tiempo

-No te logro entender Setsuna- dijo Serena mientras observaba como por la mejilla de su amiga rodaba una solitaria lagrima

-No quiero volver a sentir remordimientos por callar majestad, ni ver como todo lo que quiero se destruye ante mis ojos por mi silencio-

-Setsu, tu no tuviste nada que ver con lo que ocurrió en el pasado- dijo Serena al entender lo que la Sailor del tiempo le trataba de explicar, y tomándola cariñosamente de las manos le obsequio una de sus tranquilizadoras sonrisas

-Se equivoca majestad, si yo hubiera revelado un poco del futuro cuando su madre la reina Serenety me hizo la misma pregunta….-

-Las cosas hubieran sido igual Setsuna, que ella supiera la autenticidad de mis sentimientos y los de Darien, no hubiera evitado el odio que Beryl me tenía-

-Pero hubieran podido disfrutar más de ese sentimiento-

-Setsuna, tu solo hiciste lo que era tu deber, es por eso que tu no fuiste culpable de de lo que ocurrió en el pasado, en cuanto a lo de Rini, yo encontrare la forma de que Seiya se enamore de ella en esta época- dijo Serena de forma tranquila mientras la observaba con determinación- Oh, por cierto me gustaría que te reunieras esta tarde en el Crown con nosotras, es que tengo algo importante que decirles a todas ustedes-

-Sé perfectamente lo que nos quiere decir, por eso le pido que me deje ser la primera en felicitarla- dijo mientras se levantaba apara abrazarla

-Gracias Setsuna, aunque me gustaría que fueras menos formal a la hora de hablarme y ocuparas mi nombre en lugar de un título que aun no ejerzo –

-Lo hará antes de lo que usted imagina, se que será sumamente feliz en su matrimonio, y ahora si me lo permite me retiro, la veré más tarde- dijo antes de casi desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

-Tu nunca cambiaras Setsu- dijo la rubia mientras movía negativamente la cabeza- ahora será mejor que me arregle para la reunión- se dijo a si misma mientras se encaminaba rumbo a la habitación.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Desde que se había despedido de Serena, empezó a pensar en como localizaría a Seiya, después de todo no era coincidencia que desconociera el número de su celular o la dirección del apartamento en el que vivía junto con sus hermanos, él había aceptado su presencia en el planeta y hasta el hecho de tenerlo como guardián, pero aquello no significaba que tuviera que socializar con él, sobre todo cuando Serena no se encontraba presente.

-Y ahora que hago???- se pregunto en voz alta, mientras esperaba que el semáforo que se encontraba frente a él cambiara de color dándole el siga- Ya se!!!, Taiki o Yaten pueden decirme su número telefónico o la dirección- así se dispuso a marcarle al mayor de los Kou

-Sí, bueno-

-Hola Taiki, soy Darien…-

-Sucede algo???-

-No, para nada, sólo me preguntaba si podrías proporcionarme el número del celular de Seiya-

-Claro, pero no creo que te conteste ha estado todo el día masacrando a la pobre batería, lo mejor que te de la dirección del departamento-Taiki le dio la dirección e instrucciones de cómo llegar- cuando llegues no te molestes en tocar, no te oirá, así que es mejor que busques en el marco de la puerta la copia de la llave-

-Ok, gracias-

-No hay de que Darien- En cuanto corto la comunicación con Taiki, el pelinegro se dirigió a la casa de los Kou, la cual no le fue difícil de encontrar, al llegar empezó a buscar la llave, tal como Taiki le había mencionado, en cuanto abrió la puerta el sonido de la batería se hizo presente y sin pensárselo mucho se adentro en el lugar, dejándose guiar por el sonido de la música, la cual lo condujo hasta donde Seiya se encontraba concentrado tocando la batería, no quiso sobresaltarlo por lo que tomo asiento frente a él, en uno de los sillones que se hallaban en el cuarto, el cual al parecer era el que los hermanos Kou ocupaban para practicar, ya que además de la batería, en el lugar se podían observar varios instrumentos más.

Casi de inmediato el instinto guerrero de Seiya le advirtió que había alguien más en el lugar, por lo que abrió abruptamente los ojos, aun sin dejar de tocar la batería, al hacerlo se encontró de inmediato con la profunda mirada de Darien. Aquello en un principio lo sorprendió, pero después fue conciente de que si él se encontraba en ese lugar era por algo relacionado con Serena, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces dejo de prestarle atención a la batería.

-A qué debo tu visita, Darien???-

-Necesito hablar contigo- contesto el aludido con el mismo tono que Seiya

-Hablar conmigo, sin que bombón este de intermediaría???, acaso a sucedido algo que requiera nuestra total acción como tus guardianes???-

-No para nada, y te agradecería que no te refieras a Serena de esa manera-

-Mientras ella no me lo impida, tú no eres nadie para pedirme eso. Dime a que has venido???-

-Vine por que Serena me pidió que te informara, no perdón que te invitara a una reunión hoy a las cinco de la tarde en el Crown-

-Que no podían esperar hasta mañana???-

-Según Serena no, ya que las chicas la matarían si no les avisaba de inmediato- dijo Darien con una sonrisa triunfal

-Dime ya lo que quieres decir, déjate de rodeos-

-No, yo le prometí a Serena que sería cuidadoso con mis palabras, y no te diría de golpe que el sábado vamos a casarnos- dijo Darien con una sonrisa aún mayor

-Así que no me lo ibas a decir de golpe no??-

-Upppss, no fue mi intención, creo que he convivido demasiado con Mina- dijo de forma sarcástica

-No culpes a Mina, Darien, lo dijiste como lo habías planeado, no puedes entender que en verdad amo a Serena???-dijo Seiya conteniendo las lagrimas-Ya se que no debería primero por que ella jamás me correspondió y segunda por que lo que siento por ella es una traición hacia ti, pero no puedo evitarlo, tal vez lo mejor sea que renuncie a ser tu guardián y…-

-No crees que estas exagerando??, admito que entre tu y yo no existe el mejor de los afectos, pero eso no significa que no te de el merito que mereces como guerrero, honestamente creo que la princesa Kakyuu salio perdiendo al renunciar a tu protección y la de tus hermanos, es más si no fuera por que pusiste tus ojos en la mujer equivocada talvez nos hubiéramos llevado mejor-

-Pero me fijé en Serena, no??, que acaso he sido el único???-

-No tu no has sido el único, la diferencia es que aquellos otros que pusieron sus ojos en ella eran enemigos, así resultaba más fácil, pero tu no perteneces a esa clasificación, nunca te he agradecido por cuidarla en mi ausencia, tal vez sea buen momento par hacerlo-

-Lo hice por que por muy poderosa que sea durante las peleas, fuera de ellas es una criatura sumamente delicada, que en verdad te necesitaba, muy a mi pesar hasta para respirar-

-Lo se, la conozco más que nadie-dijo Darien para después volver sobre una de las cosas que había dicho Seiya- si en verdad quieres dejar de ser un guardián no me puedo oponer, pero sólo si ese es en verdad tu deseo Seiya-

-Conozco a la perfección la forma en que se deja de ser guardián y el hecho de tener que olvidar, no solo a ella, sino también a mis hermanos y amigos no es la salida que quiero tomar, no voy a tomar la salida del cobarde Darien, prefiero seguir como estoy, por que estoy conciente de que mi único error fue el llegar tarde a su vida-

-Si, Seiya mil años tarde-

-Sólo quiero saber si la amas por lo que fue o por ser ella misma-

-Amo a Serena, Seiya a la Serena despistada, dulce e inocente que conocí gracias a un examen, adoro a mi pequeña cabeza de chorlito y no la cambiaría por nada del mundo-

-Comprendo, espero que la hagas muy feliz, y a ahora será mejor que nos vayamos o no llegaremos a tiempo al Crown para anunciar su compromiso-

-Seiya, creo que Serena tiene razón podríamos intentar llevarnos mejor, quien sabe tal vez y lleguemos a ser amigos- dijo Darien tendiéndole la mano a Seiya, el cual correspondió el gesto

-No lo se, sólo el tiempo lo dirá-

-Sólo una cosa-

-Cuál???-

-Dejaras de llamar bombón a Serena, desde el momento en que ella se convierta en mi esposa-

-Es una orden, verdad???-

-Tú que crees-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Después de la plática que sostuvo con Eliot, Rini decidió esperar en el Crown a que diera la hora de la reunión eso le permitiría pensar un poco más sobre lo que había sucedido durante las horas anteriores, así que lo único que hizo fue telefonear a casa de las Others para informarles sobre la reunión, pero con tan mala suerte que quien le contesto fue Haruka, la cual la acribilló con preguntas, ante lo cual la joven princesa no tuvo más remedio que contarle lo que había estado haciendo desde que 'desapareciera'de su habitación, como había dicho Haruka.

-….Y entonces decidí quedarme aquí en el Crown, pero ustedes tienen que venir, le prometí a Serena que yo les avisaría lo de la reunión-

-Y sabes sobre que se va a tratar dicha reunión, pequeña???-

-Que no me llames así, Haruka!!!!!-

-Si, si como tu quieras pequeña, pero dime para que nos ocupa cabeza de bombón-

-No puedo decírtelo-

-Ah, peor aquí si tenemos que guardarte tu secretito verdad????-

-Esta bien- dijo la joven con resignación, mientras giraba para asegurarse que ni Andrew, ni Lita estuvieran cerca- mis padres van a anunciar la fecha de su boda-

-Ya hiba siendo hora, llegue a pensar que nos enteraríamos primero de tu presencia en esta época, que de la fecha de la boda de tus padres-

-Haruka!!!!, que ni se te ocurra mencionarle eso a mis padres-

-Ok, ok no hagas tanto escándalo-

-Que no eres conciente que me pones en un grave a puro???-

-Entonces antes de la cinco estaremos por allá, cuídate y pórtate bien pequeña-

-Haruka no me…………cuelgues-

Y cumpliendo con lo dicho Haruka llegó minutos antes de las cinco de la tarde acompañado de Michiru, Setsuna, Diana y Hotaru.

-Será mejor que vayas a sentarte con la princesa Di, nosotras tomaremos otra mesa, para no levantar sospechas- dijo Michiru antes de entrar al Crown, ante lo cual Diana entró primero y se acerco a su amiga sigilosamente.

-Ya llegamos Rini!!!- grito la chica cuando estuvo frente a su amiga, lo cual sobresalto a la aludida, la cual casi se ahoga con el jugo que estaba tomando

-No... con dificultad Rini mientras Diana le palmeaba la espalda

-Ya estas mejor???- pregunto la recién llegada momentos después

-Si Di, viniste sola???-

-No, como crees Haruka y las demás están allá- dijo esta señalando una de las mesas que estaba junto a la puerta de entrada-Michiru considero que lo mejor sería que no nos vieran juntas- mientras decía aquello tomo asiento frente a su 'gemela', justo en aquel momento la Inners a excepción de Lita se hicieron presentes en el lugar en compañía de sus respectivas parejas.

-Justo a tiempo- murmuro Rini viendo como aquellas seis personas se acercaban hacia la mesas en la que se encontraban ella y Diana, en aquel momento Serena se encontraba entrando al lugar, aunque ella se dirigió a la mesa en donde se encontraban las Others.

-Kari!!!, Di!!!- dijo alegremente Mina, al tiempo que se sentaba junto a Diana-Ustedes saben por que Serena nos reunió?-

-Hola – contesto Hikari con una amable sonrisa-me temo que nosotras tampoco lo sabemos Mina-

-Oh!!!, sólo espero que no sea el inicio de una nueva pelea- ante las palabras de la rubia sus acompañantes la miraron con reproche, mientras que Diana se valió de aquella situación para intentar que les confesaran sus papeles como guardianes.

-A qué te refieres Mina???-

-Este…a…nada- las "gemelas" la miraron interrogantemente – quiero decir…-

-A lo que Mina se refiere es que a que la última vez que nos reunimos de manera improvisada fue por que Serena y Darien habían discutido por una tontería- intervino Amy rápidamente, a lo cual todos asintieron.

-Ah!!!- fue el único comentario de Kari la cual casi se suelta a reír ante semejante mentira, ya que era conciente de que si sus padres habían discutido en algún momento de sus vidas, fue durante su juventud cuando negaban que se sentían atraídos el uno por el otro, o por que su padre había olvidado el cumpleaños de su madre o mejor dicho se había olvidado de preguntarle cuando era su cumpleaños, y claro estaba la vez en que ella había llegado por primera vez a esa época, pero fuera de esas ocasiones ella no tenia conocimiento de que sus padres hubiesen discutido. Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no fue conciente de las miradas que Rei le dedicaba a Mina, las cuales delataban que la rubia se encontraría en problemas una vez que estuvieran a solas.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de las Others

-Hola chicas- dijo Serena de forma seria, mientras las observaba detenidamente.

-Ocurre algo cabeza de bombón???- pregunto Haruka con preocupación ante la actitud de su princesa

-No sé, tú dímelo Haruka- dijo mientras se sentaba frente a ella

-Ya lo sabes-dijo Haruka, no lo estaba preguntando, lo afirmaba y el hecho de que Serena asintiera la motivó a continuar – y estarás de acuerdo en que me deshaga de ese…

-Tú no vas a hacer nada – dijo la rubia de coletas cuya expresión se había vuelto aún más seria que antes , cosa que por un momento dejo a su interlocutora sin palabras

-Cierto yo no haré nada, le voy a dejar ese privilegio a Darien, yo me conformare con sólo observar como lo muelan a golpes- dijo Haruka una vez que se recompuso de la impresión

-Calmate Ruka- intervino Michiru al notar que la recién nombrada empezaba a perder los estribos-Mejor dinos Serena donde esta Darien, qué no debería estar aquí contigo para lo del anunció???- Ante las palabras de Michiru, Serena frunció el ceño y se volvió a ver a Setsuna, la cual negó lentamente la mirada en señal de que no había sido ella la que revelara la situación, al notarlo Michiru se apresuro a decir- Lo sabemos por que la Pequeña Dama nos hablo para informarnos de la reunión, tal y como te lo prometió, sólo que alguien la interrogo y obligó a contarle el motivo por el cual nos mandaste reunir con tanta urgencia- esto último lo dijo mirando a Haruka, la cual parecía no haberla escuchado, ya que se encontraba muy entretenida mirando a través de la ventana.

-Qué tanto vez Haruka???- pregunto Hotaru, con interés al notar la poca atención que la rubia prestaba, más aquellas palabras fueron escuchadas por todas las presentes a excepción de la aludida, la cual seguía perdida en su contemplación, cosa que llevo a sus acompañantes a dirigir su vista hacia el punto en que se perdía la mirada de la rubia.

-Sabes Ruka, creo que después de todo te quedaras con las ganas de ver como Darien golpea a Seiya- las palabras de Michiru lograron sacar a la rubia de su asombro, el cual radicaba no sólo en que ante sus ojos Darien y Seiya habían llegado juntos al Crown, sino en la forma tan pacifica en que se estaban comportando; cosa que tampoco había pasado desapercibida por los ocupantes de otra de las mesas del lugar, los cuales se encontraban igual de sorprendidos que Haruka, sobre todo los hermanos del guardián, ya que estaban seguros que aquella escena solo la contemplarían el día del juicio final; la única que parecía feliz al observar aquello era Kari, cuyos verdes ojos se vieron cristalizados a causa de unas cuantas lagrimas que amenazaban en escapar de ellos, pero que no lograban borrar la sonrisa que había nacido en sus labios, ya que su mente no dejaba de imaginarse que aquella misma escena sucedía en los jardines del palacio de cristal.

Era tal el ensimismamiento en que se habían visto envueltos la mayoría de los ocupantes de ambas mesas que cuando las Others reaccionaron, serena se encontraba ya saludando afectivamente a Darien, bajo la mirada inexpresiva de Seiya, para después saludar al resto de sus amigos, ante lo cual se apresuraron a unirse al grupo, cuando estuvieron lo suficiente mente cerca pudieron notar que la voz de Mina que ya preguntaba a los recién llegados

-Se encontraron en el camino???, y ese milagro que aún no se han matado???-

-MINA!!!- se escucho decir a más de uno de sus acompañantes en un tono de reproche

-Qué, no se hagan si ustedes también quieren saber-

-Pero esa no es la mejor forma de preguntar Mina- dijo Rei en tono de reprimenda

-Rei, tiene toda la razón, ni siquiera nos has saludado cuñadita-

-Eh!!!, así hola Seiya, hola Darien- contesto la rubia mientras agitaba su mano a modo de saludo- ahora sí díganos por que llegaron así-

-MINA!!!!- gritaron Amy, Lita y Rei

-Que???-

-Mejor olvídalo-contesto Rei de mala manera, en el fondo aquello no le gustaba nada, además de que tenía la impresión de que algo estaba por ocurrir

-Peor en verdad quiero saber Rei- dijo la rubia mientras jugaba con sus dedos índices

- Y nosotros estamos más interesados por conocer el motivo de esta reunión-

-Hablas sólo por ti, verdad Rei???-

-Chicas no peleen, por que no nos sentamos, así podemos enterarnos de lo que Serena tiene que decirnos- intervino prudentemente Amy

-Yo creo que es una gran idea Amy, pero antes de eso déjame hacer unas cuantas presentaciones, Kari, di- dijo Serena viendo a las "gemelas"- les presento a Haruka, Michiru , Setsuna y Hotaru; chicas- dijo esta vez viendo a las Others- ellas son Hikari y Diana, unas nuevas amigas-

-Mucho gusto- se escucho decir por ambas partes

-Bien ya que se conocen, dinos para qué nos has citado aquí cabeza de bombón- dijo Seiya haciéndose el desentendido, mientras se sentaba junto a Kari, al mismo tiempo que las Others se acomodaban también en la mesa, dejando de pie únicamente a Serena y Darien.

Aquello sólo tenso más los ánimos de las Inners lo que al parecer Serena noto a la perfección ya que lo primero que les dijo fue – Antes que nada chicas quiten esas caras, ni que les fuera a decir que nos vamos a la guerra- esas palabras tranquilizaron los ánimos de las guardianas internas, las cuales después de mirarse entre si parecieron relajarse –bien así esta mejor- continuo Serena justo en el momento en que la mayoría posaba parte de su atención en las cosas que había sobre la mesa y se llevaba a la boca algún bocado o tomaba un sorbo de su bebida – Sólo los cite aquí para decirles que Darien y yo nos vamos a casar el próximo fin de semana- aquello causo conmoción en la mayoría de los presentes, los cuales de no haber sido por que estaban ahogándose, ya se habrían abalanzado ante la rubia con preguntas tales como ¿Es en serio? o ¿no crees que es muy apresurado? o ¿acaso estas embarazada?, las cuales a pesar de todo se reflejaban en las pupilas sobre todo de sus guardianas y amigas más cercanas- Chicas ya se que van a decir que es algo apresurado, pero lo hemos hablado con mis padres y ellos están de acuerdo, y no Mina, no estoy embarazada-

-En ese caso sólo nos queda felicitarlos, verdad chicas- dijo Mina con una incrementada alegría – Y ayudarte con todos los preparativos para el gran día- siguió comentando la rubia mientras se acercaba a su princesa a la cual abrazo calidamente, mientras le preguntaba al oído de la manera más discreta- En verdad no estas embarazada???- su interlocutora movió lentamente la cabeza de forma negativa-Bien que estamos esperando- dijo emocionada dirigiéndose a los ocupantes de la mesa –Y ustedes que hacen todavía ahí- dijo enfocando su vista en los seis hombres – Váyanse a otro lado, que les parece la barra, en esta mesa se van a tratar cosas de mujeres, fuera, fuera!!!-

-Ya mejor dinos abiertamente que les estorbamos amor- dijo Yaten de forma sarcástica, ante lo que los demás asintieron

-Si ya lo entendieron por que siguen aquí- comento Rei

-No es broma???- pregunto un incrédulo Andrew-

-Caro que no, se están tardando- contesto Lita

-Bien creo que mejor nos retiramos- dijo Seiya mientras se levantaba de su asiento- Pero ya nos necesitaran y cuando eso ocurra…-

-Ustedes vendrán- contesto una segura Hikari, ante lo cual las demás asintieron entre risas

-Vamos Seiya, es inútil llevarles la contraria, sabes que tienen razón- dijo Darien apoyando una mano sobre el hombro del guardián

-Cierto, mujeres no podemos vivir con ellas, pero mucho menos sin ellas- contesto el aludido

-Bien en vista de que las apreciables damas nos han corrido, que les parece si nos refugiamos en la barra- dijo Andrew, mientras los seis empezaban el trayecto hacia el otro lado del local.

Cuando se encontraron solas Serena volvió a tomar la palabra- Chicas, lo de mi boda no es todo lo que quería decirles, hay un asunto delicado que tenemos que tratar y que no les había comentado, por que apenas hace unas horas que me acabo de enterar, pero por favor diga lo que diga quiero que intenten actuar de forma normal, no quiero que ninguno de los chicos se entere…aún-

-Serena nos dijiste que no estabas embarazada, si es así Darien…-

-Y no lo estoy mina, pero siendo sincera tiene mucho que ver con Rini-

-Serena!!!- exclamo Rei con un poco de alarma

-No pasa nada Rei-

-Cómo que no, te recuerdo que no estamos solas- dijo la pelinegra viendo disimuladamente a Kari y a Di, las cuales parecían no inmutarse ante las palabras de la rubia

-Rei, lo que tengo que decirles les compete a ellas, por que Hikari y Diana Grand, no son otras que Rini y Diana-

-Rini y Diana???, Tu Rini ….y la Diana de Luna???- pregunto Rei que al igual que Lita, Mina y Amy, contemplaban atónitas a las "gemelas Grand"

-Las mismas-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**HOLA:**_

_**Si, soy yo por fin regrese, que pensaron que ya me había olvidado de la historia???, que me había muerto???, pues les falló, por que aunque parezca de "Replay" y aunque usted no lo crea!!! He vuelto (jajajajaja), ya en serio se que algunas de ustedes se preguntaran por que me ausente por tanto tiempo, otras no se lo preguntan pero aun así se los cuento, todo se debe a que el pasado mes de Junio pase la única materia que me mantenía en la preparatoria y a principios de Agosto por fin comencé la universidad, y ustedes dirán y eso que muchas de nosotras estudiamos y escribimos nuestros fics no lo abandonamos ¬¬ , pues sí pero en verdad esto a significado un cambio radical para mi (ustedes comprenderán después de 4 años fuera de circulación), además a eso debo añadirle que mis mejores ideas han ido a parar a los trabajos de la bendita materia de Taller de Redacción( quien me manda ha estudiar Lengua y Literatura Hispánicas, verdad??, pero aquí entre nos me gusta y mucho); pero bueno al fin llegaron las vacaciones y con ellas el regreso a mis historias; y hablando de historias debo agradecerles por todos y cada uno de sus reviews, así que aquí van los agradecimientos:**_

_**JAZ021:**_ Hay mira nada más lo primero que me dices que no haga y voy y lo hago verdad; en serio me hubiera gustado poder escribir antes, pero me fue imposible, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo.

_**KIRA MOON:**_Me alegra muchísimo que la historia te gustara y otra vez me disculpo por la tardanza.

**LORENA: **Gracias por tu apoyo y por tus palabras las tendré en cuenta.

_**HIMURA KAORU CHAN:**_Creo que entendiste a la perfección el asunto del bebé, fue exactamente por eso que sé me ocurrió, me alegra mucho que te guste la historia y agradezco tu apoyo para con ella y te ofrezco una disculpa por tenerla tan abandonada.

_**MIKIAOME:**_ Gracias por tus palabras espero que me sigas apoyando, aun que tarde un poquito (bueno un muchito)en actualizar.

_**AYAKAKOMATSU:**_Gracias por tu apoyo y tus palabras, espero que este capi también te gustara.

_**BEATRIZ VENTURA:**_Me alegra muchísimo que esta humilde historia sea de tu agrado gracias por el apoyo.

_**COSITAS +COSITAS:**_Espero que este capi también te gustara, y perdón por la tardanza, se que tu comprendes.

_**STARLIGT:**_Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, me alegra que te guste la historia, voy a tener en cuenta tus ideas sobre el nuevo bebé; gracias.

_**USAGUI TSUKINO:**_Gracias por el apoyo, me alegra que la historia te este gustando.

_**KARURA-CHAN:**_Bueno pues tal vez un poco tarde pero aquí esta la continuación que espero te guste.

_**PEKE ANGEL:**_Se que te hubiera gustado que lo actualizara antes, pero me fue imposible espero que aún esté interesada en esta historia y me apoyes, gracias.

_**USAKOPAU:**_Amiga mía por fin he aquí el nuevo capitulo espero te guste.

_**LUNAENAMORADA:**_Gracias por tus palabras y pues he aquí un capi más de esta historia, el cual espero te guste.

_**JANETT:**_ Por fin lo logre me safé de la escuela y lo primero que hice fue terminar este capi que quedo a la mitad, espero te guste amiga.

_**ENDYMIA TSUKINO:**_Gracias por tus palabras y bien he aquí la tan ansiada platica entre Seiya y Darien espero te gustara.

_**ANNA:**_ Vaya eso si que no lo sabía, pero me alegro que esa persona haya hecho eso, por que me obsequio una nueva lectora, con la cual espero seguir contando, gracias por tus palabras.

_**MAYUSAGI:**_ Gracias en verdad para mi su apoyo es muy importante.

_**DANIELA**_ Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato, pero en este caso sólo lo entretuvo un rato, eres la segunda persona que me dice lo del link, la verdad no se quien lo haya puesto pero me alegra por que así tengo la oportunidad de llegar a más personas, como ha sucedido contigo, tengo presentes tus ideas para el fic, gracias

_**SESRENA:**_De todas las personitas que me dejaron un comentario fuiste la afortunada de no tener que esperar tanto para la actualización, agradezco enormemente tu apoyo y me halagan tus palabras, muchísimas gracias.

_**Bien antes de despedirme sólo me queda mandarles un fuerte abrazo y desearles una feliz navidad a todas y cada una de las personitas que leen esta historia, de la cual espero tener pronto un nuevo capitulo; además quiero mandar un saludo especial para mis queridas MAMOCHAS, chicas las quiero!!!**_

_**Bien ahora si me despido con un besote **_

_**Hasta pronto. **_

_**Con cariño Cinthy.**_


	16. Nota Importante

A mis queridos lectores:

Que más quisiera yo, que esto se tratara de una actualización a las historias que tengo pendientes: "Los sueños se pueden volver pesadillas", "Las estrellas vuelven" y "Mi vida en el instituto milenio de plata"; pero la verdad es otra, como ya se habrán dado cuenta.

La verdad es que he tenido las historias totalmente abandonadas, en un principio adaptarme a la escuela y escribir se me complicó y eso hizo que aumentara el periodo entre actualización y actualización, después mi animo se vio mermado –a algunas personitas ya se los he contado- por que mi papá el año pasado por estas fechas sufrió un ligero infarto y estuvo alrededor de 20 días en el hospital, y eso me deprimió mucho, cosa que ocasionó el abandono casi completo de mis historias; pero que por fortuna está más que controlado, pues mi papi –Bendito Dios- se encuentra muchísimo mejor.

Sé que a muchas les prometí que durante las presentes vacaciones de verano actualizaría las tres historias que antes mencione, y ese era al plan hasta hace unos cuantos días, cuando el destino o lo que sea apartó de mi lado a un ser muy especial, una persona que siempre fue mi apoyo, mi fuerza, y en pocas palabras mi todo.

Por que mi mami fue para mi mucho más que una simple mamá, ella era mi amiga, confidente, maestra, comadre, y mucho más; y su perdida me deja un gran vacío dentro que no me deja escribir.

No sé cuanto tiempo me tome, lo que si sé es que quiero continuar con mis historias, por que para mi son muy especiales, es por eso que yo les prometo continuarlas una vez que haya pasado el duelo que tengo en estos momentos.

Con cariño su amiga Cinthy.


End file.
